How and Why
by Solomonssavior
Summary: Think of your options.You can find a way out later, but if you dont try you might actually get stuck in a marriage.Sakura isnt interested in anyone right now so shes perfect.You may be stuck with INO for THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!/ShinoXSakura. Humor/Romance.
1. Trees

**How and Why?**

**Chapter 1: Can't See the Forest for the Trees.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This particular story isn't even mine, it's just my job to flesh out the plot and try to make it not so funny since the challenge was for a serious fic. I don't know how I'm going to make a Shino&Sakura fic well, not the funniest damn thing I can think of, but I will try. This will also probably end up as Humor/Romance+Seriousness with as much as the last two I can manage under my personality and as little as the first I can do in one thought process. It's not looking like I can manage that very well, if you read on.

A/N: So, welcome to my new project. I hope you enjoy yourself. This is mostly my plot but I'd like to thank Hajislover for giving me her plot bunny because, let's face it, she has too many. Anyway, let's get started. Sasuke never left the village so Sakura never blurted out her feelings. **OH, And This Chapter Has Weird Kikaichū Reference! This story is not all gross!!! Please don't stop reading because the bug scenes gross you out. This is SHINO after all!!!**

* * *

She looked over at her clock as she heard the shrill ringing from the floor. _3:30 am. _She'd gone to bed two hours ago. She saw Sasuke pick up her cell phone on the floor. He looked up at her and had shaken her awake while trying to maintain his position lying face up on the floor with as little movement as possible, which made him quite graceless. He was very obviously more drunk than she.

He sounded exhausted and the Uchiha even had an issue trying to say her name. "Sa—ku—raaa, its Shino." He finally rose to his feet and all but dropped the phone on her head. She didn't expect... hell, she expected Shikamaru more at 3:30 rather than Shino but sure enough, it read across her cellular's screen clear as day and certainly clearer the Sasuke. She opened the phone, totally alert. "Hello, this is Sakura Haruno." It never hurts to be formal.

"Sakura-san, I need your assistance, please."

"Oh, I thought you were at the party, too. Where's Kiba and Hinata? Oh, hang on a sec." She walked over to Hinata curled up with Naruto and just under his right leg was Hinata's cell phone. "Okay, never mind about Hinata's cell, it's under Naruto. Where's Kiba? I think he went home. Or to a bar, as if that's legal."

"I called Kiba. He drunk himself stupid at the party, which I _was_ at, might I add. I can explain if you'll come help me. You know the three trees outside your bathroom window upstairs. Well, I got stuck in the one farthest away. Stuck being a figurative term, but I'll explain that later if you wish. Just come get me. Please."

"Uh, sure... Shino. I'll be right out." She hung up the phone and tied her hair back. She went up the stairs and went through the window herself. She went to the top of an oak tree to find him stuck in a gigantic web. He couldn't even move his fingers. " Shino, who did this?"

"My dad's Kikaichū. Well actually, they were my dad's spiders, but you get the idea. My father discovered I snuck out rather than going on a mission with Hinata and Kiba when he found Kiba wasted in a bar while he was with Kurenai-sensei. So Kiba, being stupid, told him where I was and sent out the spiders to capture me. He's going to come get me tomorrow and I can't focus chakra like Neji-san can, so I obviously can't get down. Could you get me down, please." She flicked on a tiny flashlight that she kept in her pocket and tried to see the silvery spider threads.

"Sure. All in all that was a very interesting story. I don't want to slash you with a kunai while I can barely see with such a small flashlight, so I'm going to use chakra detection and my chakra scalpel. Where are you tied up?"

He almost looked like he could laugh, "Well, the holes in my face where my Kikaichū bore in is closed off so they're working on that as well as the holes in my stomach, arms, and legs. My fingers are bound every half inch then if you go up my arms down to my waist, to my legs and feet, I've been bound every three inches. All the Kikaichū holes are sealed. Um, if I could request, please pierce the holes in my face first. I know you won't like to, but it's very... uncomfortable with _all_ the bugs trapped in my body."

"I think I understand that." She decided to go about this like he was strictly her patient and try to help him and make him as comfortable as possible. "Would you mind if I unbutton the top five buttons on your over coat to get a little more visibility of where in your face I'm reopening the incisions? I'd hate to miss."

"Sakura-san. I have just one question. How much alcohol have you consumed? I'd rather not have you slicing into my face if your drunk. You understand." She gave him a light smirk and blew towards his nose. As far as he could tell, she'd had one beer, maybe two, over last few hours. "Okay. I hope I didn't offend you so as to make you miss purposefully."

"Well. I do have to work tomorrow, and Tsunade-sama can smell a hangover a mile away. Literally, she has experience." She unbuttoned the top few buttons with her little flashlight between her teeth. She still couldn't see though, so she decided to try and feel where the bands were. It kind of freaked Shino out when she began to feel his jawline on the right side of face.

"Sakura-san! What are you doing? I had assumed chakra scalpel was a non-contact procedure."

"I'd like to get an idea where I'm aiming. I should have warned you, though. I'll be feeling along you hands and arms before I cut anything there either. It's, what now, 4:00 in the morning? When would your dad come to get you down? It'll be light in two hours." She backed up and tried to look again, unsuccessfully.

"Father will come back at six. It's his favorite time of morning when he wakes up. We don't have time to wait. I'll bear with it for a while."

"Okay." There was shimmering thread stretched, it seemed, from the top of his nose to around his cheek where the holes were, then he had another string securing that around his neck. "I'm going to get the one around your neck so I can get the one on your face. Uh... Do you think you can make your Kikaichū stop trying to get out of the holes on your face so I don't kill them. Somehow I think you'd be mad for that, but I'm not really sure. It's already weird enough poking holes in your face."

"Sure. Sakura-san, I've got holes in my face anyway, but the insects die every twenty four hours, which is why I really need the holes in my face open. So the ones dying can get out." The only thing bad about knowing this for her was the fact that he'd said it like it was so painfully obvious. She felt to where the kikaichū were trying to dig through and found something interesting. She reopened all three holes and then began to slice down his nose to get the chakra threads off.

"Shino, can you tell me something?" He nodded.

"Why don't the kikaichū just come out your mouth?"

"You wouldn't like having bugs crawling out of your mouth would you? Plus, we find that having bugs come out of our mouths or eyes or noses or ears just creeps people out more. So the bugs make their own holes and we make sure that those are not visible. I don't think you'd appreciate it if I opened my mouth and spat bugs on you anyway, Sakura-san."

"I guess that's kind of obvious isn't it. Were you grossed out at first? Did it make your skin all itchy? Or are you born with bugs?" She had his entire face uncovered. "I'm going to start working on your arms now. Don't let it alarm you."

"It won't now that I've got some advance warning. No, it doesn't gross me out and it never has. I also was not born with bugs in my body. When I young, my father gave me kikaichū."

"You weren't born with the holes that can't close. That sounds terrible."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding? That must hurt. Having a bunch of bugs making holes in your skin for such a long time so they won't close."

"I'd like to point out that they do close after a little while. In fact I can _make _them close in less than an hour if needed."

She had freed both his arms and his hands. Then she went back up to his face and cut off the band of threads around his neck and took that off. She started on his front then stopped abruptly looking down at her feet. "Can I see?"

Shino was a little more than hesitant. Mainly because she seemed so shy, which was marginally different than how she acted with patients. And at that point, with him. Was she asking to _watch_ the hour process of the holes closing? "Can I see the holes in your arms?"

Oh. Just the holes.

"I suppose. You'll have to reopen them, though. That's fine. If you roll up my sleeve, there's two holes on the underside of my wrist, a hole on the underside of my arm above my elbow, and three holes on my shoulder." She proceeded until his lower right arm was free.

"Um..." She was holding his half-freed arm out toward her by his wrist. Hesitating again.

"What?"

"Will me opening the holes hurt you?"

"Are you afraid of hurting me, Sakura-san? It's just strong thread and a sticky adhesive-like substance. The holes are already there. I'll be fine as long as you don't miss or aim to hit me."

"I wouldn't try to hit you and I'll try not to miss. It's kinda my job." She tried to go back into her professional mode. She leaned forward to see and sliced into the holes on his wrist very precisely.

"Sakura-san, could you step back for a minute." She jumped as far away as she could.

"I'm sorry. Did the proximity make you uncomfortable. I could--" Bugs began pouring out of the two holes on his wrist.

"They needed out. I didn't want them flying out of holes in my face because you were so close so they couldn't get out there. And you didn't move the web out of the way on my face so it just re-attached to cover the holes anyways."

"Oh. I didn't realize. I'm sorry. Just give me a sec." She walked back over and moved his coat out of the way. She leaned in, as he couldn't help but notice, extremely close to his face.

She sliced the three holes open and picked off the thread lightly just a little more relaxed. "Thank you, Sakura-san. That's much better."

"Really? Is it? Glad you think so." She looked instantly happy with herself.

"Yes. It is. Do you not get a lot of gratitude in your line of work? Aburames are generally polite."

"On the contrary, I don't get a lot of Aburame clan patients. Never, in fact. It's very odd. I didn't realize you all talked enough to be polite. Do the holes feel painful when they're covered like that? If they remain covered do they hurt? Why would your father do something to cause you uneasiness, if that's a word. It doesn't sound right."

"Only when I re-open them. He's my father so he has reasons all his own. He's secretive. Uneasiness is a word. And it does sound a little off when you stop to think about it. Oh, and to the statement before that long list of questions, we have special bugs so healing our own clan members is easily done so no, you won't get a lot of us and yes, we are a very old clan so we're raised to be polite. Was that all?"

"I think so. I see." She ran out of things to talk about momentarily so she just tried to hurry through her procedure while she digested and stored away all the information she'd received. Until she thought of something odd. "What do you mean by re-opening them, exactly? By the way, these things bored into you jacket so I'm going to have to open it rather than just slice it up. The threads are sticky."

"That's fine. Do what you need to. And about the holes. Well... I just.... open them. It's a little hard to explain and I can't really show." She opened his jacket to unsurprisingly find a long-sleeved turtleneck sweater. Black, of course.

"Do you mind me asking why that is? Why you can't show me? If that's not rude." She looked honestly curious so he decided to answer honestly.

"Well, besides the pain, which really isn't a big factor at all, I'm used to it, it's just that I'll creep you out." She actually rolled her eyes.

"I'm a medic and I see weird things all the time. Even if I don't have Aburame patients."

"Do you really want to see that bad?"

"Yep I do. It's just naturally something I would want to know. That's why I became a medic in the first place. Please."

"You use your high standing job to get what you want whenever you can, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. If I asked randomly about your clan's secrets, such as your healing bugs, or the holes bored in your skin, would you tell me?" She laughed as she sliced a huge band of thread from his stomach.

"Fair point. Fine, I'll show you. Go back to my wrist and roll up the sleeve." She did and was just a little grossed out by it. Luckily the fascination kept her firmly locked in place. At first all she saw was four sets of three long, thin razors poking out of his skin. Then as she looked more closely she saw they were teeth. As she made this realization, they rotated fully in a circle and spit some goo around, then pulled the skin down and away to make four perfect holes simultaneously. She very slowly put her finger to the whitish goo and discovered it was just disguising and drying a small ring of blood around the hole.

"Oh!"

"Told you. You think it's disgusting right? I shouldn't have shown you. Sorry."

"No! That was amazingly interesting but you have those holes nearly everywhere and that looks so painful. And you rip them open multiple times a day. I'm sorry I touched whatever I just did that was covering all the blood. Will you be okay if it's not all there?"

"Sure. Just something from the healing bugs to close the hole. Could you put my sleeve down, now? I usually dress in layers so I'm a little chilly."

"Right, it's almost sun-up and I've only got a little left." As soon as she got to his hips the threads holding his legs snapped from the weight and he torn them off.

"Finally. I guess I'm not getting caught tonight. That's nice. What time is it?" He put his coat back on as quickly as he could, needless to say.

"5:23 am."

"That's an inconvenience. Well I suppose I should probably go flesh out my alibi for father. Thank you very much for being up so early to help me down. It was an interesting conversation."

"Anytime, I suppose. If your ever stuck to a tree, please don't let your drunk friends cut you down. Go get the drunk person you don't talk to, right." She giggled.

"Sure. Thanks again. Goodbye Sakura-san." He might have smiled behind the coat. It was hard to tell. And with one swift jump upwards he was gone.

_--------------5:53 am.------------_

Shino walked in the door and immediately ran into his father. He looked a little surprised to see him. "Morning, Father."

"I thought my spiders caught you."

"I suppose not." Shino shrugged the comment off coolly.

"Ah, I see. Well in any case I need to discuss something with you that I had intended to discuss with you after your... mission." Clearly that was the only acknowledgment he was going to get on his sneaking out, so he didn't mind listening.

"Okay. Go ahead." His father cleared his throat.

"Your birthday is something I've been considering lately with you being twenty on the twenty-third of this month."

"I am aware of when my birthday is and I also know how old I will be."

Shibi stood a little taller at the obviousness of this statement. Of course he knew what this meant.

"Well then, you are aware as first-in-line to inherit the Aburame clan, we expect you to be married soon."

"Yes." He didn't show his obvious displeasure to the idea. Shino believed he could still get out of it somehow.

"Well, you're not with anyone currently and that's a problem so I've found what I believe to be a reasonable solution."

"And that is?" He really didn't like where this is going.

"The older members of the clan would like to get more stability and trust with the civilian population so we've considered some who would suit this goal well."

"And? Are you saying you're simply arranging my marriage for convenience."

"We have a few girls to choose from." Now he didn't like where this was apparently ending. His engagement to some girl he didn't like or maybe even know.

"Who?"

"Yamanaka Ino. She very rarely takes ninja assignments and works in a flower shop instead. I thought you might be friends with her and that would make you more likely to..."

"No. She's currently with Nara Shikamaru. It's a good match." HE can handle her mouth.

"Temari of the Sand. Good standing with the Suna people and with our own. She'd also strengthen ties with the Sand Village and the Leaf."

"The Kazekage's sister. I've never said two words to any of them. I'd prefer not and I have a feeling she would also." Subaku No Gaara's brother-in-law. That would suck. No doubt.

"And there is also a purely civilian Merchant's daughter I've been considering. They're powerful in the non-shinobi class. Her name is Takamura Keiko."

"I'd like to marry someone I know if you don't mind."

"But you won't look. And you won't agree to anyone. That last girl is a good match. You need to be with someone who's not a shinobi."

"If you'd tell me sooner and give me a deadline then I would find someone to marry."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just let me pick."

"I would have to approve of her. She'd have to be mature."

"Do you believe I'd want to marry someone childish."

"You could do it to spite me. Maybe someone afraid of bugs?"

"You have terrible jokes. How long do I have?" Shibi thought it over for a moment while Shino dreaded the answer.

"I was going to announce your engagement at your birthday celebration. As the new Aburame Clan leader everyone from Leaf will be there. And of course whoever you and your.... fiancé invite."

"So I have until my birthday then?" Not a lot of time.

"I suppose so. Good luck. If you're every bit as antisocial as I was, then you'll need it."

"Don't you mean as you are?"

"Hm. Guess I do."

Okay how am I going to find a bride in less than a month. Time to think of something. Maybe just refuse? Can't do that. I could ask someone to help me? But who could I possibly ask? This is really creepy.

A/N: Yes, this is supposed to be semi-serious despite the fact that I just stuck Shino in a tree. I just like writing humor but I'll slip in some good little romance bits and if you squint you'll start seeing them soon, okay. Hope you liked the first chapter of this. R&R please...

**Chapter 1: End.**


	2. Engagements and Sayuri

**How and Why?**

**Chapter 2: Engagements and Sayuri**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own.... um... I just forgot what I was writing... Oh, right!!! Naruto! OH.... Not mine. Sorry. All excited for nothing.

A/N: So chapter two is here. And it's LONG(-ish)! The other one is 7 pages this one is 8 I'm going to be trying to be consistently longer than my other stories. So wish me luck. And Review! I'm not above begging quite yet.... And this is so going to be funny... Romance Humor with sides of serious.... Sorry on chapter 1 I hadn't decided yet....

Italics in the dialogue is emphasis on speech. Outside quotations it means POV characters' thoughts. The point of view has the potential to change a little sporadically. I'll try to give you a warning in the chapter before!

* * *

As Shino looked back, he couldn't remember the past few days that clearly aside from running into Naruto and being uselessly harassed for gossip until about ten minutes ago.

"What day is it Naruto?" He paused in thought.

"Um... The fifth. Why?" I think Naruto knows somethings up by now...

"Hey, maybe you can help me. Since I'll take over my clan soon, dad's making me get married for my birthday. Brides to be are Temari, Ino, and some girl I don't know and I'm not terribly thrilled, as you can imagine. I think if I can stall I'll be okay. Can you help?"

"Well I never would've guessed, that's for sure. Temporary, huh. Hey, how bout Sakura-chan. She'd be perfect."

"No way in hell." I was wrong. He cannot help me. This was a bad idea. I could never ask that of Sakura-san.

"Why in hell not?" Idiot!

"I never talk to her, she won't lie to everyone she knows just to help me, she loves Uchiha, my father will never approve, and she's a bit frightening."

"Okay, one, you don't talk to anyone so lets kick that brain-dead thought out now. Two, Sasuke doesn't like her so she's recovering now. She has no love interest to speak of. Three, she'd lie to help a friend... and yes, you are considered a friend by her, so don't even go there. Finally, if your father met her, there's no way he could disagree. She'd be fine. She's smart, accomplished, and charismatic. Plus, she's only scary when you piss her off, and God have mercy if you do. Good luck with that."

"I really don't know."

"Think of your options. You can find a way out later, but if you don't try you might actually get stuck in a marriage. Sakura isn't interested in anyone right now so she's perfect. You may be stuck with INO for THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"Oh God. You win. Can you help me? I'm really not good at this stuff."

"Sounds fun. She's on her lunch break at the hospital. If we hurry we can catch her there. But you have to talk a little too! It is your proposal." Naruto drug Shino from Ichiraku's to the hospital. Shino mostly thought of how much this situation was going to weird Sakura out. Especially after the New Year's fun. When they finally got to the hospital, Sakura was reclined in her seat drinking a soda at a table outside.

Naruto called out. "Hey! Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto. Hello Shino-san."

"Oh my god, you'll never guess his problem." Naruto jumped into the gossip faster than a teenage girl. It was amazing really. Sakura was amazed by end anyway.

"Well, you're right, Naruto. I never would have guessed his problem. Why are you telling me?"

"Well, that's the solution, sorta. The temporary stalling idea, well, you're our only candidate. He was hoping you'd do it."

Shino popped in, "Only temporarily. Until I get out of it." Sakura froze.

"I think you broke her brain. That's bad. She's gotta go back to work soon."

"I told you she wouldn't consider it. Please, excuse me, Sakura-san. I didn't mean to offend."

Sakura un-froze. "No, no, I'm fine. Just surprised. You realize you just asked to marry me, yes?" Naruto snickered.

"Should I have got down on one knee?"

"Please don't. Only temporarily. No one knows but Naruto?"

"Yes. That's right. I can tell it's unreasonable. Sorry."

"I'll do it. I like diamond rings. We are...."

Naruto burst out laughing. "Engaged! Congratulations you two-second love-birds.

Shino shook his head in shock. "You said yes?"

"Unless you want to propose to me properly now?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks. Would you care to meet my father tonight? The sooner the better."

"Sure, but you have to meet my mom first so she and I can meet him at the same time. Deal?" Shino let out some air.

"Okay. Tell me her name."

"Sayuri Haruno. If you put the honorific on her name she'll most likely kill you. So don't do that, okay. What's your dad's name?"

"Shibi Aburame. Please call him Aburame-sama until he says otherwise. He's a bit... strict. And he has to approve of you. If he doesn't, it won't matter if I say we've eloped and he wasn't aware of our two week honeymoon."

Sakura giggled. "Right, seriousness. His name is Chibi-sama. That's great. I really want to call him that." Naruto bust out laughing.

"Sakura-san." Shino said reproachfully.

"I was only kidding. I'll make an amazing first impression. He's going to like me. Shut up, Naruto. So, meeting the parents tonight. Pick me up from here at 5-ish. We can walk to my house so I can change then tell mom."

"Don't you think you should tell her before you parade me through your home? Isn't it traditional?"

"Nope, you're not getting out of this. If I have to tell my mom that her little girl is getting married to someone that she's never met, I want some backup. You'll be there. Even if you don't talk."

Naruto let out a girlish giggle.

"Do I absolutely have to be there?"

"Yes."

Naruto popped in. "Look! Your first fight! How cute!" Sakura punched him on the arm and he started to tear up through his laughter. "Ouch! Sa-kura-chan! Ha Ha. That wasn't ni-ce."

"Shut up, Naruto. I don't think I asked you for help." Sakura popped her knuckles.

Naruto, however, didn't miss a beat. "Shino asked me for help."

Sakura smiled evilly at Shino. "I see. You asked. Well then." She turned toward Naruto. "I think I said _I _didn't ask for your help, you idiot!" Well, that was going to be a bruise in a very odd spot. Now she'd reverted back into sunshine. "Well, I have to go back to the hospital. My break has been successfully consumed. Bye Naruto, see you tomorrow. And I'll see you at 5, Shino-san."

Shino was just a little pale from her outburst. "Okay. Thanks." So she walked away with Naruto still dying of laughter at the display he'd tricked her into giving.

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, you liar. You said she wasn't scary."

"I didn't say that. I just said she wasn't scary as long as you didn't make her mad. I just wanted to show you what would happen if you did."

"You did this on purpose. She's not even mad at me and she's terrifying."

Naruto held back his laughter for a minute or so. "Nah, I'm kidding. She's only like that with me. It's really just a game with us. I'm going to go now. See you later!" He waved and walked away with a winner's smirk on his face. Shino contemplated what just happened.

_I suppose I should go home and tell dad now. This will be an interesting jolt to his system._

He walked home trying to recall all the animal summons he could think of to distract himself of what happened, just to prolong thought a bit. _Hokage-sama has the giant slug, according to Naruto. Sanin Jiraiya has that giant toad. Sanin Orochimaru has that creepy snake. It figures. Kiba has Akamaru. Wait. Is Akamaru a summon or a pet? Well he can't talk so that makes him a pet... I think. Kakashi-sensei has that giant dog patrol. Team 7's Sensei. That seems like such old news now. Sakura-san's sensei—not thinking bout Sakura-san right now. Don't do it. Okay... um. Now I can't think of anything at all! Crap._

"Shino?" _Great I'm home. Now I _do_ have to think._

"Hey dad."

"How was your day?"

"I'm getting married."

"Are you saying you have someone to marry, or are you just stating a fact?"

"Fiancé."

"Really? How?" _Good questions. I'm not quite sure._

"I didn't want you to arrange a marriage for me because I had a... girlfriend."

"You did?" Suspicion crept it's way into his voice. "Since when, exactly?"

_We haven't decided on that. When we do, we'll let you know. I don't think that will go over well. _

"A little while. A few months actually. I didn't want to tell you about it yesterday because I was worried after dating for such a small time-span she wouldn't be ready. But she's fine with it. A little overwhelmed because her mother doesn't know me yet, but happy nonetheless."

"So you're officially?"

"Engaged. Yes. Proposed over lunch. You'll meet her tonight. And her mother. So will I."

"You're meeting your girlfriend's mom." Shibi laughed.

"I'd prefer you not to say it like that."

"Right. You're meeting your finance's mom. That's different. How sweet."

_Cool, we're through questioning and on to mocking. He's getting to be as annoying as Naruto. That's just perfect._

"So, what's your girlfriend's name. And her mother's too. No father?"

"Sakura Haruno. Sayuri Haruno. Not as far as I know."

"No clan, then." He stated disagreeably.

"Nope. And you won't throw a fit about it."

"Why?"

"She's got civilian connections as you wished, yet she's an accomplished ninja... Even without a clan. She's Lady Hokage's most talented medical student. I couldn't do any better than her. She's brilliant."

"I don't like it, Shino."

"So?"

"I say no." _He's being stubborn. _

"Either it's her or nothing. I won't get married to someone else, so take your pick. Those are your only options."

Shibi groaned. "I really don't like this."

"Too bad. You'll just have to listen to me for once. It's not so hard to do considering the fact that I'm always right."

"Not too big of an ego there, is there? Fine. When will they be here?"

"A little after 7, I think."

"It's quarter to five now. You better get going if you're going there first."

"Oh, right. Just one more thing." Shino looked at him seriously.

"What's that?"

"You really won't find anyone better than Sakura. She's ten thousand times better than Ino Yamanaka. I can promise you, she's special."

Shibi shuddered.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you think? You barely carry any expression on your face at all, but all of a sudden your spreading your 'in love' vibes. I'm not going to lie. It's creepy as hell. Really. Keep your emotions to yourself."

"Don't even go there, dad. See you later."

"Have fun, Shino." Shibi gave one last laugh as Shino hurried out the door.

"Jerk."

Shino walked outside in a falsely self assured manner. _There is no way in hell that I have 'in love' vibes. It's insane. It's just giving praise where a small amount of praise is due. I owe __her that much when she's so understanding of the situation I put her in. I definitely owe her that. But that doesn't make me...loving. That's pretty creepy in and of itself. I really don't even want to do this. But I have to. _

**Outside Sayuri's House with Sakura. Shino freaks out... Kind of.**

* * *

"Sakura-san."

"Yes?"

"I really don't want to do this."

"You'll be fine. Don't forget though. Not Sakura_-san. _Just Sakura. Mom is Sayuri. No honorific. You're really going to be okay. I can tell she's going to love you." She tried to give him a reassuring smile. Sadly, he wasn't buying it.

"I just don't get why I have to be here when you tell her. I have no objection to meeting her."

"No. You've already tried this. At the hospital. On the way home five minutes ago. Is it ringing a bell? You're going to come with me as one of my conditions to agreeing. It's not like I'm sending you alone." She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers supportively. "Jeez your hands are freezing."

"What are you doing?"

"It helps mom. Makes things run a bit smoother. Do you mind it much?"

"No I don't mind. It's just a little odd. It helps a little though."

"You'll get used to it. It seemed like this minor objection to meeting people is your way of freaking out. I thought it may help."

"Oh. Thanks. I still don't have a choice though, do I?"

"Nope." Sakura drug him through the front door by the hand she'd trapped. She was yelling when she got inside the door. "Hey mom, I'm home. Could you come here for a second? I need to talk to you." _ Here goes something. _

A woman in her mid-thirties appeared from a room off the hallway in front of them with a book in her hand. She had bright blue eyes and light pink hair exactly like her daughters. Sakura was really a spitting image of her mother. The house itself had a living room, a kitchen and a hallway with a collection of what looked to be three or four rooms. It was comfortable here.

"Hey Sakura. Who's your friend? He seems a bit...shy." The woman smiled at him genuinely as she took in the fact that there was an uncomfortable looking boy standing partially obscured behind Sakura, holding on to her hand. "Hello. I'm Sayuri. It's nice to meet you."

"Actually, mom, I needed to talk to you about him. He's a friend of mine. Shino Aburame."

Shino nodded and inserted. "Hello Sayuri. It's nice to meet you as well." Sakura smiled.

"Well, he's polite. Why does my daughter need to tell me about you, Shino?"

"Um, well... I." Shino began.

Sakura interjected. "Hey mom, I made him be here to meet you so please forward all questions to me."

"Okay. So, who is he?"

"My boyfriend, until today." Sakura squeezed his hand gently and looked at him. "Brace yourself."

He mumbled out 'why' before he was tackled into an enthusiastic hug by Sayuri. "Oh, I am so happy to meet you Shino! I'm so relieved you aren't Sasuke. I can't believe she's finally over him! It took her long enough to figure out he's a loser! So how long have you been together?!"

Shino choked out something about 'a few months' before he was pried away from the hug by the hand Sakura captured outside only to be pulled into another, slightly protective hug. Better safe than mauled after all. Though that saying is strangely easy to apply here. _Well, lets never do that again! All of the sudden, I'm extremely happy to have been holding Sakura's hand. _

Sakura let out a huff. "Mom, we've already established this. I'm going to make it very clear. You've clearly scared the hell out of him, as you can see. He's _shy. _In fact, he's shy to the point of being anti-social, so surprise football tackles aren't advisable unless you want to give him a heart attack. Okay?"

"Fine. Just ruin my fun Sakura."

"Anyway, Shino and I aren't dating anymore."

Sayuri cocked an eyebrow. "You brought me your ex-boyfriend? How odd? Why did you do that?"

"We didn't break up. We... um, progressed."

"And by that you mean?"

"He proposed to me today at lunch and I said yes."

Sayuri screamed. "Proposed?! Proposed what?! As in proposed _marriage? _How could you not tell me about this boyfriend if you're serious enough to get married? And you!" She jabbed a finger at Shino, who was standing surprising tall beside Sakura. She was rubbing soothing circles into his hand. She was right. When dealing with her mother, it really helped. "Shouldn't you take responsibility to try and meet me? What kind of influence are you? What kind of person are you? Shouldn't you ask me if I approve ahead of time?! Where do you get the right?!"

"Mom! That's not..." Shino stopped her. He began to explain very formally. "I'm sorry, Haruno-san, but I had propose today over lunch in unfortunate circumstances. My particular clan finds marriage very important and since I'm the next clan leader, sadly it's almost a requirement before I turn 21. Sakura was already with me before I realized this. I'm only 19 and I thought I had more time. I also thought I wouldn't grow attached but she's very smart, isn't she? It would be very disheartening to be separated from her."

Sakura's only coherent thought centered around the fact that Shino just made the closest thing to a speech she'd ever heard. Sayuri, however, was not only convinced, but moved.

"Oh! It's just like a soap opera! How romantic!"

"Sakura and I were going to go have dinner at my house. Would you like to come too, so you can meet my father? It would be nice to get all of the introductions out of the way. My father, you see, hasn't met Sakura. Like I hadn't met you. He, of course had some advance warning."

Sayuri smiled. "Sure, I'll be right back." As soon as Sayuri left the room, Sakura turned on him.

"How did you do that, Shino? I thought you were anti-social but you explained everything flawlessly. Seriously, you were great."

He gave a little half smile. "I am a clan leader's only son. It makes sense that I'd be an accomplished negotiator. When you meet my dad you'll realize negotiations are very important, I'm sure."

"Okay!" Sayuri bounced back in. "I put my book up! We can go now. So what's your dad's name? I didn't catch one."

"Aburame Shibi."

Sayuri giggled. "Chibi-san."

Sakura giggled along with her. "I said the exact same thing, but Shino said we're not allowed to call him that or he'll flip. He's a strict kind of guy. Or so Shino says."

"Gotcha."

Sakura smiled on the way to Shino's home. "So that wasn't so bad. Ready for round two?"

"Sure, Sakura-san. Great."

Sayuri gasped at the '-san'. "If you're going to be married then why are you using honorifics?"

Shino looked back. "Sorry! It just slipped out!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder at her mother, currently walking behind her. "Chill, mom. He can call me whatever he wants to. I mean really, we are getting married."

"That's still so cute!" Shino groaned internally. This was turning out to be a long night. Oh well. It was pretty fun.

* * *

**Chapter 2: END.**


	3. Apartments

**How and Why?**

**Chapter 3: Apartments and Shibi**

Disclaimer: Nothing in this is mine. =) Kay. Let me say that 4 billion more times before this ends. Maybe you'll get it by then.

A/N: I don't have a lot of comments for this chapter. Other than I love it! I just hate having to type it out from my notebook, but it's a great proofing opportunity... Anyway. I hope you'll review this(cuz I didn't get a lot of reviews last time) and I hope you enjoy, as always!

"Father, I'm back. My guests are also here." _I wonder how this is going to pan out. _

"Right." He walked into the room. "Hello. Aburame Shibi. It's a pleasure." Sayuri and Sakura giggled simultaneously, no doubt about their Shibi/Chibi joke, but were otherwise completely polite. Well, Sakura was anyway.

"Hello, Aburame-sama. It is very nice to _finally_ meet you. My name is Haruno Sakura and this is my mother, Sayuri." _Finally meet you. Nice touch. Makes this relationship seem longer than a few hours. _

"Sakura. I can speak for myself." Sayuri scolded lightly, "Hello Shibi. I hate honorifics and I'd prefer not to use them. Sorry to say that if it offends you, you're just going to have to deal with it." She smiled. "I find them annoying. No offense intended, though."

Sakura looked at her mother in exasperation, "Really, mom? Aburame-sama is probably a little... Put off from your lack of formality."

"You know I really don't care." Sakura glared.

"Oh. Well isn't that rude and pigheaded. Here I thought I was supposed to have manners."

"What? Sakura--"

Shibi jumped in to the argument looking a little worried, a frown etched across his face. "Well, I don't really mind that much. Why don't we just go relax and eat." He looked at them both and gestured into the next room. "Sayuri? Sakura?"

Sayuri smiled widely. "That sounds great." So Shibi led Sayuri into the next room with Sakura and Shino lagging back together.

"Do you have any idea what you and your mother have just done here?" He asked in an accusing whisper."

"What?"

"You've just scared my dad out of formality. I don't think that has ever happened." He stated.

"Me and my mom are good at things like that... We do it all the time. We're pretty scary."

"So I've gathered." When they walked into the room Sayuri and Shibi were already mid-conversation. Of course, Shibi was just being annoyingly persistent in his disagreeing. As usual.

Sayuri was just being mad about the situation as she discovered things. "So, Shibi, you say that you've never met Sakura just like I've never met Shino. I can't say I like that very much."

"I find it very strange also that we've no prior reason to believe they were seeing each other when you're obviously very insightful and involved in you daughter's life." _What a suck up! Come on DAD. They aren't that scary. There is definitely some kind of ulterior motive for his social-ness. _

Sakura took this five second pause as a fitting intermission to dive into the conversation and fix what was clearly falling apart at the seams. Their cover-up. "Well, you see, I-- We," She amended quickly, "were still very unsure of our feelings because we didn't take a lot of time to speak thoroughly about it. Then at the beginning of the New Year, we actually did have a very long conversation on... our status, and were planning on telling you both very soon. This came a bit faster than we originally planned, but we had planned on being married eventually and we are certainly very happy now! Right, Shino?"

"Yes, that's it." _That was an amazing lie! She even incorporated that New Years... issue... to make it that much easier to remember. Perfect. _

Shibi examined his son's posture with a critical eye. " So you've been dating for awhile?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good." Shibi smiled wide. "You see, Sayuri and I were just discussing something of importance when you walked in." Shibi nodded to Sayuri to pick up where he left off.

"I was thinking that if you guys already had stuff like this planned ahead then you must be serious. So if you're going to be together long term, I want to help. We, Shibi and I, are going to buy you an apartment for an engagement present!" Shino nearly cringed visibly.

Sakura, however, found herself protesting. "Mom, you don't have to do this! I know this is your idea."

"Well you know I don't mind and I like my ideas, thank you very much! It's final. I already have a place in mind and I'm going to go put a call to the owner tonight. It's settled. Oh, but it's 7:50. If I want to catch her I'm going to have to go now and hurry and call. Hey, I'll tell you about the cost tomorrow, Shibi. Bye, Shino! See you at home, Sakura!"

She bustled out the door oblivious to the shell shocked room. Sakura shifted in her seat awkwardly.

"Dad?" Shino questioned quietly.

"Not me. I didn't have a thing to do with this test, though it is a good one. I almost wish I had thought of this one. It should be fairly difficult. And funny."

Sakura looked at Shino then Shibi. "Test?"

Shino sighed. "Not only does he believe we're lying about the engagement, he doesn't really believe you're qualified to be with me. Civilian born child and all that non-sense. I don't buy into it."

"But I haven't been civilian for almost, what is it, ten years? I'm a certified medic and a jounin. Even if I just became a jounin for my medical skills a half a year ago. I'm well trained."

Shibi nodded. "Yes, that is one of the reasons I'm allowing this. I don't intend to take my disagreement out on you, but if you are truly together then I won't rob you the opportunity to get some foresight into your future living together. In such proximity, it's very hard to see past the flaws dating hides from you. This should be an eye opener."

Sakura nodded. "Oh, I have no doubt it'll be an eye opener for you. I can make your disbelief impossible. I intend to."

"We'll see about that, won't we."

"Sure you will. So, what you're saying is, for the moment you approve of me? I'm okay for now?"

"I guess so. Can you at least understand that I really don't have a personal problem with you? What my motives for this are, Sakura-san?" Shino raised his eyebrows, clearly not understanding what was happening.

"I think so. Yes, I do. But you're wrong. I'll prove that to you. Until then, you know that I was smart enough to get this, right? Watch out. Just Sakura, please. Mom will kill you. It doesn't matter to her you know you are."

"I know. It's just a little creepy. Sakura. I might get used to that. Eventually."

"Well, thank you for you temporary approval. I really do appreciate it."

"Dad." Shino inserted.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Shino curiously.

Shibi answered happily, "Shino's got a point. Sakura I don't hate you and view this as an acceptable arrangement. Okay? Just wanted to state that clearly."

Sakura glowed happily. "I'm glad! It helps with the stress of knowing when I get home, mom's going to bury me in questions. Plus I do have to work tomorrow. I'm really exhausted. Can we do this kind of thing on my days off from now on? That would be great. So if you'll excuse me." She hugged Shino, smiling brightly, then looked at Shibi indecisivly for a split second.

Then she decided boldly. She walked over quickly (in a fashion not unlike Sayuri's) and hugged Shibi, then hustled out the door.

"Bye Shibi! Bye Shino! See you later." Shino said a quick goodbye to the slamming door then looked back at where Shibi stood, arms glued to his sides in shock, smugly. Surprises obviously weren't his area of expertise.

"Damn, dad, you didn't see that one coming did you? Did it scare you?"

"Are you being funny? As a matter of fact, no I didn't see it coming and the next time a Haruno comes I want some advance warning. I swear if that girl gives you a sense of humor..."

"She would never dream of doing that." He smirked.

Shibi groaned. "Stop it! You really don't usually find that stuff funny. Please be indifferent! Normal is good!"

"I like a sense of humor." He said quietly. "This is fun."

He laughed quietly as Shibi stormed into another room. "This is NOT funny! This is terrible!! Stop laughing!!!"

_January 12th. (aka- one week later.) At a newly furnished apartment. 7:00 p.m._

"Mom, I don't think–" Sakura stuttered blankly.

Leaving Shino to pick up for her. "– you needed to seriously do this for us." He was clinging on to Sakura's hand, as he often found himself doing now in either Sayuri's or Shibi's presence. At least when it came to Shibi, Sakura needed the reassurance as much as he did. As for being near Sayuri... Well neither party really minded anymore.

Sayuri smiled brightly, "But I wanted to. I want my Sakura to have advance warning on living with such an introvert. It might be a challenge you can't handle. I mean, how could you know since you're walking so blindly into this. And I don't know hims so well, so I can just visit my daughter a lot to remedy that. Right? You might not know him as well as you think you do anyway. It's completely harmless."

Sakura glared at her mom and her grip tightened slightly. "Oh, now I see what's going on here."

"What exactly do you mean?" Shino inquired, since he wasn't getting it.

"Why we're actually going to live together. This is her way of embarrassing us because she didn't know about this until we decided to get married. I can't believe you're trying to get back at me like this. Seriously?"

Shino cocked his eyebrows quizzically and looked at Sayuri. "Is it?"

She grinned. "Isn't Sakura smart? You really are lucky to have her. Well everything is paid for in full, so I'll just be going now. I'll leave you to look around. It's a bit cramped, but I really liked the arrangement. Bye." She left in her usual manner hugging them both.

Sakura groaned. "Well, I'm going to go find out what 'a bit cramped' means. Do you want to come with?"

"I suppose I will." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

_Okay._

_Four Rooms. _

_Living Room with one couch, a coffee table, and a T.V. _

_A full kitchen. _

_One bathroom with a shower, sink, and medicine cabinet. _

_One bedroom. 2 dressers and 2 nightstands on either side of _one_ queen sized bed. _

_How awkward._

Shino and Sakura sat down on the couch in the living room after their examination of the house.

Sakura glanced around the house. "It's..."

"Small." Shino stated.

"Yep. One bedroom."

Shino nodded and added, " One bathroom."

"I noticed. It's a little more compact than I prefer. Isn't my mom a dragon."

Shino shrugged. "Hm. I think dragons are nicer. But whatever you say."

Sakura laughed. "It's 7:45. My shift starts at six and, to be honest, I get pretty tired around 8. Especially after the stress of going home and finding all my crap moved. The coming here and finding all my crap sitting in boxes. Would you mind me taking a shower?"

"Not at all. Have you eaten today?"

"Nope. Haven't had time since lunch."

"Okay. I'll go look at the kitchen some more while you... do whatever it is you do at night."

Sakura smiled. "Heh, alright. I'll be in the shower if you need me." She walked down the hall and turned into the door on the right just before the bedroom at the end of the hall.

Shino nearly laughed. _I'd rather burn the house down with a toaster than come ask you for help while your in the shower, but sure._ He heard the water to the shower come on and nearly simultaneously he also heard a knock at the door.

_How is someone here when we just moved in an hour ago? What nosy people._ Then he pulled the door open. _Oh great. _Instead of an annoying neighbor (or Naruto) he found his father at the door. He sucked in a breath "Hello, Father. You're here late. Come in?"

Shibi held out an ornate envelope and shook his head. "No thank you. Just came over to drop this off as some advance warning. Tell Sakura-san I said hello. Bye." Once Shino took the envelope, Shibi walked away quickly. He ran away, really.

Shino looked at the envelope in his hands curiously.

_**FOR:**_

_**~Shino Aburame & Sakura Haruno~**_

_Well it has my name on it. This can't be good._ He opened it warily.

_**You are cordially invited to join us **_

_**in celebrating of the engagement of**_

_**Shino Aburame **_

_**and**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**On: January23 at 4:30 pm.- 11:00 pm**_

_**At: The Aburame Clan's Main House**_

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENDANCE.**_

Then, tucked into the invite, Shino also found a little note.

_**I printed and distributed these today. Hope you like it. It really doesn't matter if you don't. Also hope you like the house. See you both later. – Shibi**_

"They can't be serious!" Shino re-read the invitation a second time. He was halfway through the third time when Sakura walked up behind him.

"Are you okay? What's that?" She took the invite from him and read it then read the little note as Shino went and reclined on the couch. Sakura counted back mentally. "Wow. That's sudden. It's only a week and a half away. Why so soon?"

"It's the 23rd. My birthday. I'll be 20 on the 23rd."

"I see. Your dad wanted you to be engaged by your birthday right?"

"Yes. That's it."

"Is this a big deal?"

"A lot of people will be there. It'll be at the main house, where very few people are invited. So it will be a huge deal. I imagine all of Konoha and more will be there to see the reclusive Aburame clan house. This is terrible."

"Why is it so awful?"

"Sakura. Do you realize..." he sighed heavily. "By tomorrow everyone and their brother will have one of those invites. More than just the people of Konoha. All Aburame and Konoha personal alliances in any country because I'm the next clan leader. We'll be hassled and bothered to no end. Dad did this to see if we could handle the publicpressure after only a week of being together. Basically, he's already guessed this a lie and thought up a few tests to see if we can keep it together while trying to find a way out of it. It's all a test. He's certain we will fail eventually." He took off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

"Oh." Sakura stated in a surprised voice. Then she smiled at Shino "And here I thought my mother was the mean one. Well, this is okay. As long as we can keep it up."

"You do realize that by tomorrow everyone you and some people you probably don't will think that you're marrying me this summer? That you're officially engaged to me? And that we are living together?"

"Well, they were going to find out sooner or later. And really it's an easier option than telling all the people I know myself."

"What if your friends who don't know are mad at you or think you're stupid? I can't really ask you to continue this at the cost of losing some of your friends if you don't want to. You can walk away right now. Just go home." Shino muttered as he replaced his glasses.

"I told you I'd help you and I'm not going to walk out on you now. So what if my friends are mad at me for a little while. I guess you really can't know since you don't talk to people a whole lot, no offense, but friends fight and good friends get over it because they like you."

He nodded. "Right."

She continued her rant. "Hey, if we are going to be living together for a while then let's get one thing straight. I'm your friend and if I do something you don't like call me on it." He looked at her in an utter state of disbelief. "Don't look at me like that. I mean it. You can say whatever the hell you want to me. You live here. I'd appreciate it if you'd be nice in the way you say what you want, because if you're not then I'll call you on that, but you can talk freely in your home."

He nodded, "Good. I see you didn't have time to go raid the kitchen." She stood up and Shino finally took in what she was wearing. A little black tank-top and a pair of gray shorts cut to her thigh with her hair tied back in a wet ponytail.

Shino grabbed her arm as she was getting ready to walk past him to the kitchen on the left. "In the interest of free speech, what are you wearing?"

"Uh, pajamas." She looked down and smacked herself on the forehead. "OH! Stupid. Sorry, it was for my own comfort level. Didn't stop to think of yours. I'll go change into something else." She started to walk down the hall.

"No it's fine." She stopped mid-stride. "You live here as you so kindly reminded me, so you should also be comfortable."

She sat on the couch again. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, just... never be more comfortable than that. I'm pretty sure that would freak me out."

"Wouldn't want to do that, now would I? Sure, but the bathroom is unclaimed territory so you better knock." She teased.

"You will never catch me near that bathroom." Shino said. Sadly, he was completely serious. Sakura was betting that he'd have to pee sometime or other.

"Well now that we're past that, I'm going to go get something to eat." Sakura stood up, followed by Shino. _Hm... living with her isn't too bad until she decides to stand in those shorts! God help me. _

"Oh and if you want you can stay home tomorrow and I'll deal with the throngs of people who will riot because of the invitation." Sakura opened a cabinet. "Oh, I hope you like pop-tarts because I don't."

"I might leave here once or twice tomorrow. Other than that I'll just clean and unpack everything. I don't like pop-tarts either. Let Naruto have them when he visits. He'll eat anything. If you want I can unpack your stuff too. Just to get the boxes out of the way."

"Sure. Sounds great. Thanks." Sakura opened the fridge. "Yum! Bagels and milk. Okay I'll live. Hey, if you happen to go to the store tomorrow could you get me some toaster strudels. They're so much better than pop-tarts." She put a bagel into the toaster. "Want one?"

"Sure, and yes, I'll go to store tomorrow."

"Do I need a dress for that party, by the way?"

"Nope. You're fine. Dad's buying since it's his stupid party." The toaster popped. "You're going to burn your mouth on that."

"That's good. HOT!" Sakura downed half her milk.

"Warned you. I'm going to get ready for bed, then I'll probably go pass out. You?"

"I think I want to head that way to. I'm really tired. Look, it's 8:35 now. I should not be this tired this early." Shino grabbed a bag off the floor of the bedroom and went to the bathroom to change, while Sakura snuggled into her new bed.

When he came out of the bathroom in a black sleeveless shirt and sweats, Sakura was already curled around a pillow. "Um, Sakura?"

She sat up. "What? Is something wrong?"

He rubbed his bare arms awkwardly and shook his head. "No, never mind." He walked to one side of the bed and snagged a pillow then turned to leave the room.

"Oh. I get it. You can stay here. It's still fine, and I don't bite. You get one side of the bed, I get the other. Besides, that couch is too hard to sleep on."

Shino glanced around the room, not entirely comfortable with the situation at hand. He didn't like that couch much either. So he walked over and sat on one side of the bed and took off his glasses. Sakura gaped at his eyes. She'd never seen such a thing.

His eyes were coal black. Both the pupil and the iris as far as Sakura could tell. She couldn't see where one began and the other ended. She hadn't realized she was staring though.

Shino glanced down at the intense scrutiny. "This is why I wear glasses, in case you were wondering."

"I'm sorry, Shino. It's just so... interesting. I can't tell where your pupil ends."

"It really doesn't."

"Are you some level of blindness? This is amazing."

"No. The iris is the muscle that makes your pupils get bigger or smaller to allow light, so without it you could potentially go blind in sunlight. But I can use chakra to make my pupils expand and contract. I obviously have to focus it to my eye for this to work. So if someone turns on a light or opens a window while I'm not wearing my glasses and I haven't adjusted my eyes due to warning beforehand, it could, in turn, make me blind after continuous change and too much light exposure. The glasses just reduce the light and make it easier to adjust my eyes accordingly. I've always had good chakra control so luckily I still have very good vision. It's an Aburame trait and a clan secret, so keep it safe. Not many people know."

Sakura beamed as she learned this new information. "That is so cool. And really your eyes are interesting and almost a different kind of pretty."

Shino had to stop himself from smacking himself in the face._ She's a doctor. She would think potential blindness is cool. _"I guess."

Sakura kept smiling. "I really wish you Aburames would come to the hospital every now and then. Your physical anomalies are so amazing!" She laid down and rolled to face him.

"You see, that's why. I'm creepy but to the medical team who wants to study me, I'm very useful." He laid down beside her. "That's all I got out of that. I can adjust my pupils to be bigger than the average human's too. I can actually see in the dark, unlike the Hyuga Byakugan."

"See, that's totally cool to a normal person. And I didn't mean it like that." Sakura's face went blank. "I'd be a weird looking Aburame, wouldn't I?" Shino looked at her – a kunoichi with vibrant green eyes and light pink hair.

"I don't think you're going to have that problem..."

"Since I won't be an Aburame, probably not." She yawned. "Your eyes really are pretty. Goodnight, Shino."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Sakura." It had been a long day. So they fell asleep quickly, facing each other, waiting to see a surprise in the morning when they woke up.

A/N: I like what I thought up for Shino's eye color, but this explanation is just a writer taking liberties and making more details up to help my story. I don't know if it's true, though I've heard a rumor like it. This is what I'm going with, so just go with me.

**Chapter 3: End.**


	4. His Birthday

**How and Why?**

**Chapter 4: His Birthday**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything... Still.

A/N: I think I might start spacing my updates a week a part instead of two... Hell, even I forget what's going on. So starting today, I post every Wednesday from 4-9 o'clock. If I'm going to be late then I'll put a warning in the updates on my profile... Deal? I hope some of you will at least check my profile for my excuse before you kill me. Well... That's all I have to say. Please, enjoy. R&R.

"Shino!" Sakura yelled desperately through the small apartment.

"Yeah?" He ran out of the bathroom without his glasses on into full sunlight. Sakura had torn all the windows in the house wide open. Shino cringed and rubbed at his light-sensitive eyes.

"OH, I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you I opened the windows. I should have warned you. Hang on a second." She walked over and helped him sit cross-legged in the middle of the floor in the kitchen still covering his closed eyes with his hand. "Stay here for a minute. I'll go get your glasses for you. In the bathroom, right?"

"Yes, thank you."

He heard her digging around in the bathroom, tripping on something, and saying what sounded like 'who puts glasses under a pair of pants' before coming back into the room and sitting down on the floor beside him with a plop. She handed him his glasses and began apologizing again.

"Really, it's fine, Sakura-san." She shot him a disapproving glare. "Sorry. I meant Sakura. I know. Just Sakura. Anyway, why were you yelling at me just now?"

She looked away. "Oh, it's a little dumb. I – my engagement party is today. That's all."

"Well, I suppose that is a reason to yell. It's quite an inconvenience to you, I know. Sorry."

She looked back at Shino quickly, "I didn't mean it like that! It's not!"

He looked at her almost sarcastically. "Right."

"No. I mean it! It's just that..." She let out a huff of air. "I've only had 10 days to get used to the idea before this party. As far as anyone knows, as of today I will officially get married to you this summer. It's just a lot to take in. Doesn't it make your head spin?"

"Sort of. It's okay. I'll get us out of this soon. Do you want to see your dress?"

"Huh?"

"Dad's bringing it over. In about five minutes. I think he's bringing your mother too. Joy for me."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun!" She deflated a bit. "It really has been only 10 days since we decided this."

"So, you're freaking out? It just took some time to set in?"

She laughed "Yes, I think I am." She rolled back and laid down on the floor to stare at the ceiling.

"You don't have to."

"Freak out? I do it all the time." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Help me. I could find another way to get out of it. Call off the party. Say we had a fight or something. It's fine."

She bolted upright. "What?" Shino looked resolutely at the floor. "Okay, you don't want to repeat yourself. Never mind that. Don't call it off. I freak out all the time. I'm just still getting used to this particular idea and in less than two hours I have to be perfectly comfortable with everything."

"Sorry." He was still staring at a patch of color on the floor in front of him.

"Stop saying that. You can't tell me you're not frustrated. After all, you're the one who's really stuck here."

"My dad always plays games like this. If he thinks he's got the upperhand for even a minute, he's easier to beat. But he doesn't think that yet. He's unsure. If you will do this, we have to convince him he's won or we never will because we won't be able to find the loophole for this. I can't be frustrated. If I am, I'll never find the loophole and we will lose the game. So I'm obviously not frustrated. Just focused."

Sakura smiled and then hopped up happily. "Well, thanks! I have nothing to worry about now." She offered her hand to help him up.

He stared skeptically. "How did I help you?"

The doorbell rang just as she answered. "Well, I've never seen you so much as bat an eyelash at any type of challenge so you won't get frustrated and we won't lose. I don't have any impending marriage to worry about and I can just deal with a fun party."

"I see." The doorbell was ringing impatiently again. Sakura grabbed Shino's hand and hoisted him up before running to the living room and opening the door. Shino walked hesitantly behind her by a few steps.

She smiled and opened the door. "Hi, Mom. Hello, Shibi. Did you come to visit before the party?"

Sayuri beamed back at Sakura as she was invited in. "Dropping off your dress. Well, he is." She pointed back at Shibi. "I just came to bug you. How are you?" She hugged Sakura then, too quickly to be stopped, hugged Shino as she did every time she saw them. Even though Sakura spent hours trying to get her not to. Shibi strolled in behind Sayuri carrying a white bag on a hanger.

"Hello Sakura. It's nice to see you today." He smirked as he watched his son get attacked by a barrage of questions. "Having fun, Shino?"

"Lots. Thanks for asking." Sakura walked over and extricated Shino from her mother's clutches.

"Mom, I already told you. Hugging is not his thing. Stop scaring him. He's not used to it, he doesn't like it, and it really freaks him out sometimes."

Sayuri grinned. "He never says anything. I don't know what bothers him and what doesn't, so it's not like it's _my _fault. Besides, by the time I get done with him, he'll be used to it. And look at you." She pointed to their conjoined hands. Shino had grabbed onto her when she'd pulled him away. "You're the one always clinging onto his hand."

Sakura laughed. Partially because of her mothers flawed and idiotic logic and partially because she barely even noticed holding on to his hand anymore. It was just a natural reaction to stress for either of them now. Sakura had found herself thinking, "_ When did it become a natural reaction though?" _

"Mom, that's completely different. He and I are together. The most you are is a potential monster, I mean, mother-in-law." Sakura shot Shino an almost smug triumphant smile that clearly said _You see! I'm fine with this. Just had to get used to it. _He gave a slight, barely visible smile back as approval. Sayuri was obviously unaware of this silent conversation.

Shibi, however, was keenly alert. "Sayuri. We need to go to the main house and finish any last minute preparations. It appears they need to finish getting ready as well. I suppose we'll see you in around two hours. Don't be late."

Sakura looked over to where Shibi stood by the door as her mother relented and began to walk away. "Kay. See you both then. Thank you for bringing my dress by."

"Bye, Sakura, honey!! I can't wait to see you in that dress!" She nodded until her mother closed the door behind her and she heard them walk away.

"Can we please tell mom that you grab my hand our of fear of her when she's here and not the other way around? She's very annoying. If you'd just tell her to leave you alone, she wouldn't do this anymore.

"I don't want to offend her. Thanks for the cover. It might not be so creepy being around her if she didn't attack me every time she saw me." He shuddered.

"I guess it's about time to get ready now."

"You're okay now?"

"More so than before. Yep." Sakura ran into the back room with the white bag on the hanger and came back out in a strapless silk dress with gradient shades of blue and white that flowed gracefully behind her. It was floor length with a v-neck ending just below her collar bone.

Shino gave her an almost smile. "That looks very nice on you."

"Thank you, but I'm having some difficulty." She turned around to reveal a zipper halfway undone on her lower back. "Can you help me with this? It's stuck! I don't want to hold it up all night, if you wouldn't mind."

He stared at her stupidly. "Do you remember when I told you that you couldn't ever be more comfortable in this part of the house than you were in your shorts? Coming out of our bedroom with a zipper down to your butt applies to that notion very much."

She blew at the bangs in her face, seeing as her hands were holding up her dress, and stated in an exasperated tone, "I'll have you know that I'm not extremely comfortable like I was in those shorts. I tried to get it. Please hurry it up and help me. I'm not going to hold this up forever and you're the one with an issue if I let go."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. I dare you."

Shino thought for a moment then shook his head. "Nope. I'm good. Please allow me to assist you before you embarrass both of us." He walked over and helped her with her particularly stubborn zipper.

She stepped back and looked down when he was finished then sup a circle."I really do like this dress more when it's holding itself up."

"Well, you were right though. That zipper was terrible."

"You shouldn't doubt me. I'm usually right."

When Sakura was done monopolizing the bathroom for makeup, eventually deciding to destroy all the makeup and just wear some mascara, Shino went into the demolished room and changed into a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a button up jacket over it. No tie. Shirt left untucked. Jacket hanging open. Brown contacts so he didn't have to wear glasses all evening, as was the Aburame rule. They all had brown eyes, as far as anyone on the outside knew.

Sakura stared at him. "You look amazing Shino. Really good."

He almost rubbed his eyes until he remember the contacts. Instead he shifted on uncomfortably at the complement. "Thank you."

"I love the brown eyes. They're pretty. Not as cool as the black eyes though."

"Well no one else is supposed to know about that."

"You just look... amazing."

Shino shifted again. "Can we leave now?"

"Sure. Let's go!"

_When we walked in the door the lights were too bright. Everyone clapped too loud. The brown contacts because of dad telling me I couldn't wear my glasses itched. And, much to my dismay, the world seemed to feel the need to focus in on the way Sakura held on to me hand. Watched us walk together. Whispering one thing or another. Anti-social people should never get married. Especially not to normal people. It draws too much attention._

Sakura smiled lightly. "So how you holding up with all of this?" She whispered in his ear.

"I'm getting by. This isn't my thing, if you can't tell. And you?"

"I like parties, but I don't think this legally counts a party. Your family only talks to each other, they glare at me, and they all look pissed."

"We barely tolerate each other, so tolerating others is asking a lot of them. They don't hate you or anything."

"They just don't want me to exist."

"Sakura where is–"

Tsunade picked that moment to walk up and start a conversation with Sakura.

"Congratulations you two. I must say, I had no idea. Really, that invite nearly gave me a heart attack."

Sakura looked up at Tsunade sheepishly. "Sorry, Tsunade-sama. I couldn't think of a way to tell you. Isn't this a great party though."

"Yes. Very extravagant. It's been quite a while since I've been in the Aburame clan house. It's always been so lovely here."

Shino nodded. "Thank you, Lady Hokage."

Naruto walked up. "Granny Tsunade! Shizune is looking for you! She found Pervy Sage. But it took forever. She's this way." He pointed and began to try and pull her away.

"Stop yelling, kid. I'm coming. Well apparently I have to go check on Jaraiya now. It's Saturday so I guess I'll see you Monday morning. Bright and early. Oh, Sakura. 9:30 on Monday we're delivering a baby by induced labor and I'll need your healing ability. Don't forget. And by the way, Stop pulling me, Naruto!, you guys look cute together."

"Thank you, Sensei. See you Monday. I wonder if she heard me."

Shino shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'm guessing no. Look. Ino and Shikamaru alert. How... fun."

Sakura giggled as Ino walked up dragging a reluctant Shikamaru behind her. Ino looked at them excitedly. "Hey! This is so pretty. And Amazing. What a reception! I don't think I'll get something so beautiful with my lay-about boyfriend. I can't believe you're getting married first. It's so not cool!!!"

"You troublesome woman. Who's marrying you?"

"Oh, you'll see. So anyway, Sakura, how did you get Shino to talk enough to ask you to marry him. I'm just dying to know. Really I've been trying to figure it out and I'm coming up blank here. I mean, I thought he'd just die alone or something. But marrying you?! Talk about aiming high!"

Shino cleared his throat. "I'm still right here.

Ino looked stunned to hear him speak aloud but unsurprisingly took it in stride. "Sorry. Forgot. I was just kidding around. There is one thing that seriously surprised me though. It's weird."

Sakura laughed. "What's that Ino? Since _everyone _is just has to know what poor thought is rotting in solitary confinement in your brain."

"Very nice. You suck. No really. You guys look so relaxed together. You're seriously cute. By the way, Shino you look totally hot. Another surprise for you."

Sakura glared. "Can you give a normal, not insulting or offensive comment. How rude can you be? Do you even have a limit?"

"Come on, Sakura. I was just messing with you. Sorry. Sorry, Shino." Shino shrugged. "Oh my God! I totally want a picture!! Please! Just one then I swear I'll leave you alone and not call Shino hot again! I can't believe it made you jealous. But I didn't mean that. Just one!"

"I am not... You know what. Never mind. Shino do you care if they take just one picture and then leave us alone. Shino, do you mind if she takes a picture?"

"Nah, it's okay. I figured this was coming up some time tonight."

Ino smiled widely. "Awesome! Okay don't look at the camera like that." She snapped at them when Shino casually stood next to Sakura and tried to look at the camera. "You have to look at each other. Like you're dancing. And completely absorbed in each other." She said dreamily.

In the end, they did end up gazing at each other like they were dancing. Unfortunately Ino's picture ending up being when Sakura got some hair in her eyes and Shino moved to wipe it away. However, it looked a bit more romantic. Sakura ran to look at it in Ino's digital camera after a crowd that had appeared out of no where dispersed.

It looked like they were dancing and Shino had one hand on her hip while one hand was running through her hair. It looked like Sakura was leaning into Shino's hand contently. It almost looked like Shino was almost smiling.

It looked adorable. By the time they stopped posing though, more people had shown up to take pictures. That moment would be forever misunderstood and captured by about twenty pictures.

Ino jumped up and down. "That's the best picture you've ever taken, Sakura! I'll send you a copy!" They were both a bit red when Ino finally ran away. Then a traditional waltz came on.

Shino looked down at the floor. "May I have this dance, Sakura-sa... Sakura."

"Sure. I can't dance though." Shino grabbed her hand and spun her away in a graceful waltz. Sakura was laughing by the time they finished and went to get a drink.

"You see, Shino. I'm terrible at dancing. You were amazing though! When did you learn to dance like that?"

"I don't remember. I think I was 7 or 8."

"Well, I had no idea that you could waltz. You're very good at it."

"You weren't that bad at it. Dancing."

"You were leading. That's different."

"Where is the rest of your family, Sakura? I only see Sayuri." Sakura looked over Shino's shoulder.

"Oh it's just –Hi Sasuke-kun! How are you?"

"Good. Hi Sakura. Congratulations on your engagement. It's great, isn't it."

"Glad you think so." She glanced at her feet. "I think I'm gonna go outside for a bit of fresh air. It's really cooking in here." She practically ran onto the veranda.

"Well, excuse me, Uchiha, I'm going to go see how–"

"I don't care what you do." _That was amazingly rude. I don't get how they're friends. _

Naruto ran up just as Shino began to turn to walk out the door. "Hey Shino, was Sakura just talking to Sasuke?"

"Yes, but she ran off."

"Go check on her. She probably needs to talk to someone right now."

"Why?"

"Just go." Shino walked off as he tried to make sense of it. _She doesn't like talking to that Uchiha. But why?_

"Sakura-san." Sakura turned around from where she was staring at the sky and smiled.

"Hey Shino."

"What's up?"

"I didn't mean to run out on you like that. Sorry, Shino. I just got way too hot to be in there is all. Must have been all the dancing." _She half smiled. She's lying._

_She might tell me eventually. Until then, I won't pry._ "Where's all your family. I only see Sayuri."

"I don't have any others. Never had any aunts or uncles. Dad got killed by the Nine-Tail. Never met him. Happened 5 months before I was born. One of the few civilian casualties and mom never had more kids. It's just me and her." She stated. _So much for not prying. _

"I shouldn't have asked. Don't be sad."

"It's fine by me. Curiosity isn't bad. It's not like I knew dad and I became a ninja to save people just like him. Mom is proud of me. How smart I am. Plus dad was a civilian doctor, so I'm good both ways." Sayuri yawned. "It's all good."

"I understand that. It's good motivation. Are you tired?"

"A little bit. Do you want to go home Shino?"

"Sure. Party's close enough to over anyway."

"Oh, hey Shino! Happy Birthday. I'm sorry this engagement overshadowed your birthday. It's terrible. No one told you happy birthday."

"That's okay. I was never big on parties. I guess I already told you that.


	5. Leisure Mission in Suna

**How and Why?**

**Chapter 5: Leisure Mission In Suna**

Disclaimer: Not me! Hate to admit that... But I'm really not brilliant enough to come up with this.

A/N: Okay. I'm jumping. February 5. We are currently in Tsunade's office two weeks after the party. I dunno why they stayed so long...(you'll figure out who they is pretty quickly) so I'm going to go with the idea that they were planing the chunin exams. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others... Sorry, but I did get it up in a week.

It's not very often that I have an Aburame stride into my office. Especially the proud Shibi Aburame. He's not exactly an old friend, but here he is and like it or not I have to deal with him.

"Lady Hokage. I trust you are well."

"Very. Thank you. How are you? I suppose there's a good reason for your visit. What do you want?"

"Yes. I'd like to request a mission that I know will be happening soon."

"That would be? You never request missions."

"Shino and Sakura-san want to take their friend home."

"Ah, the Suna escort mission. Temari and Kankuro need escorts to go home no matter how much they complain about it. Why are you requesting this mission?"

"They came over for the party. It's polite to take them home. They don't have influence like I do to request missions, or so they say. I don't get it, but I figured I'd try."

"This sounds like something Sakura would think up. Is Shino being carried along for the ride?"

"I think so, but he's happy to follow her. Whatever works for him."

"Why not. Sure they can go. I think I'm going to send Naruto along as well. He's really been itching to see Gaara."

"Agreed. That's all I wanted to see you for. If you would excuse me now, Lady Hokage. I have to get out of the firing range."

"They don't actually know about this mission, do they? This is all your doing." The last statement wasn't a question.

"Good guess, Lady."

"Are you telling them?"

"You can have that joy, Lady."

"Thanks Shibi. That's very helpful."

"Your welcome, Tsunade. I'm glad you're helping me."

"Whatever. Just take your leave before I question this." Shibi turned and walked out of the room.

_Hospital Lunch Break-Shino POV again. Back to normal land_

"So Sakura-san, what did you do today?" Shino asked politely leaning back in the white lawn chair at the tables out behind the hospital.

"Oh, just more of the same work. I helped the ANBU physical examinations and then I – what are you staring at?" She followed Shino's gaze over her shoulder to see Tsunade walking up with Naruto beaming behind her.

He waved happily. "Hey! You guys will never believe what Granny told me. You'll be so excited."

"Hello, Tsunade-sensei." Sakura smiled. "Did you finally tell him about instant ramen?"

Tsunade laughed, "No, not yet. I just gave you guys a nice leisure mission."

"An easy mission." She tilted her head. "How so?"

"Well it's a escort to Suna for people who have few enemies and need little protection anyway because Naruto wants to go see Gaara. Again."

Naruto glared. "It's been a long while since I've seen Gaara! Don't be mean, Granny. So do you guys wanna go? It'll be super fun!

Sakura regarded the Tsunade skeptically. "Are you planning on taking this out of my vacation time at the hospital or something?"

"I told you before, that wasn't me, Sakura!" Tsunade answered Naruto's puzzling face. "Last time she had a mission someone wrote that she'd used up all her vacation days. Not like she ever uses her vacation days."

"Just checking. Don't freak out. I want to use my free days when I don't have any work to do. Really, should I ever use one you'll never catch me moving on those days."

Naruto smiled and flashed puppy eyes. "Granny, can I visit Gaara for a few days, please? I really haven't seen him in a while!"

"I don't really care if you stay a day or so more. But if you want to stay then be considerate and consult the members of your team to see if it will work with their schedule. Jeez you brat. Go suck up to Sakura and Shino with that face of yours."

Naruto redirected his attack. "Please Sakura-san? Don't you miss Gaara? You haven't seen him either."

Sakura thought about the last time she had a serious conversation with him. Never. "You sure do like him for someone who tried to kill us. More than once, might I add."

Naruto turned hopefully, "Shino?"

"Her call. He did try and kill me as well. Ask her." Shino looked back at Sakura and eventually her hard gaze relented.

"Fine. Just two days in Suna. No more, no less. When do we leave, Lady?"

Tsunade laughed. "You sound exactly like your father did every time he used to call me 'Lady', you know that. It's terrifying. Temari and Kankuro have business to attend to. They've been here almost two weeks helping with the chunin exams. They really miss home."

Shino stared. "So, your saying tomorrow. You don't want her to get mad at a short notice mission."

Sakura looked up at Tsunade sarcastically. "Really? So _that's _it. Trying to save your own sorry ass. You overwork me and Shizune both."

"Damn you Aburame. _Your _father still does that to me. Too smart. Tomorrow. Thank you Sakura. I have to go help my poor, overworked Shizune. They'll meet you at the front gate at 6 a.m. Naruto are you staying with them?"

"I think so. I still have a few hours to kill before Iruka-sensei needs help because school is still going on. Bye Granny." He waved Tsunade away.

Just before she got out of earshot she turned back. "I'll meet you back at work, Sakura. You have 30 minutes."

"I know that Tsunade." But she didn't think the Sanin heard her.

Naruto smiled brightly. "So what are you guys up to today?"

"Well, I'm going to go back to work soon. Apparently, and he's going to go see Chibi-chan."

"I hope I didn't ruin your _date."_

Sakura flushed a pretty pink, not unlike her hair. "Naruto you shouldn't be so freaking annoying if you know full well what we're doing like this."

"I know. But it's a great opportunity."

"Forget you. Shino what were we discussing earlier? I don't remember what you were telling me before."

"Neither do I."

"God, knowing our luck it was something life-alteringly important. What day is tomorrow? Since obviously we now have plans."

"Usually I write life altering things down and it's February 6th. Did we have anything planned before?"

"I don't think so. So that would put us at getting back on the... 9th?"

"Yes... Wait. No. Naruto's visiting days will put us back here on the 11th."

Naruto looked immensely pleased. "Good. It really is perfect. That's just great!"

Sakura's eyes rolled to the sky. "How's that 'great'? I'll get home on a Thursday and have to bounce right back into work for the next day. I'll have to file reports then get up early."

"You guys will be here for the 14th. Be happy."

Sakura rubbed her with the back of her fist. "14th. 14th. Shino, I can't think of having anything planned that day. It's a Sunday. We don't generally go to church or anything. Shino?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what the 14th is. I don't have anything planned. Naruto, care to share your knowledge?"

"Seriously guys? This is pathetic. _February 14__th__!_ You really don't know. Neither of you!"

"OH!" Sakura let out a surprised noise. "You mean Valentines Day. Of course you mean Valentines Day."

Naruto laughed. "And you say I'm dumb. Jeez, don't you have a date for Valentines day or something?"

Shino shrugged. "No, not really."

Now Sakura laughed. "I forgot it existed for a while there. Naruto, since when is it your business what we do on Valentines Day?"

He held his hands up, palms toward her, in a mock surrender. "Sakura-chan, I'm just warning you what this looks like from the outside. You don't look like a happy couple waiting to get married. You still don't act like you like each other. If anything, you act like an old married couple whose longest conversation is a grocery list. If I wasn't in on this, I really wouldn't believe you either. I wouldn't buy into the secret relationship story for a second."

Sakura laughed it off, but Shino seriously considered the point as he always did. _Public conception is a very pressing matter. If I can't keep this up, I'm going to have some serious problems. Problems I can't quite deal with or dismiss._

Shino cleared his throat during Sakura calling Naruto and idiot. "Maybe we should consider doing something. If it's expected, he may have a point. We need to be very not obvious without it being --"

Naruto jumped in quickly. "Completely unromantic, as usual."

"Actually, I was just going to say forced."

"Watching it is annoying. Like you, Naruto." Sakura added helpfully. "How are we obvious? Do you think we're overdoing things or something? After such a long period of secret dating?"

He shifted and she realized that this made him a little uncomfortable. Lying or talking about the fake relationship facts. He'd stopped making eye contact. She thought over the circumstances once more, as she had almost every day after her engagement party. Fake dating in secret for months. Deciding to get married when you've actually just had your first real conversation. Having to act like people who were extremely proud and outgoing with their relationship and wanting absolutely _everyone_ to know about it. He was always shy.

That's all he was now. He was avoiding talking about it more because he was shy and awkward and embarrassed beyond all belief. Just like her.

She felt a surge of pity of just how out of control his life was for him at this point. So she helped him out by making a big show of looking at her watch. "Crap! I'm late! We can talk later, kay? I see you guys later. Bye!"

Shino watched her form retreat with a sigh of relief. If Sakura wasn't here to piss off, Naruto wouldn't press the Valentines thing anymore. "I'm going to go home and pack for the mission so she doesn't have to come home and pack a lot. When should we meet at the gate?"

"I dunno. 7:30-ish a.m.? 8? Sakura probably won't mind. I don't think.... Maybe?"

Shino almost let out a rare half smile. "8's good. If she really has a problem with 8 she'll come tell you or I guess she'll send me. I'm leaving now. Bye."

_February 6th. 8:45 a.m. Konoha Gates._

"Sakura, can you please go get Naruto?" Temari complained. "I want to go home. I'm really sick of this village, no offense."

"Sorry Temari. When Naruto and I were on Team 7, you remember, he was never the problem. It was always Kakashi-sensei." She commented sociably, trying to entertain Temari so she wouldn't have to go track down Naruto. "Look! I see Naruto. Hey! Were you lost on the road of life?"

He ran up and they started to walk off the gates "Lost on the road of life will work. Maybe I was helping a poor kitten stuck in a tree." Naruto joked. Temari looked a giggling Sakura inquisitively.

"Oh, sorry. When Kakashi-sensei was late he'd always used to feed us those same 2 lines. Every time. Even our first training mission. Some time he had the decency to make up a new excuse though. Like he was helping someone. Really, Naruto, why are you almost an hour late."

"Does it really matter so much? I'm here now! Live in the present."

"God, that's annoying! Stop being Kakashi! Your annoying! Hey, Shino, are you okay. You seem a bit dizzy." She held his arm securely as he stumbled a bit for no apparent reason. "Are you tired?"

"No I just have a little headache. I'm fine."

"That's not good." Worry streaked across Sakura's face. "Are you sure your okay? If we go to Suna it may get worse."

"I'm sure I'll be fine after lunch. I'm great."

"If you're sure."

"Positive."

She studied him doubtfully. "Okay, since you're really sure. We'll eat an earlier lunch though, okay."

He actually gave her a little half smile this time. "Thanks." Sakura beamed at him, leading him by his arm.

A/N: That was way too short. I'm really tired. R&R please! I'm not sure if this chapter was really good for much other than beginning the Suna chapters. Which I think is 6, 7, and maybe 8. Oh well. Thanks.

**Chapter 5:End**


	6. Eye Issues

**How and Why?**

**Chapter 6: Eye Issues.**

Disclaimer:Same as the last 5.

A/N: I'm sorry. I'm retyping this all today because I'm not entirely sure where the C.D. With half of this chapter is. Fortunately I write every chapter down so if stuff like this happens I can redo my work. I was holding off doing this and now it's been 2 weeks since my last update and I'm very sorry! Hope you like it and please review!

"Welcome to Suna." The Kazekage greeted blandly. "How are you all?"

Naruto, obviously beyond excited, had a huge smile stretching across his face as he stepped in front of the Kazekage. "Hi Gaara! We're great! Except Shino has heat stroke or something. We're not sure on that one."

One of his advisers looked alarmed. Gaara glanced over Naruto's shoulder to look at Shino and Sakura. He didn't look too bad, but he was red and not sweating so that definitely was not good. Sakura was glancing at Shino's worriedly, but firmly held a smile as she nodded and to Gaara. "Hello, Gaara. Been awhile. Do you have someplace he could maybe lay down. His head hurts."

Gaara turned to the alarmed adviser, whom Sakura noticed was actually a woman who looked around her forties. "Please find one of the guest rooms for him. Make sure it's very cool and bring bottled water and ice from the kitchen down the hall and to the left. Naruto, you can go on a walk with me around Suna. Sakura, you need another doctor for assistance?"

"No I should be fine. I know how to deal with heat stroke if that's what this is. Thank you though." She smiled as the adviser sent an attendant to go get the water and lead then away from Gaara and Naruto to the room.

She lead them down a hallway and to the left into one of the spare rooms. She opened the door and flicked on the overhead light causing Shino to flinch slightly. "Okay, the attendant put the ice water in the conjoining bathroom to the right of the window over on the other side of the room. Do you need anything else before I go?" Clearly this woman had some sort of mothering going on.

"No, thank you."

"Should you need me just ask the attendant down the hall to the right. Ask for Hima."

"Thank you very much." Sakura nodded as the woman left. Sakura turned on Shino. "Just a headache right? I'll be fine by noon. You liar."

"Sorry, Sakura. I really didn't think I'd get sick. I haven't been sick since I was ten."

"Ten? Then you're definitely overdue. I warned you. Take off your jacket. It's too hot for that."

"I'm okay with it on." She shot him a murderous glare as he sat down on the bed. "Never mind. I get it. Jacket. Now."

"That's right. Right now. I'm going to get you a washcloth for your head. Stay here."

"I'm not going to die or anything. And it's not like I'm going to run away." He muttered as he flopped down on the bed. After of course removing his jacket and untying his headband. He just left his glasses on for a later fight.

In the other room he heard the faucet running. Then flicking off as he heard Sakura re-enter the room. "Okay. Now tell me what's wrong with you exactly. If you cooperate I won't get Naruto in here to annoy the compliance out of you." She sat beside him on the bed.

He let out a groan and decided to take off his glasses to rub at his eyes. "That's not very nice of you. My head is killing me."

"How so? Explain what, where, and how please."

Shino made a 'hmm' noise as Sakura removed his hand from his eyes and re-covered them with a washcloth. "Well it feels like I got punched in the face and it hurts behind my eyes. I'm dehydrated. I think I'm dizzy but I'm a little confused."

"Are you nauseous at all?"

"No, but that's a little like dizzy. I don't want to stand up and find out."

"Okay, here. Check your temperature," she handed him a thermometer, "and I'll go get Ibprofen and a bottled water. If it is heat stroke there's not a lot to worry about until your temperature hits 103°Fahrenheit (39.4°Celsius)."

"Okay, what happens then?"

"Breathing difficulty, hallucinations, agitation, disorientation, muscle cramps, vomiting-"

"Okay you can stop now!"

"Sorry. I'll be right back." She smiled and left the room for the bathroom again.

"Sakura I got 99°F(37.2°C). Can you turn on a different light, please? It's too bright in here. It's kinda making my eyes." After a few seconds he saw the lights dim under the washcloth. He also heard the door to the bathroom open and close as Sakura left. When she came back she had a bottle of water.

"Sakura?" He called out softly.

"Yeah it's me. Here you go. If we keep the temperature down you should be able to go to dinner tonight. Now just take that and go to sleep."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. It's my job."

The little alarm she'd set on the nightstand by the bed went off at 5:50. p.m. Of course she hadn't meant to fall asleep waiting on Shino to wake up. She was sitting on the floor by the bed with Shino's hands playing in her hair as she slept. How cute. She stood up and check his temperature while he was still asleep. 98.6°F(36.9°C). Normal. That's good.

_*Knock Knock*_

She heard someone knocking at the door. Maybe Hima. She hurried to open it before it woke Shino.

Unfortunately it was Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN! It's time to eat!"Naruto bounced behind Gaara. _I guess Gaara was the one who knocked. If Naruto had, the door would've broken._

Sakura shushed him. "Naruto. Shut up. He's sleeping. Hello Gaara. We'll meet you at the dining hall."

"But Sakura-chan–" Gaara held up his right hand to quiet Naruto's whining. "We'll await you patiently, Naruto, in the dining area. Do you know the way?"

"Yes, I can ask Hima."

"Okay, then take your time. I hope he's feeling better."

"Thanks I think so. He's still sleeping though. I'm going to wake him up now." Gaara grabbed Natuo's sleeve and pulled the sulking blond down the hall. She shut the door behind her and went to check on Shino. To her surprise when she looked she found him curled around a pillow sleeping soundly despite Naruto's noise. He never slept that soundly in all the time she'd known him.

She rubbed his shoulder softly. "Shino? It's time to wake up. Supper's done." He rolled away from her a little with a moan. Never ever did he move is his sleep. He was practically dead. She sat down beside him and rubbed a little bit more noticeably on his shoulder.

He groaned a little louder and rolled toward Sakura completely. He blinked twice, like he was waking up but it seemed to give him a headache and he shut his eyes tight again. He went to grab the pillow he had a hold of but it rolled off the bed so he ending up burying his face in Sakura's side and clinging around her waist. Since she'd had clingy patients at the hospital more often than not, this didn't particularly bother her as much and an ANBU black op doing it or someone along those lines.

She put her hands glowing green with chakra over his eyes to see if she could help him at all with the headache. She immediately hit a block. There was so much chakra residue in his eyes from making the pupil smaller and larger it was a wonder he couldn't see it in his eyes. Carefully, like unknoting delicate cords, she dove behind the chakra network behind his eyes. He was still half trying to focus and all the buildup was blocking the flow in his eyes. She gently unwound the knots and cleared the residue. After she finished numbing his headache from forcing all the chakra in his eyes she began to check his general ability to see.

His eyesight was surprisingly unaffected. She put a seal up so he couldn't open his eyes and began talking to him again. "Shino," She stated calmly as she found another knot and began unwinding it, "You can wake up now. It won't hurt anymore." She left her hands, still unwinding the threads behind his eyes, where they were as he woke up and realized that he was clinging to her waist. Tightly.

He sat up quickly. "Sakura-san. I'm very sorry. I didn't realize I grabbed you."

"Of course you didn't. You were sleeping. It's perfectly fine. I don't care. How are you? Is your head feeling better?"

"Yes. I'm not hot anymore. And my head doesn't hurt more than a twinge now. What are you doing. It feels so amazing."

"I'll get rid of the twinge in a second. This is a bad knot, or you probably wouldn't feel it this much. I have questions. How do you keep your chakra from blinding you? You have to keep a constant flow or your eyes will dilate and possibly make you blind, right?"

"The kikaichū move it. It feels weird, even for me, having them physically on my eyes, so I don't do it so often for my own comfort. The chakra was really more like a massage on my eyes. It was cool and fluid. It wasn't like freezing cold or anything but it definitely numbed it out. It's very comforting."

"I've been told that before, once or twice. Normally I don't allow my patients to be awake for a procedure like this. It's almost like a version of the chakra scalpel except not as sharp. More like fingers. Be very still though. I don't want to miss. Is the twinge gone yet?"

"Yes. It feels numb and that's remarkably good."

"Okay then, I'm going to finish." She closed her eyes and very slowly began working to draw her chakra out of his nerves and chakra points behind the his eyes. As she did, he began to feel the cool fluid sensation leave his eyes. Just before she removed her hand she rubbed the last bit of green chakra on her fingertips across his eyelids to break her seal.

He focused his chakra to adjust his pupil and blinked experimentally. It even took a fraction of a second less. "Thanks. It really feels much better now. I hadn't realized so much pressure had built up. I should be more careful not to damage my sight."

"As a doctor I'd like to recommend you have that done more often. Once every week or two would be best. It would really help to increase the frequency at which you clean out that residue. How long do you stay like that?"

"A month at the most. It's been about a month and a half." He added sheepishly. "Are you volunteering to do this once a week, or something?"

"Yep, it's completely free. It's a good offer. I am Tsunade's only student and best doctor. I'm in pretty high demand, if I do say so myself."

"Huh. You found it interesting how my eyes work and you want to learn more? How sweet of you to offer for no personal gain." He guessed.

Sakura turned scarlet. "No that's not it completely. Though I can admit it's part of it. You're just so interesting."

"Sure, why not. Since you're honest. Just don't tell dad you're going to do this. He'll accuse you of trying to steal clan secrets." She laughed but Shino just tilted his head at her curiously.

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Why is this a problem if we're engaged? We even had a party! He knows. He planned it."

"Actually I think your mom planned it, but that's beside the point. As long as we're not totally believed by him, which we're not, we don't want to raise any undue questions or suspicious thoughts in his warped mind."

"He still won't believe us." She looked a little sad.

"No but that's okay he doesn't have to."

"He doesn't like me. At all." At this she looked miserable. She really wasn't a hated person very much. It quite obviously bothered her that she was trying to get his approval, for whatever reason, and she wasn't winning.

"No he really does like you. He's just a little paranoid." Shino decided to shift to a safer subject. "Why'd you wake me up again? You never told me."

"Oh, right! I totally forgot while I was exploring your eyes. Gaara invited us to dinner, and it's starting now. Started actually. It's 6:45. Shoot, I told him I'd be down in a second. Do you want to come? Are you hungry?"

"Sure I'll go. Can I have a minute to get dressed again?"

"Sure go ahead and change. I'll wait for you." She plopped on the bed pondering Shibi/Chibi's suspicion, except now she was a little annoyed by it.

He nodded. "Thanks." He started to dig in his bag then looked back at her quizically. "Are you waiting for the show?" He smirked slightly as she blushed.

"I'll just go wait for you outside the door, okay."

"Good plan."

"Thanks. I get those sometimes."

She stood up and left the room. Then she sat down in front of the door to wait for him.

"Shino!" Naruto yelled at him as he walked in. "Good to see you up and alive!" _Damn he's noisy. I'm still a bit tired._

"Yes I'm alive. Don't alert the media or anything."

Sakura glared at him furiously. "I told you he was fine. You didn't have to shout in Gaara's home. You made him jump because you were right in his ear. Always nice to see you Gaara."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure. Glad to see you're doing well Aburame Shino. I'm sorry I missed your party. I just couldn't get away. We had a little situation here and I had to be present. It's sorta a full time job."

Naruto laughed. "Yep 24/7."

Sakura laughed along with him. "Of course. He's reliable. When you say 24/7 you mean 24 minutes of the next 7 hours. We don't mind you missing the party. Do we Shino? You're very good at your job. Besides, it wasn't a big deal."

Gaara quirked his imaginary eyebrow under his spiky red hair. "That's different than what Temari and Kankuro told me."

"It was just a huge party. We could throw you one if you'd like. It wouldn't be too much trouble. Ours was ready in about a week."

"No thank you. The birthday party Naruto threw me last year was enough." Naruto pouted. "Not that it wasn't fun. So how long are you all planning to stay?"

"Tomorrow if we're welcome. Unless you need us to leave early."

"No I'd love you all to stay. Please make-"

Naruto burst out happily and grabbed Gaara's sleeve. "I told you I wasn't lying so I could stay." He turned to Sakura. "He didn't believe me! Can you believe it?"

Gaara completed his forgotten sentence, wincing from the proximity he had to Naruto when he had yelled. " –yourselves at home. Sorry, Naruto. You just did something like that last time. Don't you remember?"

Naruto turned and sniffed. "I remember no such thing. I have no idea what you're talking about. Honestly, you should make more sense if you're leading a country, don't you think Sakura? Shino?"

Sakura messed with a strand of her hair. "I do remember us having some trouble getting you to leave last time we were here. But really, it's rude to keep yelling in Gaara's ears like that. Say sorry. I'm pretty sure they could hear you all the way back in Konoha."

Naruto visibly shrunk. "Was I really that loud again. I didn't realize. Sorry Gaara."

Sakura nodded her approval. "That's much better. Can we eat now? Not trying to be rude or anything but I'm starving. I bet if he doesn't eat soon he'll get dizzy again."

"I wasn't that bad."

"You remember?"

"Well, no but you said so yourself... You're mean."

"Thank you. How nice."

Gaara had soup brought in but as he sat down to eat Kankuro rushed in the door with Hima trailing behind.

Hima smiled at Shino. "I'm glad to see you're well now."

Shino stared blankly. "Do I know you? I don't remember meeting you."

Hima laughed. "I suppose you wouldn't. Are you sure he's okay girlie?"

"As okay as he ever is." She smiled lightly.

Gaara sighed. "What do you need Kankuro?"

Hima stepped forward instead. "Lord Kazekage, we require you in the 3rd conference room. There's a meeting already in place."

Kankuro smiled and waved Gaara forward. "Come on now Gaara. Temari says she'll come watch your friends. It's getting a bit late anyway. We'll let you have the day off tomorrow if nothing else major comes up."

"Fine. Excuse me, please. Kankuro, what's happening?"

"Classified."

"They're Konoha. It's not like they won't know the second they get home. The Hokage's prized student and one of her favorite kids in the whole village. Even an Aburame could probably get what he wants from Lady Tsunade if he worked hard enough at it."

"It's not my place to decide. It's yours once you hear the news. Please hurry."

"Fine. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Gaara said.

Naruto huffed unhappily. "Why the afternoon?"

Gaara smirked. "Because you sleep so freaking late. We can all go on a walk or something tomorrow. Good night everyone."

"Night Gaara!" Naruto yelled after him. He the proceeded to dig into his soup.

Shino smirked at Sakura. "That was interesting."

"What was?"

Shino shook his head. "Nothing. I'll tell you later." He whispered under his breath. "Hey Naruto, is the soup good?

A/N: Okay so technically I posted this on Thursday but I started writing on Wednesday so we're gonna say I made my deadline alright. Sorry I kinda decided to strike last Wednesday's chapter, but I was studying for my exams. Which I passed! Six A's and One B! Damn Spanish ruined my record. But that's okay because I didn't fail! Any way, all the temperatures are right and the stuff about heat stroke is all accurate. I have school tomorrow even if it's my last day so good night! I'm not a Freshman anymore! But I am really, really tired. It's 1:09 in the morning!

**Ending now!**


	7. Classified

**How and Why?**

**Chapter 7: Classified**

Disclaimer: I still don't own this. (Maybe I should check Ebay or something?)

A/N: My vacation rocked! Not that anyone asked... But anyway I'm very sorry you guys had to wait so long... So, I just have to warn you about something. To be morally nice. This isn't going to take over the story or anything but there are some not so straight implications coming up. GaaraXNaruto stuff. It's not that bad, but I don't usually write normal pairings. There might be a chapter or two bringing it up again later but this is the first so there's the warning on it. Sorry, I like the pairing. It's only slightly there. At the end. In a conversation that neither Gaara nor Naruto are even involved in... Enjoy! R&R!

"Naruto have you seen Gaara today?" Sakura puzzled. She hadn't seen him since last night at dinner. None of them had.

"Nope. I saw him last night running around by his office. He was yelling at one of his people."

"Really? That's weird." Aside from nearly becoming unhinged years ago, Shino never saw him venture from the his calm, serene state. "He may turn up later. After all, it's only 11:30. He does have somewhat of a full-time job."

Sakura grinned. "You're right. Nothing to worry about. Do you want to go on a walk. It's as hot as yesterday, but after I helped your head you should be fine. Naruto don't be annoying, okay?"

"Alright, fine." He moped.

Shino shrugged. "That sounds okay. Only one objection. I don't know my way around Suna so well. Do you?"

"I've gotten a few tours over the time we've known Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. We are the Kazekage's friends. Some of his best friends actually. Even if we weren't, Naruto and I are students of the legendary Sanin. My particular Sanin is Lady Hokage of Konoha. I don't generally have a lot of problems getting what I want, nor does Naruto."

"Well that's a bit scary. Why don't you just go find out what's going on? Since you both want to know so bad and you both have the influence." Shino waved back at Naruto as Sakura led him down the steps toward the front door.

"Well, I could make a nuisance of myself and hunt Gaara down, but that's not very nice. Plus I'll figure it out eventually. You should know by now," She tilted her head at him with a lazy grin, "I always do eventually. It's the same concept."

"What about Naruto?"

"If he starts making a nuisance of himself he knows I'll kill him."

"I can believe that." They spent a few hours walking around the town drawing in curious eyes as Sakura hopped flamboyantly about looking at virtually everything possible. Meanwhile Shino was pulled helplessly behind her. He watched her point at various 'pretty' buildings or talk and smile socially with friendly strangers about the 'pretty' buildings.

As he was drug around like a rag doll, he noticed little things about her. The way she flipped her hair away to make eye contact with people she met. The way she smiled genuinely to everyone. Man or woman, old or young, happy or sad. She made people feel better. She'd learned how to make even people like him want to talk to her from work and she was damn good at it. She even talked to little children who could barely talk like their adult parents. She'd talk to the parents for a minute or so then the children would tug her hands and show her a shiny rock or a pretty dress and she'd kneel down and look with wide eyes like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Charisma. Learned or natural, it was extremely effective. People naturally liked her open and friendly nature. The calmness. The safety. All smiles and laughs.

After around an hour and a half of pulling him this way and that or walking in front of him, Sakura grabbed his hand and urged him forward to walk in time with her steps so she could talk to him about the scenery as well.

He even somehow ending up buying blown sand glass in blue and green colors. After, of course, she'd watched the whole process, proclaimed she absolutely had to have a vase or glass, and then realized she had no money on her. The man even offered to give her a tab to repay later. She just wouldn't.

"No, no, I couldn't. I should have remembered my wallet anyway. Thank you very much sir." She'd said as she smiled somewhat sadly. He couldn't take it. She was so freaking ecstatic when he'd said he'd pay too. Smiles and hugs and promises to repay him. He'd even ended up holding the bags.

She was still running around saying something. "Aren't the sand walls so _cool_, Shino?" She buzzed as she rubbed the hardened clay wall. "Sand shifts so much but thanks to Gaara this is hard and compacted and sparkly in the sunshine."

"I don't think he was going for sparkly." Shino commented offhandedly. "Do you really love it here that much?" He asked, only slightly amused.

"Of course I do! It's so beyond interesting here. There are so many things to see and explore. Don't you like I here?"

"Yes. I do like it here."

"Then why do you ask?"

"You just appear to enjoy the desert more than normal people is all. It's very distracting."

"Sorry?" She smiled. " I do love the desert more than most." She turned to look at him with concern. " Is the sun bothering you or something. We can go back inside if you really need to? We should be more careful with your health. If you don't feel good, we can go inside right now."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. To each their own, right?"

"Yep that's right. Thanks. Sorry I drag you everywhere."

"It's okay. It's not like I have any important places to go right now."

"Except even if you find something else to do or this isn't really your thing, we'll stay together right? You'll stay with me? I really enjoy your company. It's refreshing having someone mellow around. I don't even have to babysit Naruto. It's so great."

"Sure, I'll be here. Or actually, I'll be following you." She shot him another jovial smile and began to tug him toward something else pretty to look at, but he found himself unusually excited– fluttery– as he recalled what she told him. 'you'll stay with me right?' 'I enjoy your company'. He felt his mood climb as he came to a stunning realization. She didn't have to go with him on a walk, but she did. It wasn't widely known here that they were together. There was no one around that they knew for that matter.

This sensation was, sadly, short-lived. They'd been looking around Suna for nearly 4 hours. As he began to point this out to Sakura, a Kazekage guard strode over and interrupted them bluntly.

"Are you both of Konoha?"

"Yes. We are." Sakura replied seriously, all humor soon leaking out of her voice.

"Our Lord Kazekage needs to see you now."

"Have you found Naruto yet? You are?"

"The blond boy? He's been yapping around Lord Kazekage's office for a few hours now. Is he one of your party? My name's Tsume, by the way."

Sakura smacked her palm to her face. "Are you serious right now? I told him not to be annoying! I told him that before we got to Suna and then I told him right before we left and what does he do? Annoy Gaara at work! God help him when I get there!"

"He really wasn't that bad miss."

"Really?" She put her hands on her hips skeptically.

"Well, no, he is that bad. But he made Lord Kazekage laugh, so now everyone loves him. Especially the Lord's secretary. She loves talking to him about Lord's hair."

"Okay, I'll bite. What did he do to make everyone love him?"

"He fell."

"That's all."

"Well... He took some people with him. Actually he took 5 of our head generals with him."

"God, you're joking. Please tell me you're joking. Like, right now!"

"Nope. Down a flight of stairs. He did say you would kill him."

Sakura rubbed her temple wearily. " I suppose if Gaara is laughing. He needs to more often. Okay lets go. What's happening?"

"It's not exactly a public announcement." He stiffened.

"Meaning you don't know anything about this."

He glanced around warily at the chain of Sakura followers and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Let's just say I know enough to know that this is not something even the powerful Konoha would want shouted through their streets and leave it at that, okay? These people don't need to know right now."

He lead them back to the Kazekage's office. But as the guardsmen began to knock on the doors they heard Naruto yelling. By the sound of it, he was more than just a little put out.

"Gaara! I don't wanna go! I wanna help! Please don't make me go now!"

Through the door they also heard Gaara groan. "Naruto, it's nice having you here, but you need to report this to Lady Hokage. Your duty to your village should come before your leisure time."

"It's not fair!" As Naruto continued to complain, Sakura ignored the need to knock and burst in to reprimand Naruto.

"Naruto, why are you pestering Gaara. Look at him. He's tired." The young Kazekage did have his usual dark circles but he was also half hunched over in his seat.

"Because Gaara wants us to leave Suna, Sakura-chan!"

That surprised her a bit. "You do? Did Naruto offend your military when he knocked them down the stairs, or something? I'll destroy him if you'd like." She tacked on to the end.

Gaara's lip twitched up before he became stoic again. Not without effort of course. "No, that's fine. It's not the case at all that we don't like having you three here. It appears a very imposing threat has appeared outside our borders. Akatsuki. Two of them."

That straightened Naruto's face quickly. "Sasuke's brother. The one I told you was hunting me. He's Akatsuki. Was he with them?"

"I don't think so. They weren't coming towards us though so we didn't get a good look, so we assume we should alert the other villages, as well. Which is why you all should go tell Lady Hokage. We'll begin alerting our other allies, while you go tell Konoha to warn those that no longer see us seriously. This isn't about village pride. This is about saving innocent people."

Sakura stared forward. She was assessing the situation. Wanting to help more really. " Did you notice which Akatsuki they were? Do you have any other information we could pass on? Anything at all?"

"No. There are two of them. That's all we saw. I'm sorry. Sadly that is the extent of my knowledge at this time."

She turned to look at Naruto sympathetically. "Okay then, we understand. We'll head out as soon as possible. Immediately after we pack, in fact."

"Thank you. Our resources are very limited in village connections at this time due to the last few Kazekages." He nodded to her gratefully then turned to face another problem at hand. Naruto.

"Gaara! I don't wanna go! It's not fair." He whined pitiably. Then pouted, his lower lip jutting out cutely.

Sakura rubbed her eyes with her index and forefinger. "Naruto, I told you–"

Gaara raised his hand to silence her and carefully gained eye contact with Naruto. He spoke both slowly and gently, trying to get his point across. "Naruto, I'm very sorry, but you have to stay with your team. I'll be coming to Konoha soon anyway. You'll see me then, okay?"

"Why will you be there?" He questioned.

"The Chunin Exams. They're in Konoha. It's only a few months away. April. Then you can drag me around the village for days on in. When I'm not at the exams of course."

Naruto tried to hold his pout but a sunny smile was leaking through. "Really?"

"Sure, but you have to pack right now. I mean it. This second. Then when you finish before them," He gestured to Sakura and Shino standing back behind him now, watching the show, "you can come hang out with me until you have to leave. Okay."

Naruto considered this offer and nodded. "Fine, but you have to promise you'll be there in April. And you've got to promise to stop forgetting to write."

"I forgot once!" He protested. Then he sighed. "Alright. Promise. Now go get ready to leave."

He began to bound to the door then looked back at Sakura hopefully. "It's not like Sakura-chan would be nice enough to just forget me here."

Sakura laughed. "Naruto, I really would, but Tsunade would kill me. Literally."

He moped a minute. "Yeah you're probably right. Granny would miss me too much." Then he quickly perked up. "Don't forget to take your time packing." Naruto darted off to shove his things sloppily in his bag to be repacked later by Sakura when she found his underwear or something falling out on the road behind him.

Sakura smiled at Gaara. "You just saved me so much time and effort. When you come to the village, I'll actually give Naruto the money he'll try and mooch out of me to buy you ramen."

Gaara gave a small chuckle. "Does he realize that if he asked I could just buy him the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Several times over in fact."

"Obviously not. I don't think he'd want you to do that to the old man though. He just loves it there." She flicked her glance over to Shino, staring idly out the window. "Well, come on Shino. Let's go pack." She snagged his hand and once again began yanking him out of his thoughts and of the room.

"Sure. Packing."

"So, what's so enthralling outside Gaara's window?" She asked, trying to seem disinterested.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at something pretty intently outside the window while we were in there trying to get Naruto to leave." She commented as she strolled down the hall back to the room they'd gotten yesterday.

"Oh, I get what you're asking. I was thinking."

"I got that part. What about?"

"Naruto." Well, that threw her.

"Naruto?" She asked confusedly

"Yep. And Gaara."

"Naruto and Gaara? Really?"

"Uh-huh." They'd stopped in the middle of the hall.

Sakura tilted her head. "What about Gaara and Naruto?" Shino gave her a 'are you stupid' look behind his glasses as the realization finally dawned on her. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "Is it something you think I noticed?"

"Definitely." He nodded assuredly and they continued walking.

"Like how Gaara appeases Naruto because he's all mopey and the only reason Naruto gets all mopey is so Gaara will pay the most attention to him when he's appeasing."

"Exactly. It's a very intricate way to make sure they're paying attention to one another."

"So you noticed how they always do that too?"

"Yep. But it's not so much the fact that Naruto gets mopey that I'm looking at. Naruto loves his friends. He'd get mopey over you. It's all Gaara that surprises me. That he not only puts up with it, but also encourages it with compliance is very interesting."

"You've really figured this out. It didn't take me that long either."

"When did you figure it out?"

Sakura smiled at him. "I told him I thought Gaara's hair was the cutest thing about him, and he started arguing that his eyes were cuter."

Shino shot her an an amused look. "That's a good indicator too. What do you think about all of it then?"

"What do you mean? My teammate's closet crush on a guy so far in his closet he can find Christmas presents? Or just Naruto in the closet?"

Shino's smile got a fraction bigger, like he was about to laugh, then it shrunk back to normal again. "Both."

"He'll come out eventually, tell me, and I'll make hi talk to Gaara. Before I do that I'll get Temari to talk to Gaara since she knows too. Just to make sure he'll be sensitive if he's still closet when Naru talks to him. Which I doubt he will when Naruto pouts at him because he likes him. But I don't mind the precaution."

"You talk like you've had this planned for years." He opened the room door for her then followed her inside.

"Not for years." She dodged. "Just awhile. It wasn't that hard to tell Naruto felt a connection with him when they both have tailed demons. Hey do you think we can make it home by the 11th? Maybe?"

"Well, we can try."

"Cool. It's not like I need to do anything mind-numbingly important, I just miss being at home."

"Well, then I guess we should start packing instead of just standing here."

"Fine. Since we'll have to yank Naruto away from Gaara we should hurry."

_February 11th._

Sakura flopped on the couch. "What time is it Shino?" She groaned out.

"Um... It's 7:30-ish." He looked at the microwave clock in the kitchen as he grabbed them both a glass of water. "Yeah, 7:30. Is Sayuri planning on visiting us tonight. She wanted to see you when we got home for a minute right?"

"After the mission, yeah. I'm not sure if Tsunade would tell her tonight or give us reprieve until tomorrow. God, I'm exhausted. I really love going to visit Gaara and all, but that walk is so freaking long."

Shino flopped down on the couch beside her. "I can understand the feeling. Are you filing the mission report and the Akatsuki report tonight?"

She let her head roll back and lay on the couch. "Sure, I can do that." She said unenthusiastically.

_*Knock Knock*_

Sakura smiled lightly. "Mom! I guess Tsunade did tell her."

It was a pretty smile, sunny and bright. Shino decided to take pity. "Why don't you guys stay in here to talk and I'll take the reports and stuff and go to the bedroom. I'll come back when I finish."

_*Knock Knock*_

"I'm supposed to finish the reports. It's one of my assignments for this mission." She glanced at the door.

"Well technically you volunteered when you didn't have to because you didn't think you'd have anything you wanted to do when you got back. Now you do. So I'll volunteer."

"Seriously?" He nodded. She flung her arms around him then walked to answer the door. "You're the absolute best. The sweetest! Thanks Shino."

He rolled his eyes at her exuberance and walked away before Sayuri came to tackle him.

_I'm doing extra work, but I suppose it's worth it... To keep away from Sayuri that is._

Chapter 7: End


	8. Valentine's Day

**How and Why?**

**Chapter 8:Valentines Day**

Disclaimer: Not my characters... Not my holiday... I don't own a thing. So don't rub it in.

A/N: What's up people? I'm extremely tired and I can't sleep so I'm working. Happy Valentines Day even though I missed the holiday. At one time I had the dates for this matched with the days of the year... but that kinda died. Oh well, Valentine's in June works right. (*) ICU is the acronym for Intensive Care Unit. You'll need that in a minute so just hang on to it or look for my little asterisk in parenthesis symbol. Enjoy/review!

"Are we gonna go on a date?" Sakura asked over breakfast. In a very random burst of conversation in an otherwise silent room.

"Would you like to go on a date today? Don't you have to work?"

"Nope! I don't. I don't work holidays, or weekends, or my birthday, or your's."

"How'd you pull that off? Do you rule the world or is the ability to manipulate a gift."

"Gift. I'm the head nurse. The only catch is that I'm on call in the (*)ICU 24/7. If there's a bad attack on the village I'm usually there before they ever have to call me anyway. But hey if I can get myself a deal where I can't lose, I'm not going to argue it."

"And here I thought doctors loved their jobs. Sure, date is good. Why not? What do you wanna do?"

"Is this a real date or a we're-fake-engaged-so-we-should-go-on-fake-dates date." She asked suspiciously.

He looked over at her nervously. "Is there a right answer or am I just screwed either way? I'll leave the room or something for the next hour if you'd like."

"This isn't a trick question, Shino. I just wanna know what you think of it."

"Really? It sounds an awful lot like a dirty trick to me. Do you really want me to pick?"

"Yes you pick... I won't murder you or anything."

"Fine, I pick real date, then."

"Do you?"

He looked very intently at his food before answering hesitantly. "Yes?"

"You wanna go on a real date?"

"Um... Yeah. I've already canceled plans for dinner with you mother for Valentine's because I told her we had a date. I might as well say I told the truth."

She tilted her head to the side slightly."What did she say to that exactly?"

"She just told me some stuff she said you liked. She told me a few things about when you were little. Random stuff like that."

"Like what _exactly?"_

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Jerk."

Naruto burst in the door carrying a bundle of *pink amaryllis flowers*. "Hey Shino, I picked your flowers up from the florist. Good morning, Sakura-chan. I'm just going to go now." He handed Shino the flowers the bolted out the door.

Shino laughed awkwardly. "Well, take a guess on this one. Your mother told me you really liked flowers so I just kinda guessed. Here. Happy Valentine's day." He handed the flowers over stiffly.

Sakura grabbed the flowers and inhaled the scent. "These are so beyond gorgeous. Thanks Shino! I love them!"

"Glad you do." He mumbled, staring intently at the floor.

"I'm going to put them in a vase and set them on the counter." She ran off to get a vase out from under the kitchen sink, smiling like an idiot.

Then she walked back in with her bouquet and looked at him with mock pity. "You must have hated having to talk to my mother for more than ten minutes. You poor thing." She giggled teasingly.

"That was definitely something to notice. It was a part of the trauma."

"What's the other part?"

"I'm not even sure. I just feel like being social today, I suppose. I have no clue."

Sakura mocked horror. "Do you know how to be social? It's terrifying to even picture. Twice in one day... Eww, makes me shudder."

"Oh, ha ha." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"And you're laughing? Oh lord help us all." She jogged to the bathroom to fill the vase with water.

"You're mean, you know that." He yelled after her as he started to wash the dishes from breakfast and put them back in the cabinet.

He started to wash another cup when he Sakura scream, "Shino!" from the bathroom followed by the sound of the vase shattering against the floor."

He ran to the bathroom by their room to find her shaking in the door with the remains of the vase at her feet. She huddled up against him ranting something incoherently. He didn't understand anything about it until he looked into the bathroom.

There he saw a rather large snake inhabiting the sink. Unfortunately for him, Sakura also had some issues with it.

"Shino! Get it! Get it! Kill it! It BIT me!"

Since she was already clinging and attached to his jacket he used her hold to drag her into the hallway and desperately tried to get her to relax. Apparently she was fine with kakaichū or deadly jounin missions, yet deathly afraid of snakes. Because that was completely rational.

"Shh. You're fine, Sakura. Okay. Where did you get bit. I promise, I'll take care of it, but you have got to calm down. Okay. What's wrong?" _I don't get why she's still freaking out. God, she's having a panic attack or something and she can't even see the damn thing. Better yet, she won't tell me if the damn thing bit her!_

He pulled her into the bedroom and made her sit after he pried her off the front of his jacket. Then he went to the bathroom and stuck the snake outside without issue. He got Sakura a glass of water from the kitchen and went back into the room to sit with her.

_Well she's not crying anymore. Though I have no idea when she started._ Sure enough her face was stained and red. She was still shaking and fidgeting nervously. He sat beside her and rubbed her arm softly.

"Sakura," he said soothingly, "it's gone now. It's out of the house. You're gonna be just fine now, okay. You said it bit you before. I really need you to tell me where you got bit, okay?"

Sakura still didn't talk, but she nodded like a child and pointed at her knee. A shard of glass embedded itself when she dropped the vase on the floor. It was in no way a small, insignificant piece of glass but it also wasn't a venomous bite from a large snake.

She made a little yelping sound then something like a hiccup before asking, "It's gone?" He nodded and watched the tenseness leave her muscles. Her head drooped froward and hit his shoulder. She began to speak normally, without the childlike fear. "If you can't tell I'm a bit afraid of snakes."

"Are you? I hadn't noticed. Are you okay now? Aside from your knee?"

"I think so." She picked the glass out of her knee with a somewhat shaky hand and the set to work healing with her chakra. "Did I freak you out?"

"Nah, I just thought you went into a catatonic state... No biggie. I'm just a bit curious as to why you just had a panic attack over a snake though. You really don't seem the type."

She finished patching up her knee and wrapped her arms very carefully around his stomach. "Sorry, I'm still a bit fuzzy."

"No you're not. There's a kakaichū on your neck checking vitals. You're nearly over this. And lying. Why?"

"Those insects are smart aren't they. Amazing."

"Now you're changing the subject. Of course, I understand if you feel it's not my business. I'll just go clean up that vase now, if you'd like."

As he stood up to leave Sakura's hand caught his jacket sleeve. "Hang on a sec. I flipped out on you." She took in a deep breath. "I owe you this one. In the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams, did you hear about any weird things from there? Any incidents. I'll be the first to admit they kept everything pretty hush hush. They still do." He sat back down and started rubbing on her back and arms again as she wrapped around him again.

"You're referring to the Shikaku appearing?"

"No, but that was quieted too. I'm talking about Orochimaru coming to steal Sasuke. We were alone, Sasuke and I... I don't even remember why, and Orochimaru kinda appeared from a tree, and he bit Sasuke and it-" She shuddered and rubbed her face into his jacket again.

"You're talking about when he got the curse mark. You were there?"

"Yeah, I was. It's so stupid. I was terrified. Naruto and Sasuke were both unconscious for a long time. I thought they were going to die and it really freaked me, ya know. Sasuke was really in pain too. After he got bit. God, he was grabbing my hand so tight I thought he was going to break it. He just kept screaming at me that it burned. I couldn't do a thing to help either of them. I was just annoying and scared. I didn't do a damn thing to help them. I should've found something to do to help them. There had to have been something, right?" She agonized pathetically.

"Okay, calm down, now. You can't change anything, but right now Sasuke and Naruto are alive because you kept them that way. You're just getting yourself worked up over things you can't change. It's only 10 in the morning. Why don't you just go back to sleep while I clean up? I'll wake you later."

"Sorry, I talked your ear off. I've never told anyone. No one really knows I was with Sasuke. I was so scared Orochimaru was going to kill me. Or take Sasuke. No one would've know. And back then, do you remember them telling us that people died in the forest all the time. I was so sure the three of us would die and no one would do anything. We'd just be gone and dead and no one would try to help. Sasuke would live with Orochimaru and I'd be gone. I wouldn't even be able to help dead. Not like I could tell anyone what happened." She laid down and curled up on her side.

"Calm, Sakura. Is it a secret?"

"I guess. Thanks for listening, Shino. You rock. Oh and I really love the flowers. I'm sorry, I think I dropped them back on the floor in the bathroom. I'm sorry. They're so pretty."

"It's fine. Just go to sleep and I'll put those on the counter in the kitchen for you."

Sakura smiled and leaned up to hug him again. Much to his and Sakura's surprise, he didn't flinch so much this time. "Yeah, I guess I will. You really are so sweet. You promise not to let me sleep all day?"

"Sure, I promise." He left the room, but ended up standing in the hall until he could hear her light snoring.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled when she walked through the door. He and Shino were sitting at the table together.

"Hey Naruto. Did Gaara send you something for Valentine's Day?"

The blonde's smile gleamed. "Yep! He sent me a letter and like 4 pounds of chocolate! He's so cool! Did he send you guys something too? He's really good about sending me things every holiday... I can't imagine he'd forget you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laughed it off slyly. "No, Naru-baka, he only sends you stuff like that. He'd never send me a gift of any kind."

"Hey I'm not stupid! Why doesn't he send you gifts too, Sakura-chan? I don't get it. Should I send him a letter and ask?"

"No, you should only ask about other people in person... But you have to make sure Shino and I are there."

"Why do you have to be there?"

"Because," Shino inserted slowly, "she wants to know why she doesn't get presents."

_Actually she wants to watch the well esteemed Kazekage turn a darker shade of red than his hair. Personally, I sort of want to see it too, but we should probably feel bad exploiting his crush on such an idiot... We should._

"Oh," Naruto smiled and nodded in recognition, "that makes sense. He told me he'd visit sometime in April for the Chunin Exams. I'll ask him then. Remind me okay."

Sakura tapped her nails on the table with a not-so-nice gleam in her eye as she plotted. "Oh, we will. You can count on us Naruto. I can't wait to hear what he has to say."

_But then again, we don't necessarily have to, and it'll help them get together in the long run... I suppose it's just whatever helps us sleep at night..._

"So Sakura-chan, why'd you sleep so late today. It's nearly 1 and you're not awake yet... Weren't you awake when I brought the flowers." Sakura deadpanned.

Shino jumped into the conversation. "She just got up to go to the bathroom. She was going to wake up at 11 but I figured since it was her day off she should sleep, so I unplugged her alarm clock. I hope you're not mad, Sakura-san."

"Just Sakura please. I guess I'll let it slide this once. What are we doing for the rest of today."

"Whatever you want."

Naruto huffed. "I have to go call Hinata. She keeps asking me to ask Kiba out for her. So I have to go do that. I'll see you guys later. I just stopped in to see how the flowers went." So with that he ran out the door again, flicking on a cell phone as he did so.

Sakura stared after him confused. "You didn't tell Naruto."

"I wasn't sure if you'd want him to know about your issue... You seemed to be a little more shaken than normal about it. I wasn't supposed to see that so I supposed that Naruto wasn't"

"Thanks. You're the coolest."

"So you've told me. What would you like to do for the rest of Valentine's Day?"

"Drink tea, eat dinner, and go to bed without incident. That might be too much to ask."

"I'll try my best."

"Thanks."

Chapter 8: End...

That was short because I had, like, two days to write it and only two people reviewed the last one. It's Wednesday so this is today's chapter... The last chapter was overdue... Oh and if you want to see a pink amaryllis they're very pretty and there's a link to one on my profile. So I'm good till next Wednesday and I will see you all then. Hope you liked, R&R and all that jazz.


	9. Did you remember?

**How and Why**

**Chapter 9: Did you remember**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry I'm late. Really, really late. Sorry. Excuse on my profile if you really want one. Other than that read on and enjoy. Time-skip... Just a small one. There's your warning. It's not April anymore.

Naruto, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but usually Sakura's here to gossip with you." Shino questioned as Naruto bounded around his kitchen looking for...

_Actually I haven't the slightest idea what he's looking for._

"Well, Sakura-chan said that you were here and she was busy, so here I am."

"She sent you because she didn't want to deal with you at work. I guess that makes sense. What are you looking for?"

"Her present."

"Sakura's?"

"Yeah! SO you do have it!"

"For or from her."

"For, duh."

"Why? Should there be a present somewhere?"

"Yes." He nodded stupidly. "It's March 16th today. That means next week is the 23rd."

"And? What's the 23rd?"

"Are you and idiot. It's Sakura-chan's birthday on March 23rd. You don't even have a present."

"I didn't realize it was her birthday, so no I don't have a present at the moment."

"That's not good. You do realize how huge your birthday was. And you just forgot hers. Poor Sakura-chan."

"It's not like I meant to. She's never told me her birthday. I just know she's 19 going on 20. That's the extent of my knowledge."

"Yeah, you don't know her birthday." Naruto rambled sarcastically. "It's not like you live together or anything. It's not like in the public eye you guys will be married in five months or anything! Jeez, lets go!"

"Where?"

"Where do you think? We're gonna go get Ino to help us and find Sakura-chan a present."

"So you don't have one, either?"

"No. I thought this might happen."

Shikamaru glared at the 'annoying woman' pulling him through the jewelry story for her friend. "Ino, why am I here?"

"We're helping Shino. You're here out of the kindness of my heart."

Shino laughed halfheartedly. "The _what_ of your _where?"_

She ignored this remark "And so far you've helped no one, so just stand there and look cute till I'm done."

Shino nudged Naruto's arm. "Why did it have to be her?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Because she's Sakura-chan's best friend. Has been since they were kids. She knows things about Sakura-chan, like what kind of jewelry she likes."

Ino darted forward, releasing Shikamaru to stand by Shino, as she spotted something undoubtedly very shiny. "Naruto, come look at these! Aren't they gorgeous!"

So for the rest of the time they had, until lunch when Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru all had an Ino ordered double date, Naruto and Ino fought over the jewelry while Shikamaru and Shino hung back watching.

Shikamaru glanced over to Shino suddenly in the third jewelry store, well out of earshot of either of the two gossips. "So, not to offend or anything, but I never figured you'd be getting married. Especially to someone like Haruno."

"Thanks, Nara." He said quietly.

"Really, no offense. I just thought Haruno would eventually wear down Sasuke. Or maybe even happily marry Naruto. You weren't really the first person I thought of when I thought of someone being closest to her. That's all."

"I realize that."

"It's just a bit strange that you'd like a girl who's so upbeat and hyper and social."

"Says the cloud watcher who's waiting on Ino."

"She's not..."

Ino ran up with a gleaming smile, cutting off his sentence. "Hey Shino, you could get flowers from my family's shop. We'll totally give you a discount or something! Me and Naruto are going to go see some flower types and arrangements now! It's a brilliant idea, isn't it!"

As she ran off with Naruto, Shikamaru continued, "...that bad. Damn, troublesome woman. She always makes a liar outta me. You do know you're not gonna get a discount. She get you the most expensive flower in the most extravagant arrangement if you don't watch her."

"Getting some peace and quiet is well worth a little extra money."

"I think you're right. I completely agree."

They caught up to the pair in the shop to find Ino comparing roses of two colors. Shino looked absently down at his watch. "Hey Ino, I think I'm going to buy something later. I gotta go meet up with Sakura for lunch. I'm late. Bye."

As he walked away he heard Ino in the shop. "Shit! We forgot too! Hinata is still waiting for us! Come on you damn idiots! Move your ass, Shikamaru!" _Poor guy. Loving a dragon like that must be hell. Crap I'm really late._

He'd missed half of her lunch hour by the time he got to the hospital garden where they usually met at the table by the dogwood trees. But it's not like it made him the least bit unhappy that he'd only see her for 20 minutes today. Not at all.

"Hey Shino! Running a bit late? How was your day? Did you do anything fun?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was abducted by Ino and Naruto, so I lost track of time. Nothing really new there. How about you?"

"Oh, nothing much here. No big medical emergencies so I helped out in the daycare in the east wing most of the day. It's so fun!"

"Sounds fun. I'm guessing you like playing with children?"

"Sometimes. It depends other times."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you ever met a child from the main branch of the Hyuuga household. Neji's attitude runs in the family. I was taking care of one of his cousins today. Little brat."

"I'm guessing he was adorable?"

"Oh, so beyond cute! It's just a bit annoying when they know you think they're cute, ya know."

"No, I try not to."

"That's no fun. Do you know what we're eating tonight yet? You're a fairly good cook, you know." She smiled persuasively.

"Not taking the bait today. Your mother invited us to dinner. So I have no idea what we're eating tonight. Sorry."

"Ah. How mean. Is Chibi-san coming too?"

Shino groaned internally at her nickname for his very strict, very lacking in a sense of humor father. It was a very good thing that he'd never heard her say that. "As far as I know he's not going to be there tonight. But I don't really know for sure. Your mother is full of surprises."

"Well, that's great."

"By the way, you have to get back about now don't you. Your lunch break ends in five minutes."

She looked at the watch on her wrist. "Oh, you're right. 1:25. Gotta go. Thanks for the visit after your no doubt strenuous dealings with Ino and Naru at the same time. See you at home, kay."

"Goodbye, Sakura."

"Oh and do you know where Ino ran off to."

"No and I don't want to be any wiser, thank you."

Sakura giggled. "You're going home then? To avoid Ino, I mean."

"Yeah, that seems to be a good plan if I can make it without getting caught. I'll see you in a few hours. I just hope I don't get caught." He glanced anxiously around as Sakura giggled louder. He watched as she turned, still giggling, and waved back before disappearing into the back door of the hospital. He turned and walked the opposite way.

On the way home, Shino was keeping conscious alertness in case Ino happened to spot him and saw a relatively small jewelry store that they had, amazingly enough, missed under Ino's scrutiny of the entire village.

So he walked in on a whim. He was greeted by a woman who barely looked any older than him. Really, mid-twenties at the most.

"Hello, my name is Yumi. Can I help you find anything, sir?"

"Maybe." But he didn't offer any further comment as he began to glance around at the cases.

"Well, who are you planning to buy something for?"

"My... um fiance, Sakura. It's her birthday next week."

"Are you looking for a necklace?"

"Yes? Possibly. I'm not sure."

"Okay, I have one with a golden chain and a heart over-" _Ino told me gold looks tacky... I should probably follow her rules._

"Silver, please. Simple."

"Oh! I have a March birthstone one with a silver chain. Would you like to see? March's was always my favorite. Aquamarine. So pretty."

"Yes. I'd like to see that one."

The necklace she brought to him certainly was beautiful nestled in it's sharply contrasting black satin box. The stone itself didn't have a setting at all, but hung free off the chain. It as a shiny aquamarine teardrop that twisted itself around it's delicate silver chain.

"Excuse me. Do you like this one?" The girl beside him questioned.

"Yeah, I do. Do you think she'd like it?"

"I've never met you fiance, but personally I love this one. It's very beautiful yet simplistic.

"I'll think she'll like it, too. I'll take this one please."

"Don't you wanna know how much it costs?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Really?"

"Nope. Could you wrap it or something? Do boxes like that need wrapping?"

"I can use a dark blue ribbon..."

"Thanks."

_Figures just as I walk into the door, the phone just has to ring!_

Shino set the black box on the counter and walked to the phone. "Huh?"

"Shino! Hi!" Sayuri's voice chimed through the phone. "What time are you two going to come over for dinner?"

"6-ish, probably."

"Really? Doesn't Sakura still get off work at 4:30? Why are you guys coming so late?"

"She'll talk to Lady Hokage until 4:55 at least then take 5 minutes to get home. I'll tell her we're going to see you for dinner and she'll take nearly a half hour to get ready and get dressed and whatever else she does. Then she'll want to sit down and rest for at least 10 minutes. Probably more. Maybe 15. By that time it's around 5:30 and we'll get to your house because she'll want to take a nice leisurely walk. I talked to her at lunch and she told me she was helping with the day care so she won't want to rush after babysitting children all day."

"Aw thanks, Shino. You're the best."

"For what?"

"You're just so attentive to Sakura. Especially after she gets off work, because she's tired. It's so sweet. I'm really glad she found someone who's so in love with her to marry! That's all. I'll see you at 6 Shino!" She hung up.

"Yeah. Sure. Bye." _I am not... Of course I like Sakura. I just know her schedule because we live together. I know how she likes to do things after work because I'm always here when she gets off work. And anyway it's her birthday soon! Of course I'd know how she likes to do things so I could make it easier for her. As a present. I live here. With her. That's why I know. It's just because we live together. It's really not like I... No. Impossible. 3 months is just a long time... Yeah._

_X Knock Knock X_

He opened the door to Shikamaru. "Ino wanted me to see if you were here. So, are you here right now Shino."

"Uh, not at the moment, no?" He asked.

"I'll tell her that. You're not home. We'll go ask... Kiba."

"Thanks. See ya." He shut the door.

_I'm really, absolutely, surely not... like that with Sakura. I don't... feel that. Apparently, I'm also not home._

Chapter 9: End

Next chapter is a short one about dinner, which will be up on time! This one is pretty short too... Sorry! Then Sakura's birthday! =) R&R please!


	10. Dinner

**How and Why?**

**Chapter 10: Dinner**

A/N: Hello people. I'm very sorry this took so long but I got stuck due to illness (I won't creep you with gory details) and this is a pretty cool chapter. Interesting... Important to the plot(sorta). I'm also sorry this is short. The next will probably be short too, but then it's Sakura-chan's birthday. I think that's gonna last 2 chapters cause it was too long to put in one on the plot. Thanks for sticking with me this far. On a not 'I'm sorry' note Welcome to Chapter 10! Woo! Enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: I'm sure a mangaka with her own anime series could write faster than me. (still sorry, by the way.)

It was a bit frightening to realize that no matter how much he'd told himself he hadn't been paying attention, he was still completely dead on about her schedule.

When they made it to Sayuri's promptly at six, as Shino predicted, they were ushered into the dining room for dinner.

He however, didn't expect to see his father in the dining room sipping his drink and waiting for them.

"Hello, Shino. Sakura. How are you both?"

Sakura smiled. "Good, Aburame-sama. Haven't heard from you in a while. Have you actually been working lately?"

"Actually, I have. Don't think I like it too much. And you?"

"Regularly. I love it. I was in the daycare today."

"You like children."

"God, I love kids. they're just the cutest."

"You don't say. Hear that Shino. She loves children. Get to work."

Shino managed to turn a shade remarkably close to the color of Sakura's hair. "Shut up."

Sayuri came in with some glasses of tea for Shino and Sakura. "So what are we talking about?"

Shibi smirked. "Oh, Sakura having children."

Sayuri dropped her tray on the table. "Sakura! I understand getting married, but doing that while your so close to your wedding is unthinkable. Do you want to impress Shino by looking like a blimp on your wedding day?"

"First of all mother, I'm too young for having babies. Two, he'd still be impressed with my looks because I wouldn't be the only one who'd have something to do with that! It's not like I can conceive children by myself!"

Shino looked horror struck. "Sakura!"

Sakura looked back at his pink face sheepishly. "Sorry, Shino. Didn't mean to scare you. So, mother, why did you invite us? Since you both obviously have ulterior motives in this little dinner."

"Sakura, don't be so dramatic. I can invite you over to dinner whenever I want to. I am your mother. I just wanted to talk to you about the wedding. I found this great catalog for dresses and I was thinking for the date you could-"

Sakura groaned. "Why do you have to butt in. I thought I told you I was doing all that myself! You know, because it's my wedding."

"I don't get why you're so mad! I was just trying to help you. To make things easier on you both."

"Like making us live together right after we get engaged. What if we'd already planned where we wanted to live. Or what if we didn't want to live together till after the wedding."

"Why?"

"I like traditions."

"What traditions?"

"No sex till after you get married for one. Living together, sharing the confined space, just makes abstaining harder."

Shino tapped Sakura's shoulder. "Um, bit uncomfortable over here."

"Sorry, hun, I'm proving my point. She's," Sakura pointed to her mother, "too nosy."

"You shouldn't be complaining. Why are you so mad?"

Shibi stood up and walked over to eye Sakura critically. "Yes. Tell us. Why are you so mad?" 

"Because I..."

"Are lying with my son and are planning to back out of the wedding. Like I always suspected."

"Puh-lease! I wouldn't lie about something so serious."

"Then why don't you-"

Shino stepped in front of Sakura, finally over her previous comment, defensively. "You have no right to tell Sakura what to do. How does this seem fake. Like she said, we had no complaints when you both conspired and had us live together. She can say and do whatever she wants."

"I'll be the first to admit, you defending anyone in a verbal fight like this is rare. But I still don't trust this. You're not nice enough for someone like her. You are nice. But she'd want someone more affectionate."

Sakura smirked. "Obviously you didn't see how Sasuke was when I said I liked him."

Shino looked at her. "You see. Why would she agree to something like that. I'm not amazingly cool or social or rich or something petty like that. I certainly don't have every girl in every village fawning over me like Sasuke and Naruto do."

"Maybe you tricked her. Are you disillusioned yet, Sakura-san? How bout you Sayuri-san. Surprised at anything?"

Sakura wrapped herself around Shino's torso from behind and glared at Shibi defiantly. "For you information, I was mad because I already picked a dress and was going to show you all on my birthday. Including Shino. I'm pissed because mom ruined my surprise. I'm a little more pissed at that obvious insult to my intelligence. I'm not so idiotic, to be tricked into something like a wedding. Oh and just to officially kill any surprise I ever have again, I wanted to tell you when I showed you the dress that I'd like the wedding in early August since it's a sleeveless dress, mother."

Her mother looked shocked at the rant but smiled after a few seconds. "Of course honey. Why don't you all sit down while I go into the kitchen and finish up a few last minute things.

Shino was still in shock wondering about the dress Sakura had supposedly bought, so he just excused himself to the bathroom as Sayuri left the room.

Shibi tapped Sakura on the shoulder when they'd both gone. "Could I speak calmly with you for a moment. Somewhere other than here, in case they come back. If you don't mind."

"Not at all. The backyard has a fence and is rather large. Lets go."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't like showing remorse publicly." He tilted his head proudly. "But I'm not that rude. I'm sorry I insinuated an insult to your intelligence. I didn't realize you'd see it that way. I do believe you're lying still, but that's not an excuse. I don't like that you probably think I'm an intrusive asshole much, either."

"I don't think you are, my soon to be father-in-law. Do you wanna know a secret?"

"You don't really have a dress."

"No, I do. It's freaking gorgeous. This wedding thing... it did start as a lie."

"So I'm right. And I can go kill my son now for lying."

"I'd prefer you not. Allow me to explain. The only person I've ever truly loved hates me. Really, it's terrible. Called me a fucking obsessed bitch the last time I saw him. Shino, however, loves me. He just doesn't realize it yet. I'm not near as oblivious or happy as you clearly think I am. I realize that I do love Shino, just not in the same way. I also know that I'll never have what I desperately want, so I'm going to take whatever happiness I can scrape up and share it with someone who loves me. Once he figures out he loves me of course. We're both alone, so we make good company. I don't think I'm an obsessive bitch, but I don't really see any way I could've come out of that confession without you thinking I'm a completely selfish one."

"Actually, I don't really blame you all that much. You're a lot smarter than most girls. I do think you'll stop beating yourself up for, I'm going to guess here, Uchiha Sasuke and love Shino eventually. I just hope he can realize this and wait for you. Maybe you'll even change before he starts to realize he loves you. You two certainly do make good company. I guess, as long as you plan to go through with it, I have to approve."

She smiled. "Thank you. I've never actually had a father. I just have one little issue here."

"What's that?"

"If we're going to be agreeing on this whole marriage thing and you really are going to be my father-in-law I'm not going to be keeping up on this 'Aburame-sama' stuff, no matter how much Shino begs me to."

"What did you have in mind." He frowned. "I'm not changing to 'Daddy' or anything. My own son doesn't even do that."

"Of course. I would never dream of calling you that. My, my. I'm starving." She smirked mercilessly. "Lets go get something to eat, Chibi-san."

"AH! Hell no! Absolutely not!"

"Would you prefer Chibi-chan?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Damn you!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. To the fiery depths of hell. Lets go Chibi-san. I'm still hungry over here."

"You can't call me that! Do you and your mother think this shit up together."

"No! That's totally unfair." She looked back at him from the door way. "I thought of it first. Mom totally got it from me this time."

"You mean people tire me out."

"Whatever! You know you love us."

"I do."

"Of course you do. We invite you to dinner so you can take a break from your not-working and have a nice, fun and refreshing fight."

"Right. That's why I like you, huh?"

"Yep. You're bored and you like drama. That's pretty much it.

_*Still Sakura's POV*_

Amazingly, the rest of dinner happened without incident and finally, at 7:30 it was time to go. Sakura was almost amazed that Shibi didn't persist in his questioning despite the fact that he was now in on the whole family deceit thing.

Shino and Sakura walked for around 10 minutes in silence before he finally broke down and asked what had been bothering him, she'd guessed, all dinner. "Did you really go out and buy a dress for a fake wedding? I don't understand why you'd buy one if you know we aren't really doing this."

"Sure I did. I figured mom would bug me about it eventually. Might as well cover all the bases. Be the excited bride and all that. I'll show it to you tomorrow, kay?"

"Sure. Where did you hide it?"

"That's easy. You'd never go into the bathroom's closet because it has tampons in it. I guess it can go in my closet now."

"I guess that's true. Wouldn't want it to wrinkle. Has to be pretty as you when you show it off to Ino as bragging rights." Sakura smiled sadly as the conversation floated back into a comfortable silence.

_He deserves better than me. Someone grief stricken looking to exploit your love for my own comfort. I should let you find a way out, let you go. If you find a way out, I'll have to. I'm such a terrible person for doing this to you but I promise, if you ever, I'll let go. It's not like I'm losing the love of my life. No. This, what I'm doing, doesn't make me a terrible person. The fact that I can still hear Sasuke's voice in my head while I've decided I'm going to let you realize you love me... That makes me a terrible, ugly person._

As she walked up the steps to their apartment, she accidentally sighed aloud and said, "Shino I'm sorry."

Of course that made him concerned. Apologizing for nothing at all. "What's wrong, Sakura? Are you sick? You didn't say anything else on the way home. Did dad say something mean to you again? Why are you saying sorry to me?"

"No Chibi-san didn't say anything at all to me. Shino, do you think I'm a good person?"

He reached out and touched his palm to her forehead under her bangs. "No fever. No dad. Why would you even think something like that without a hallucination inducing fever. Of course you are! You're a great person. Wonderful. Look at all the patients you help by being a doctor."

She snuck a hug. "Thanks Shino. It's sweet of you to think so. Oops. Made you blush again. It's 8, right. I'm gonna take a shower. I gotta get up early and go into work. Not looking forward to waking up at 4:30 and going in at 5."

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Oh just starting to worry I get a bit too mean when I'm tired in the morning. I shouldn't complain anyway. I have to go in early because another nurse has pneumonia, after all. It could be worse. I could be sick or something." She smiled again. "Thanks for the concern. You worry too much. Though it's pretty nice."

"You are a good person."

"I'm gonna take my shower now. Hey do we have the stuff for peanut butter and jelly?"

"Yeah. I'll make it while you're in the shower if you want."

"Aw, you're the best Shino. I'll be out in a second. Are you gonna make it for me then go to bed?"

"Most likely. I don't really want one right now."

"Alright. Still the best. Goodnight, Shino." She gave him another hug then ran off to get her pajamas and take her shower.

**Chapter 10: END**

I love all my reviewers and if you've made it to the end of this one then it's totally for you!

Fairy of Anime

Tifalochrt

mngurl07

thenewanniecresta

Flames Chaos and Wolf

yukinothekoneko

BlackxBlueAngel

And the few unsigned reviews... ShinoXSakura is a small fandom and I thank you guys for the support I've gotten on this story!

Let's see if I can make it another 10 chapters. (^-^)


	11. Planning your Birth Date

**How and Why**

**Chapter 11: Planning your Birth Date.**

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter before Wednesday, August 11th because incidentally the 5th is my birthday. Sakura's birthday chapter too. Happy Birthday to us! This is extremely short because it's an in between chapters thing and I couldn't decide which one to put it in. Be happy I'm motivated enough to write because I'm extremely tired... R&R. I'll reply to all reviews next Thursday on the 5th... Ja ne!

Disclaimer: Too tired to steal. Not mine...

"Shino! Lets go get Sakura-chan's present!"

Naruto, you shouldn't break into a person's home." Shino chided as he walked into the room. "I'm fine now. I don't need you guy's help anymore."

Ino surely picked a good enough time to invade the apartment "You already bought something? Without my expert guidance?"

"Yes. I suppose you want to see it?"

"Hell yeah!" Shino went and retrieved the box. When he came back he found Shikamaru lounging around too. Ino carefully untied the blue satin ribbon and gasped. "God, that's pretty!"

"It's very simple." Shino commented.

"I love it! It's so pretty! SHIKAMARU!" She shouted to his form on the couch.

"Can I help you, troublesome woman?"

"Why don't you buy me pretty things like Shino does for Sakura? It's not fair."

"We aren't married..."

Shino cut in before Ino had the time to put a bloodstain on the floor. "I just thought it looked sort of nice. It's not like it's a big deal or anything. It's her birthstone. She probably has a billion."

Ino stared. "How much was this thing?"

"I liked it. Didn't price check."

Ino looked sad. " If I had only known you could pull off romantic... Oh well, Shika, we're going shopping!"

She grabbed him and started yanking him out the door as he whined. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because you suck ar romance."

Naruto giggled as their argument got farther and farther away. "You do know you just made his life a living hell for the next few days right. I hope you're happy."

"Ecstatic. I don't plan on going near her again soon, so I'm fine."

Naruto laughed. "Poor guy. He's trapped. Thinking of trapped, how goes the escape plan? Thought of anything productive?"

"Besides becoming MIA? Nada."

"It doesn't sound like you really want out anymore, ya know."

Shino narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "No I don't. What do you mean?"

I dunno... Maybe you're not trying because you actually like Sakura-chan now?"

"Of course not, idiot. I have to go now, which means so do you."

"Why?"

"I meet Sakura for lunch in 10 minutes."

"You see! You love Sakura-chan!"

"Acting is good. We are publicly engaged."

"Yep. So you excited about being 5 months from getting married? Getting all jittery yet?"

"I working on it. We're not getting married in 5 months."

"What day in August?"

"We haven't picked a _fake_ date yet. She says that seems very finalized. She likes being open to options.

"Seriously, though, you go to see her Monday through Friday at work for lunch. Why do you keep that up. You even go if you're busy doing other things. I caught you telling your Dad to shut it so you could go."

"Well, Sayuri used to come too, until about a week after we got back from SUNA. It was originally her idea in the first place, but she said she couldn't come anymore. I don't mind the routine, is all."

"It sounds like a date."

"It's not. You can come along if you'd like to see for yourself."

"Can't Meeting Hinata-chan and Kiba. Have fun on your date Shino."

_at the hospital... Sakura's POV._

"Shino ar eyou sure you're okay?" Sakura asked for the fifth time.

"Well, I was wondering... If from an outside view, would this seem like a date to someone?" 

"I suppose. I don't see it as one though."

To which Shino responded with "Oh." _I'm just gonna take that as why... I guess._

_Just to be safe. _" Ya know, it just feels so causal now because we've never had an official date together. Why did you ask?"

"Oh, it was just Naruto being annoying. He inadvertently made me curious. Same as usual."

"You should stop listening to Naruto. But I'm thinking we should."

"Huh?"

"Well, we just jumped in to the whole engagement so mom was sad bout missing the dating. It may help convince Chibi-chan too."

"I still can't believe you got away with that. How did you do it?"

"I just threatened his life." She replied darkly.

"So I'll never know?"

"Exactly." She smiled brightly.

"We should go out on your birthday. Sayuri will call anyways to invite us to dinner on your birthday. She'll probably call today or tomorrow."

"And Chibi-chan will know in a second because of mom. It's perfect."

"Yep."

"Well, that sounds great. I have to go back early today. Though if I may say, this was a very productive lunch. It's kinda hard to sell it and find a loophole at the same time, but you're very good at it."

"You're really weird sometimes." He said seriously.

She let out a bubbly laugh. "coming for you that means a lot. Start planning our date okay. See ya later."

"Yeah, see you after work."

_at home._

Maybe 20 or 30 minutes after lunch with Sakura, Sayuri called to ask about dinner as he'd so wisely predicted.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Ah, I'm sorry. We can't."

"..."

"We have a date."

"!"

"Actually I have some things to ask you about. I might need some help with this, even though I think I know what I'm going to do..."

**Chapter 11: End!**


	12. Her Birthday Part I of II

**How and Why**

**Chapter 12: Her Birthday**

A/N: Hello people! I had a rocking birthday, but none of this stuff happened on mine. I wish it had though! This is an amazing chapter though. Cept I made one particular character a... well, a total and complete asshole.. Sorry.. My writer's block was so killer... Sorry this took forever! It's been like a month! Sorry. Please review. With this advanced case of writers block I don't want to risk losing my muse due to low self esteem. Thanks! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I did not receive any Naruto character rights for my birthday. I did however go buy myself a death note shirt and a vampire knight shirt so I'm okay with not owning Naruto. =)

_Something smells delicious! _Sakura yawned and stretched in bed as she thought about getting up. Eventually though – _whatever it is, I really want some _– the food won out.

She shuffled into the hall and heard Naruto shout. "Morning Sakura-chan! Happy Birthday! Shino she woke up! Breakfast in bed is a bust!"

"We could have just let her lay back down, you know."

"Oh, yeah."

As she walked into the kitchen, she was bombarded by the pleasant surprise of an intoxicating smell permeating the apartment. "Morning, Shino. I didn't realize you could cook like this. It smells wonderful."

"In my family, this is how we say happy birthday. None of us are really big on parties if you couldn't tell."

Actually, I couldn't. Did you miss your party, or something?"

"Well, that was a future clan leader's 20th birthday and also his engagement party. Even we freak out about some things. Usually it's a surprise, I guess Naruto's big mouth ruined that for you. Sorry."

"Thanks anyway, Shino. What all did you make, though? This is an awful lot of plates."

"I made coffee with the creamer you like and 3 spoons of sugar, both chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes, french toast with sugar and syrup, and toast with strawberry jam. It's all your-"

Sakura laughed as she finished his sentence. "Favorite breakfast. All my favorites. How'd you know. I haven't eaten much breakfast with you because of my job so you couldn't possibly have known this from experience with them all."

Shino shot her a barely visible smile. "I had a rather agonizing conversation to learn all of this actually."

"You didn't go through the torture of talking to my mother to get all this information, did you?" She asked in a mockingly appalled voice.

"I would never. I asked her when she called last week to ask us to dinner like she usually does. I would never call her. She may start expecting me to."

"And that would be just terrible. I know. So how did that go for you?" She asked curiously as she sipped her coffee, waiting for it to cool.

"Well, first she told me you background story with each individual breakfast choice in existence. Then she narrowed it down by telling me each one you didn't like. Then she told me your top twenty. By the time she was done, I was so confused about the pancakes I called her back in about five minutes."

Sakura laughed. "That was a very noble sacrifice just to find out my favorite breakfast food."

"Thank you for noticing. It was very strenuous and Naruto didn't sympathize at all. He just mocked my pain."

Naruto laughed from his position on the couch. "I like Sakura-chan's mother. She's so nice and friendly."

Sakura rolled her eye and huffed. "You never have to deal with her."

"I know. That's why I like her, Sakura-chan. I'd never talk to a person very long when people tell me they're the kind of person they have to 'deal with'. That sounds..."

"Unpleasant." Shino finished for him.

Sakura looked back at him, smiling broadly again. "Thank you Shino. You are very appreciated at this moment in time."

"No big deal." He shrugged.

As Sakura busied herself slurping down the syrup she'd put on virtually _everything_, the door bell rang. She set her plate on the end-table. "I wonder who that could be."

Naruto smirked. "Shino found a way around his antisocial-ness. It's sort of amazing." He stated as left, promising to return.

Within the next hour or so all of their friends filled up then left their small, somewhat cramped apartment with birthday greetings. A few lounging for around 15 minutes, some staying barely long enough to knock on the door.

Ten-Ten, Kiba, and Akamaru.

Naruto with Hinata. She, of course was dragging Neji along behind them, who politely nodded and then stood in a corner until Hinata wanted to leave. Naruto stayed for awhile again, though.

Lee came bursting in to grieve the bitter loss of another year of youth then rejoice over the new one. (_How odd..._)

Ino with Chouji and Shikamaru... Chouji even shared some barbecue chips with her.

Even Sasuke meandered through at one point, even though he only talked to Naruto. Which sort of made Sakura seem upset, so Shino was curious about why and maybe a bit upset himself, though he didn't know why. Which made him curious.

After her friends all left a few of her co-workers and some older Shinobi came in to visit. With Naruto ever present now.

A few of the women from the daycare. Ino's mom and dad. Master Jaraiya. Almost all of the ANBU she'd healed on the last big flux in the hospital patient numbers, with their false identities. The ones who weren't back in the field yet.

Kakashi and Iruka. The last to arrive were Shizune and Tsunade, who brought her cake.

Finally, around 9:45, Sayuri and Shibi appeared as the last bunch disappeared.

"Hey, mom, what's up?"

"What do you mean 'What's up?'. You're 20 years old. God, do you have any idea how old that makes _me?_ Of course, you do. Don't answer that."

"And... do you have a point?" She asked sarcastically.

Sayuri shrugged off the sarcasm easily as she leaned forward for a hug. "Happy Birthday, honey. Do you have cake?"

"Kitchen."

Shibi smiled politely from his spot behind where Sayuri was. "Happy Birthday, Sakura."

She smiled at him and sort of hugged him... more like tackled. "Thanks so much, you guys."

Sayuri laughed at Shibi through her bite of cake. "How's your birthday been so far?" 

"Pretty okay so far. I've only been up for a few hours though."

Sayuri grinned. "So I was wondering if you'd like to come over for a birthday dinner tonight. Cake and presents and ice cream. Cards and many presents. Stuff like that."

"That sounds so fun." She allowed her voice to raise enthusiastically. "That sounds so fun! I suppose we could cancel..." She muttered as if she'd just had a regrettable thought.

"What's up, hun. What are you canceling?"

"Well, Shino and I were actually planning on going on a date tonight. I'm sure, if you don't mind Shino," Sakura grabbed his hand to make his part in this charade clear to him. "we could cancel, couldn't we. This was your idea, after all."

Shino glanced at Sayuri's face. She seemed confused for a split second before she grasped what Sakura was saying. "Well, if you want to, I suppose we could."

Sayuri laughed. "I would never be so, uh, intrusive. It was just a suggestion. We can spend time with you anytime we want. So we'll just spend time with you some other time. Right, Shibi? Right. So we'll just go now."

Shino tapped Sayuri's arm bravely. "Sayuri-san?"

"Yes?"

"Since we can't join you later, would you care to join us for breakfast?" He asked politely.

"Did you make chocolate chip?"

"Yeah, and toast with strawberry jam."

Sayuri was already in the kitchen. "Well, if you don't mind..."

"Not at all." Sakura smiled in approval of Shino's polite invitation."

"Then I don't have much of a problem intruding for a little while longer."

_* 2 p.m.* _

After ushering her mother out the door for a few hours, Sakura turned to Shino suspiciously. "So Shino, how did everyone know about my birthday. I made a point not to tell anyone. Especially not Tsunade-sama. I made sure not to tell her because of how slammed she got at my 18th birthday party. And my 19th._"_

"Yeah, she told me that when I talked to her."

"So? Why'd you do this?" She asked as he began to clear the table of syrupy plates.

"Naruto told me you were used to bigger parties."

"What?" That had stumped her. Just how many people had he actually had conversations with to make this happen for her?

"Well, he said last year your party was fairly big. I don't like parties though. I figured this way you could have your big party for you and I could get it over with as efficiently as possible. Really, I wanted to be antisocial in a nice way."

"That's very sweet of you, Shino."

"You liked it?"

"I loved it. What else is on the agenda today?"

"Nothing really. As soon as I finish the dishes, we'll just do whatever you feel like doing today."

"Do I have options?"

"Nope. Whatever you want to do. It is preferable that it be both legal and possible, but other than that, go crazy."

"I wanna go on a walk then go out to dinner."

"Are you sure? That's all you want to do?"

"Yep, that's really all."

"Okay. It's your birthday. Don't forget a jacket."

"You do realize I meant a walk a walk with you, right."

"Of course, but I always have a jacket."

"Okay. As long as you know. I'll be right back." Sakura smiled. She walked back for around five minutes then came back with a regular black jacket.

"Ready to go?"

Shino pulled Sakura out the door and away from the apartment, dropping her hand just outside the door. "So you just wanna walk?"

"Uh-huh. I love walking. Come on." She walked forward , pretending to reach for his hand.

Instead though, she wrapped around his upper arm and began walking.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Well," She whispered conspiratorially, "we are on a date. Shouldn't we be somewhat close?"

"I suppose." _It's funny to watch him look way then just start messing with his sleeves. He only ever does that when he's embarrassed. But at least now I have him doing it a lot._

He was still rubbing at the material on his coat when he looked back. "Are you enjoying your birthday?"

"A lot. Thanks for everything!"

"Everything?"

"Well, I guess it's just the breakfast and the party. I know you don't really love people crowding your home and personal space so it really means a lot to me."

"As long as they're bugging you and not me."

Sakura giggled. "So, I was thinking about something."

"What's that?"

"5 months from now. I wanna set a date to tell Shibi."

"But you've said that you-" He began with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I know. Your dad is eating you alive Shino. It's really not fair of me to sacrifice your personal comfort for mine. The way I've been acting is really completely unfair to you, actually."

"You have every right to be unfair. This mess is all my fault. You have nothing to do with any of this obligation and you've handled it beautifully."

"Thank you for saying that. It makes me feel better. But you're still enduring too much for my sake."

"I'm..." She shot him a skeptical look. "Sakura, I am fine. I'm used to my dad. I don't mind."

"I do care. The situation is already rotten enough. It doesn't need to be made any harder on you."

" I don't think this 'situation' is so completely terrible." He commented sadly as Sakura just heard what her simple admission insinuated.

"Shino, I didn't mean it like that. Don't be offended." She tighted her grip on his arm slightly and he just ripped his arm away and shoved his hand in his pocket.

"It's fine Sakura. I'm perfectly aware to the fact that I'm 'positively impossible to live with'. In dad's words anyways. He's always said that." (A/N: Watch for Shino's POV... It's coming)

"Shino, please. Nobody else knows anything about this. I need you to be on my side. I'm just venting a bit. It's not some personal attack against you, it's just this is an interesting situation that I'd never dreamed I'd be in. You can't really blame me for slipping up. You're very sweet. Certainly much more than tolerable."

"Are you lying?"

"I've lived with people much worse than you. Ino, for one. You should try living with my mother sometimes."

He laughed as he thought, _I would never want to do that. I'd rather die. _"I guess I believe you. Sorry I freaked out a bit."

"We're okay?" Sakura asked, extending her hand to him.

He accepted her offer calmly. "Yeah. We're okay."

About a half a block later Sakura began to freak out for the second time that night. "Oh no!" She whispered as she tried to make herself smaller behind Shino. Barely 2 blocks from their apartment, was Sasuke Uchiha, leaning against a tree waiting for them. For Sakura.

"So how's the happy couple? I saw your little lover's spat." He asked in a tone not dissimilar to disdain.

Sakura faked a wide smile from her half obscured position behind Shino. "We're fine. Just a momentary lapse. And yourself?"

"Pretty okay. You still getting married?"

"Yeah." She said cautiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I just never thought you'd like his type. You know..." _My type?_

"Sasuke. You don't..."

"You know the type, don't you. Creepy, antisocial bug-freak. Total loser. You've certainly said so yourself."

"I... I wouldn't."

"Don't lie."

"I would Never! Kakaichū aren't bugs anyway. They're insects. Not bugs."

"Does anyone care? I sure as hell don't."

Sakura attempted to make herself taller. Unfortunately, she was shaking from his accusations... "Shino is right here. You're being so mean. Rude, actually."

"So? I'm sure people insult people like him all the time, right. You're used to it, aren't you, Shino!"

"I care! Even if he doesn't."

"Oh please! You're just bitter because I don't want you so you're gonna go get married. No one wanted a slutty girl except for the socially inept. You shouldn't take advantage of people just to try and forget me."

She shrunk. "Wha—What? I'm not..." She stuttered helplessly.

"And don't even tell me you wouldn't dump this freak in a heartbeat for me. What? You don't have comebacks anymore? Poor Shino. You're stuck with some trashy girl nobody else wants. Did you see that even Naruto went gay for the Kazekage rather than dating her? Even you deserve better." He taunted and sneered.

Shino however, had heard more than enough. "Shut the fuck up."

"Shino? Dude, you can talk? Holy crap! What's your issue?"

"You have no right to say anything. You need to shut your arrogant ass up."

"Oh, my bad! Called you a freak twice. Sticks and stones, right?"

He let out a frustrated growl. "I don't give a damn what you say about me, even if you may be completely right about me!" He ranted furiously as Sakura watched, awestruck, through her tears. "She does, if you recall, care. You're so pathetic. Yeah, I'm a freak and a loser, but you? You have to be blind! Or just plain stupid! I thank god I'm not as stupid as you."

"How am I stupid! I'm a prodigy of the Uchiha clan!"

"Yeah, all _two _of you! Ooh! Sakura is amazing and you could've had her at anytime you wanted. You've lost years with one of the best people I've ever met, and you're too choked up about your clan to realize what you've lost. Now that you have, however, you've come to ruin her self image, screw with her head, treat her like a slut, then leave her. That's exactly how people like you are, and I'm so glad that I can keep her safe from you!

"If I wanted her right now, I could take her! She's always wanted me! She always will! Girls like her never change, either!"

"See. You're wrong again moron. She's got nothing to change. She's perfect." He said, momentarily regaining his composure.

"God, how brainwashed are you? She's always acted like a slut. Even you should see that."

"She's not! She's not a slut! And She's not yours! Get over your dumb-ass mistake and leave us alone. Sakura is mine, so stay away from her!"

With that final declaration, he gently pulled her as he stormed off to his home. He simply walked away, for once leaving the great Sasuke Uchiha, speechless in his wake.

**Chapter 12:End**

I liked this chapter by the way. This one and the next are my faves so far. I feel like I made Shino a real bad-ass. So review please. I wanna know if I'm as cool as I'd like to believe I am. Next chapter-September 1st, I think. Look for me! Ja ne!


	13. Her Birthday Part II of II

**How and Why**

**Chapter 13: Birthday... Part 2**

A/N: HI! This took forever! Sorry bout that! But this is adorable and a long time in the waiting. (sorry...) It's also as long as the last chapter! I spent forever working on this and it's pretty good. So I'm gonna let you enjoy since you've been waiting for... uh, forever. Please R&R... I'm getting close to the last chapter outlined in my plot so I may take a break later on to work on the plot, but I swear I'll put that off as long as humanly possible. Until then, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... With how long I take to update, that's not a bad thing.

He pulled Sakura home, lead her to the couch to sit, got her a glass of water to drink, then he finally sat down beside her. He was a bit hesitant because even if she'd stopped crying, she didn't look far from it.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He said as he stared at the floor.

"Huh? Bout what?"

"Well, he's your..."

"Please don't say friend. Why are you apologizing to me?"

"He came for your birthday. I never would've invited him if I'd know he was like that toward you."

"It's fine, Shino."

"No. It's not. You're not thrown away or pathetic even if you are stuck with me for the time being. Saying anything like that, especially about you, is completely out of line. Stupid."

"Yeah," She said as she started to tear up again. "That really sucked." As she began to cry again she buried her head in his side so he, unnaturally for him, wrapped around her. When she pulled back, she wasn't crying anymore though she was still red.

She wiped her eyes and gave him a little smile. "Do you mind if I take a nap on you? I'm really tired now, for some reason."

"It's your birthday. I've already told you to do whatever you want today."

"Thanks. It's funny. You fight Sasuke, so I get tired." She giggled sleepily. She was drifting off. "It's hilarious."

"That's fine. I'm a bit sleepy too. We can just take a nap."

"Oh, Shino. Thanks. You're the best."

"Hm? What for?"

"I've never seen you mad like that before. You're totally not a freak. The way you stuck up for me was so amazingly cool."

"Oh," Shino said with a random thought. "Sit up a second." She, of course, shot up in alarm thinking that she'd made him uncomfortable, laying on him like she was.

He took off his jacket, revealing a black skin-tight undershirt, and snagged the necklace box from one of the inner pockets.

"I figure since we'll probably sleep for a little while, I'll give you it now. Happy birthday."

"Oh, wow," she grinned sleepily still as she struggled with the clasp. He took the necklace from her and helped her with it. She fingered the pretty stone smiling. "I love it! It's gorgeous!" As soon as he sat back down she was hugging him again. She was laying on his stomach and suddenly looked up at him thoughtfully. "Shoot." She pouted.

"What's wrong now? You don't like it?"

"Nah. Et's reallay pretty. I just," She yawned for a minute, "can't reach." She stretched up as far as she could and pressed a kiss on his collarbone just to the right, by the sleeve on his undershirt. "Tha'll work. I luv ya." She yawned out as she dropped back to his stomach and drifted away.

As Sakura fell asleep Shino was, naturally, thinking about... well... _I can't believe she just did that! SAID THAT! What in the world couldn't she reach anyways! My face? My cheek? My mouth? I might be able to think if she wasn't rubbing at my side in her sleep. Okay. Calm down._

He grabbed her hand and got her to stop rubbing at his side which did help him clear his head a bit. _She was really out of it when she said... that. She probably didn't realize what she was saying. Or doing. That's probably it. She's just so tired and Sasuke made her a little cling-ish. That's okay. She probably won't even remember saying anything like that to me. Well, now I'm ready to sleep. Might as well get in a nap, right? She really does look comfortable. And pretty with that necklace. I'm glad I found it._

As awkward as he felt with Sakura sleeping on him, and to his dismay, rubbing again, he took off his glasses and allowed himself to drift away.

He initially woke up because he'd thought he'd heard a knock. Sayuri watched quietly for a minute since she figured it wouldn't hurt anything.

She watched him shift and blink down at the weight on his stomach.

She watched him look down and give Sakura a small smile as he put his glasses back on.

She even got to see him shift again, almost wake up Sakura, and start to stroke her hair cutely to keep her asleep. Just to make sure he wouldn't ruin her sleep. Positively adorable.

Unfortunately, as his arms ensnared her once more, Sayuri breathed out a small 'aw' that Shino heard. Whoops.

"Sayuri-san? What are you doing here?" He began to sit up and pull away as Sakura whined and groped around to find him. He blushed red and settled himself back to where they were shyly. Sakura snuggled back into his torso, smiling.

"Aw!" Sayuri whispered excitedly. "You're just the sweetest thing I've ever seen in my life. I can't help it."

"Please stop 'aw-ing' at me now. Is there a reason for this random visit?"

"Don't get all huffy. You're so cute. I just came to bring her Temari's card. It got mailed to my house by mistake. How are you?" She snickered. "You look comfortable." She smiled sardonically.

"Ah. Still a bit tired is all."

She looked confused. "What did you guys do all day to make you so tired?"

"We went on a walk. That's all she wanted to do on her birthday."

"That sounds like Sakura."

"Yeah, I know. What time is it anyways?"

"Around 6:30 p.m. Have you guys been out of it long?"

"Yeah, we fell asleep at 3, I think." 

"Wow. You guys walk all the time. I didn't think it took that much out of you. Guess it does."

"Not really."

"Then what's the problem today? Too much socialization?"

Shino ran his fingers through Sakura's hair and hugged her closer. "Uchiha."

Sayuri looked at her daughter with pity and knowing. "Ah. So now you know. He told Sakura something vile, I'm assuming, like what you heard tonight when she got her first boyfriend. Nice boy. Her father's friend's son from Land of Thunder. Broke up the same day. I never liked Sasuke. What did he do to upset her this time."

"He called her trash." He said fiercely as he played with her pink hair. "And he was just lying to make her sad, because he knew if he said it, she would be."

"Better than last time, I see."

"What happened then."

"She dumped her boyfriend to date him, because he said he would. Then he just smiled and called her an annoying stalker. At least now I can be happy for my girl." She giggled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sakura always tries to be so kind. It's nice to know someone who loves her will always be around to protect her. I'm proud to know she'll always be sweet to everyone, but with you near her that will never hinder life or decisions. You're going to be there to help her realize what she's doing."

"Thank you, but are you really so sure?"

"It's like I said, she was probably kind to you when no one else was because that's the way she's always been. You just love her for that. So, yes, I'm completely and totally positive. Just trust me on this one. I'm always right when it comes to her." She smiled.

"Okay. I can do that."

She laughed lightly and waved. "I'm gonna go now. She looks like she's gonna wake up soon and I'd be in so much trouble if I got caught being here. Enjoy your evening."

He gave her a ghost of a smile and nodded. " We will."

Sayuri started to go to the door but as an afterthought walked back over to Shino and gave him an awkwardly angled hug while he was still sitting. "Thanks to you too, for defending her. She needs that so bad sometimes."

"I never said I did." He said.

"Sorry, but it's obvious, in all honesty. Emotion is so rare for Aburames. I swear sometimes you all have one collective stick up your butt. Even so, you're so sweet, Shino. Well, see you guys later. You know I'm going to be back. Don't forget to give Sakura that card. I give her 5 to 10 minutes before she wakes up." She waved again and flounced out the door.

Luckily for Shino, since all he could do was wait for Sakura to wake up, Sayuri was right.

She woke up in only 5 minutes with redness spreading across her face at her odd and alarming choice of pillows. "I didn't mean to pass out on your stomach. And certainly not for that long. Were you awake the entire time I was out?"

"Nah, you're fine. I woke up maybe 5 or 6 minutes ago when your mom came over."

"She did? I told her that we were on a date all day!"

"She just stopped by to give you a card." He handed over a card with 'Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro' on the front.

"Thanks. I'm gonna put in a pizza. Unless you had a romantic dinner all planned out." She said curiously.

"Pizza sounds better." Sakura loafed around the kitchen for around a half an hour while the pizza cooked. By the tie it was done it was 7:13.

She handed him a plate with two slices as she walked in and sat awkwardly beside him. "So... we never set a date." She said between bites.

"We don't have to."

"Of course we do. We're running out of time. Don't you think people will expect a happy engaged couple to set a date for their expected wedding."

"I don't care what random people think. I don't want this to be so hard for you! I didn't realize..."

"Sasuke was like that." She finished for him. She touched her fingertips to his arm. "You don't have to worry about my feelings so much. I'll live and I'll be okay."

"I don't think I can stop. I've never considered anyone's feelings in my life because that would be unpractical. I have no idea when I started. Furthermore I don't know how to stop."

"Didn't you just... not care before. That's all you have to do now. Stop caring."

"Then I'm just going to be like this from now on." He said dryly.

"What?"

"I won't stop."

"Why not?"

"It does matter to me. I want to help you. Just you, though. I really could care less for anyone else."

"Why me?"

"It would be reasonable to say that you and Naruto are the closest friends I've had in my entire life. Uchiha made you feel crappy and I'm genuinely unhappy about that. Especially because it's your birthday. That irritates me."

"Thanks."

"Well, if this concern is normal, then so is curiosity. Tell me about all of this. I'll listen. It might even help you."

"About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You can't play dumb with me."

Sakura told him how it just started as a major crush, but as they spent a year or so on team 7 she began to admire his determination.

"Sasuke and Naruto; they were so focused. They always seemed so hell-bent on being better than what they were ever day. He was so passionate about the belief that he'd be able to avenge his clan. Naruto's still work on being Hokage because he's never able to give up until he's won. Made it to the top, ya know. I just loved to watch it so much. I was completely enraptured."

When she talked about them dying in the forest of death, she still cried a little. Especially when she talked about Sasuke being bit by Orochimaru. Shino went and got her a box of Kleenex as she wiped up a snotty tear.

"He really wasn't such an ass then. He was certainly against dumb distractions, but he was never overly rude. If only someone besides me had seen him." She nearly whispered as tear made ever present tracks down her face. "He was definitely more innocent back then." She smiled when she thought of how mature his 'more innocent' seemed.

She laughed at the times Naruto got caught in simple traps or the few times Sasuke actually got beaten by 'that dobe.' She tried to talk about their first mission but mostly she cried in that one.

She especially enjoyed the time Kakashi had pulled Sasuke into the ground and how she'd fainted when she'd seen seen him. She said it was the funniest thing she'd ever done in her life.

She said she felt so sorry for Zabuza and Haku which was really odd considering he was in the bingo book of S-rank ninja, and he'd never even heard of a ninja from Land of Water named Haku.

She didn't tell him about the boyfriend that was her father's friend, but that was just fine. She was reveling in her happier memories of Sasuke and Naruto. They really were close friends, so he didn't mind.

By the time she'd finished, she'd gone through two boxes of Kleenex. She nearly died laughing. "Have I officially used all the tissues in the world yet?"

"Pretty much. Or at least all the Kleenex in the house. I'll go buy more tomorrow."

"How exactly did we get to my sob story?"

"You were trying to set a date for the wedding again." He admitted honestly.

"Right. I was thinking August 5th."

"Fine. I won't fight you on this anymore. But why then?"

"I dunno. I just have a really good feeling about then. So... the 5th is okay?"

"Sure."

"You like the date?"

"It's fine."

"You don't think it'd be too hot or anything?"

"Nope."

"Please stop with that one word, one syllable thing! It's driving me crazy. You talked to me so much today! It was great! Don't revert."

"Just to make sure you were okay."

To his horror, in reaction to what he'd said, she started bawling again. "I see."

"What?" He asked frantically. "What's wrong?" He half extended an arm out to her because, unsurprisingly, he had no idea what to do about this when he didn't know what made her cry.

This was an unexpected mood swing though.

She finally settled on crying furiously. "I just get it now. You don't really care about any of the stuff I just told you. You just completely ignored me."

She started to storm away before Shino caught her arm. "Sakura, I think you're a bit out of it from being so upset. I want you to calm down for a minute and listen to me. It's not normal for me to talk so much with anyone, is it?"

She looked down and bit her lip. "No."

"I don't mean to offend you and I _was _listening, I just don't know what you expect me to say. You just told me a lot of information. I can't respond so fast because I'm still thinking. What do you want me to say?"

Whatever you want!" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Look. I don't want you to think like that because you can't have a right or wrong opinion. I don't want to hear what I want to I need to hear what I need to and raw opinions are usually better. I just want to know what you're thinking about when you don't talk."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, you pretty much know the way I think now–That doesn't mean you have to spill your life story if you don't want to, by the way– and I'm your friend. I want to hear what you think. I care about your opinion."

"Okay, how bout a trade. If I remember to be as opinionated as I can possibly be, will you try to remember who exactly you're talking to. And don't freak out on me anymore, cause that's kinda scary."

"Sure. You're antisocial. It's too bad, really. You have the most interesting conversations I've ever heard."

"Thanks." They stood up to throw their plates away and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug yet again. This time, though, she noticed something. "I never realized, but you must be 4 or 5 inches taller than me."

"I guess I am." He said as he looked down at her with his arms hanging limply at his side.

She stretched up for the second time in one night and kissed him, this time completely awake and on the cheek. "You're so awesome, Shino. I think I'm throwing this away and going to bed."

She left him standing in the middle of the living room, hand on the side of his face, dumbstruck. _She wasn't asleep for that one. _"Happy Birthday."

Chapter 13- END! (Finally!) BTW, I picked August 5 because if you recall, that would be my birthday... I have a good feeling about that day too... Hope you enjoyed the birthday! R&R about Shino's sweetness... Was it too OOC?


	14. April Fool's Day

**How and Why**

**Chapter 14: April Fool's Day**

A/N: So it's been a while, huh. I have a good reason. I was working on the next and final parts of How and Why. Planning it out. Final Twist. Don't worry, though, I'll probably overdue it and write a lot of fluffiness. BUT after this chapter most of them will probably have a (possibly not so obvious...) purpose. Or that's the goal anyway. I still have to finish the plot outline, but I'm officially working my butt off. Or that's the goal anyway.** Oh btw, Shino's inner thoughts contain a lot of offensive language when he has to do stuff he doesn't wanna do. You've been warned. Quiet people have offensive thoughts.**

Disclaimer: Guess what? This is definitely not mine. Cept the plot. Which I am currently working my butt off on, as previously mentioned.

I think it was a few mintues before we actually finished making breakfast. I was taking the eggs off the stove, I think. Sakura had milk. She jumped because he scared her. I didn't jump. I also didn't jump out of the way either, though.

Milk.

Spill One.

"Naruto! You idiot! You made me spill that all over Shino! You're so beyond lucky he wasn't wearing his jacket yet."

While I go to change my jacket, I can hear Sakura killing Naruto, as usual.

After she's done killing him, I hear his voice echo through the house in his typical rambuncous fasion. "Why aren't you at work, Sakura-chan?" I hear her sigh heavily as I slip my arm through a sleeve.

"Duh. It's a holiday. I always have holidays off."

"Oh." Naruto asked as I zipped and resisted the urge to lay down and go back to sleep. "So you and Shino are just hanging around today?"

"Well, I'm doing dishes and Shino's doing the laundry. So, yeah, just messing around the house."

"Your laundry?" I hear Naruto ask in a supicious tone of voice. I plopped on the bed and allowed myself a minutes rest. He really is too tiring sometimes.

"I don't like doing it, so we take turns. Really, I hate it, so a lot of the time he volenteers to do it all if I had a bad day or I don't feel good. It's very nice of him, don't you think."

"Wow. I really didn't think Shino was a perv. That's so weird that even he thinks like a normal guy." I feel the sting as I slam my palm against my forehead. He would misconstrue doing laundry for Sakura when she's tired into something nasty.

"What? I don't get it." That's kind of surprising considering how long she's been around Naruto. I thought she got most of his twisted jokes.

"Hello. Underwear and bras, Sakura-chan. Yours." Naruto told her as if it were completely obvious.

"Oh!" He's such an idiot sometime. Time to go back before he destroys my life. Or at least makes living with Sakura more difficult than usual.

I even decided to make my resurfacing presense know. "I can hear you back there Naruto. You're way to loud. And you're a far worse pervert than I am, if you think like that the second you hear about Sakura's underwear. Sakura, did you have anything pressing to do today. I really don't like this holiday much."

"Not really. I don't like this holiday, either. The most I wanna do is go to the store for hot chocolate and popcorn."

"And more pie crust."

"Definitely! We could just... ignore this holiday. Sound good."

"Sure." Thank you, god. "Are we shopping together?"

"I think so, if you'd be okay with coming. Give me 10 minutes and we can leave for the store.

"I don't mind. Sure. 10 minutes." I never really noticed... much... but her hair really bounces when she walks. How pretty. And the color really shouldn't go with her eyes, but it goes really well. She just makes it work. And I'm not focusing on the task at hand like I should be. I just staring after Sakura like an idiot. Come on! Focus.

First things, first. "Naruto, get out. We aren't leaving you home by yourself."

"Aw, come on Shino!" He pouted at me. I'll be so happen when Gaara gets here. "I'll be good. I won't break anything. Please."

I try to sooth my headache by rubbing my temles. "Fine. If you don't behave yourself, though, I swear–"

Sakura laughed from behind me and finished my threat for me. "We'll probably stop leaving you anywhere without a babysitter."

"You guys are mean."

"And you're 3 years old. What's the point?" Sakura teased.

"I don't wanna babysitter."

"Then all you have to do is be good."

We managed to cut his whining short, because we escaped when Sakura sent him to see if the kitchen window was open.

~X~

Meanwhile... Naruto spent his time home alone rigging up the house. Not celebrating this holiday... Now you are. He broke cups so they would spilly and switched cereals and moved tolietries. He hid Sakura's clothes under all the towels in the bathroom cabinet and put all of Shino's clothes in Sakura's dresser. But the last was the best of all.

~X~

When we got back Sakura poured tea... Only to dump it on her clean shirt.

Spill 2.

"Damn. Shino could you stick this in the washer, please? I gotta go put something else on." We were in the hall and Naruto was in the living room, so Sakura obliviously stripped off her wet shirt and groaned. "Jeez, it got on my jeans too."

I think I sort of twitched nervously as I asked her, "Why don't you go take those off in the bedroom?"

"Oh," She said sheepishly. "I forgot I only left Naruto in the other room. You're so quiet."

"That's okay." She walked in and discarded her pants and underwear in the hall as soon as she was safely hidden behind the door. I watched her crack the door a bit and shove then out with her foot. I threw them in the nearly full washer and flicked it on.

As I turned to walk back to the living room I heard Sakura yell angrily. "Naruto! You dumbass!" I hear the door fly open and just a split second later felt a hand shyly pull on my sleeve.

Behind me and the hand attached to my sleeve was Sakura Haruno, dressed in a towel and her bra, blushing madly. I wondered if my face was roughly the same shade as her's, then prayed it wasn't.

I heard myself murmur "Holy shit." In a tone I thought was inaudible.

"Uh, I know." I guess not. "All my clothes are gone. Your clothes are in my dresser and I can't find mine."

"What?" I asked stupidly. I was still stuck in the 'holy shit, Sakura's not wearing anything faze'.

She blushed even more furiously if at all posible. "Naruto hid all my clothes somewhere. I, uh, I know you'll probably find this really gross, but I'm cold and just a bit uncomfortable walking around completely naked... Could I, um..."

Gross? " I should hope you have issues with walking around without clothes."

"What I mean is... Could I please– Rather, may I please, just for little bit, um–"

I snapped back into reality and attemped calm. "Borrow something. Of course you can. I certainly wouldnt' think you borrowing something, especially out of necessity, is gross. What would you like to borrow?" Okay that one was for fun.

"Uh," The stuttering is pretty cute, "Boxers and a big t-shirt please."

Well, when she came back to the living room again, all I saw was a beautiful girl wearing my shirt... Naruto, however, saw the girl who fell for his prank.

Needless to say, he was promptly removed from the premisis for the day.

Unfortunately for me, I gave Sakura boiling water to mix with the hot chocolate.

"HOT!" I yelled... Well, I raised my voice a bit.

Spill number 3, if you're still counting.

"Oh god, Shino, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? That was _really_ hot!"

I yanked off my jacket and shirt. I think we're feeling a bit too comfortable around each other lately. But burning my chest off is a fairly good excuse. I turned my back to her quickly to hide my small bit of embarrassment at my actions.

"It's fine. Just water. I'll throw it in the dryer for however much time your stuff has left."

"Okay. Sorry Shino."

"You're fine." She's really clumsy today. It's a little weird. I think I'll just go an easier route than wearing hot clothes when I'm already burning up. Too hot in here. I wonder if the air conditioner's broken again. Oh well, I put on the shirt Kiba bought me last birthday.

I didn't really think of the reaction I'd get... I should have.

"Holy god, Shino. Where did you get a shirt that tight." I glanced down at the meshy fabric and tugged a bit. Comfy. Entirely unpractical for hiding scars, though, and a little too tight for anything I normally wear. Okay. A lot too tight. Maybe the easier route wasn't a very good idea. She's just gawking at me.

"I uh, got it from Kiba on my birthday. It is a bit different. I'll go change into something more normal."

"No! No, it's great. It looks really good on you, Shino." Sakura spent a minute more examining me. I'm fairly sure I spent the time shifting uncomfortably. "I think I see now, in this lighting, why you wear your jacket."

I looked at my arm in the light streaming in the living room window. Hundreds upon thousands of pin-sized scars, sparkling white, against already too pale skin. I didn't have to look to know that they were decorating and gleaming everywhere the light touched below my neck. She extended her hand and lightly traced the ones on my collar bone.

With one of Kiba's low cutting collar shirts, it was painfully obvious. "It's really painfully obvious in direct sunlight."

"Yeah," she agreed, "Kakaichū scars."

"Right."

"It's really too bad. You really do look good in that shirt. Better than Kiba. Surely you wouldn't need me to get married if you could always wear stuff like that. Oh well."

_**Buzz**_

"Yippee! My clothes are clean! Finally!" Before I could say something stupid about marriage, she ran off. Not that I would. I don't have anything to say.

She went into the bathroom to change and I took the bedroom. I got my jacket on and zipped it up as the door bell rang.

"Uh, Shino could you get that? This shirt feels kinda off. I think the tag's messed up." I think mine might be too. My neck feels kinda... irritated.

"Sure. No prob."

Of course when I opened the door, Naruto was there. "Ya still mad at me, Shino?"

"What if I am?"

"I brought Sakura her favorite ramen."

"SHINO!" Sakura yelled from the bathroom. "Get your ass in here, please!" Well shit.

"Naruto, living room." I ordered as I began to walk away."

He giggled as I walked away. "Are you feeling itchy?"

Itchy? I looked back at his smug, gleaming smile. "What did you do?"

"What? Maybe there's something wrong with your laundry soap."

"You didn't." Shit! I ripped up my sleeve and god help me, my scars were visible and nearly glowing white on pink, irate skin. "You are such an ass sometimes." I muttered.

So when I found Sakura, she was itching at her arms. Only hers weren't light pink. Hers were more like a deep sunburnt red with white criss-crossed claw marks. "Shino," she whined pathetically, "what happened? My skin's on fire."

"Naruto did something to the laundry soap." I told her as I pulled off my jacket and found another shirt.

"Then why aren't you as red as I am?" She complained.

"You skin's more sensitive. Take a cold shower. It'll help. I promise."

I took one after her. By the time I got out, my skin was back to a pale white and Sakura's was the pink mine had been. She wasn't nearly as desperately itchy as she had been. It really had almost looked like a bad sunburn. Now she was just charred pink.

The only bad thing is, now we really were out of respectable clothes.

Sakura is in her last bra and pair of underwear with my last good turtleneck. So basically she's an interesting sight. She almost looks half naked.

I hate what I have to wear now though. More gifts from Kiba.

Tight leather pants and one of his 'favorite' cut-off, mid-drift, slutty-ass, mesh shirts. My stomach is practically glowing with scars. And the damn pants are actually leather. It's gonna chafe so bad!

Unfortunately for me, we've beaten Naruto to a bloody pulp (literally) and banned him from the house for an indefinite amount of time.

Why, you may ask, is this unfortunate for me? Someone has to go buy laundry soap. Naruto is essentially dead. Sakura is indecent.

I don't think I'm decent by any standards, but now I get to go to the store in one of Kiba's fucking outfits! I'm just a bit mad, a bit embarrassed, and I sort of feel like a whore.

Damn Naruto to hell!

Of course this is the day I see Sayuri at the store.

Fuck.

**Chapter 14: End!**

**A/N**: I warned y'all that inner Shino might be a bit offensive. I thought it was pretty funny myself. Sorry it was short. I'll be back as soon as I can manage it! Way sooner than this last post. I promise!( I think) R&R! Lotsa love! ~Savior


	15. Kei and Naomi

**How and Why**

**Chapter 15: Kei and Naomi**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... But I do have two original characters in this chapter. Sorry. They're needed. Read my title.

A/N: So, I'm starting the Chunin Exams. But in this story they really aren't a big deal. They just indicate Gaara coming to visit Naruto! Love Gaara so much, I was thinking about making a GaaXNaru side story for this. If anyone has ideas for it, send em. I want to but I'm not entirely sure how I should set them up because they don't see them together yet. That didn't make a whole lot of sense but it does to me. So anyway, I hope you enjoy. Sorry for OOC-ness. I made Shino have some fun in this chapter. Be happy, this is longer than any of the chapters have been for a while. R&R please. I love reviews so much! Enjoy!

"Hey Sakura!" the blonde girl yelled to her.

"Temari! Kankuro! How awesome! You guys got here kinda late in the day though. Did you leave in the evening?"

"Well, Gaara was all excited about seeing Naruto." She smiled as they shared a glance.

Shino looked on sleepily. Yes it had taken them a full month to forgive Naruto. It was the 29th and the Chunin Exams were begining yet again. Hence the sand ninja. The Exams were being held in Konoha for the first time since they, themselves, had participated. Only two days until they actually started the examinations.

Shino listened to Temari intently when she mentioned a particularly young set of dignitaries from the land of water.

Mostly because he couldn't remember any dignitary like she described. They were certainly well droned on and on for at least an hour. Until she spotted something in her line of vision.

Then, as she had the talent of doing, Lady Tsunade appeared as Temari honed in on her primary target in Konoha. Shikamaru.

"Kankuro, lets go! Hello Lady Tsunade, please excuse us. We just saw another friend we'd like to catch up with."

Kankuro glared at his sister for dismissing the Hokage for 'that Nara kid' as he'd so fondly dubbed him when he'd learned his sister liked him. "Pardon us, Lady. Jesus, sis, cool it. See you both lat—er."

Temari jerked him away. "Now, Kankuro!" Kankura whined as he was yanked away by the sleeve to flirt with Shikamaru.

Tsunade sauntered up, smiling. "Bye Temari. Good luck Kankuro. Hi Sakura. Shino."

Shino nodded as Sakura answered sociably for the both of them. "Hello, Lady Tsunade. What are you up to today?" Something devious and evil, most likely.

"Oh, just thinking about the opening of the Chunin Exams. How to make them really stick as Konoha's. And you, of course. My best, most prized student." She smiled cheesily.

Sakura saw right through it.

"What is it that you want, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked with her arms crossed.

She smiled innocently. "Just a bright and special Jounin pair to do something special for the introductions of the exams. Something interesting."

"So by that, you mean us. What were you planning on Shino and I doing to make them more exciting than Ibiki-san scaring the shit out of everyone?"

Shino cleared his throat. "Excuse me, when did I fall into this equation exactly? I don't recall being asked anything at all."

Sakura smiled sympathetically. "She asked e last minute then said 'Jounin pair', so it's more like a bright and educated guess on her personality that you're in this too. Whatever this may be."

Tsunade laughed. "Good guess. That's exactly the educated I was looking for. Shino, I thought if I could rope you in if I got Sakura to come, because Naruto couldn't. He was being a puppy-dog with Gaara and practically kicked me out. I suppose I could ask Sasuke..." She pretended to consider.

Shino shook his head. " If Sakura agrees, I will."

"Thanks. She smiled. "It's just a mock fight and some introductions. Showing off the three main fighting styles. You can do it however you choose to. Shino, I talked to your father earlier, and he said you could use Kakaichu to demonstrate techniques. I want you to do this, Sakura, because it seems we're losing more and more female ninja these days. I know you personally like your job a lot, so I think your enthusiam will help."

"You're going to use our widely know engagement as a team thing so you can attract attention. Don't forget that little detail."

"Well... That too! Will you do it? I really don't have a back up plan for this. I like Ibiki just fine, but if he shows off those scars no one will want to be ninjas ever again. Please Sakura!"

She nodded grudgingly along. "Fine, but I better get paid for the time I'll miss at the hospital."

"Of course." Tsunade nodded eagerly. "And you're going be her sparring partner, right?"

"I suppose I'd be okay with that."

"Oh and there's just one more thing I want from you today. I have a few guests who would be more comfortable staying in places other than the Hokage building."

"Besides Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"Yes. Two actually. I have Kankuro and Gaara staying with Naruto, even though we had a big fight over Gaara staying with him when he should be properly guarded."

"He can be his own guard. And Naruto would die before he let anyone touch his wanna-be boyfriend."

"I know. That is the only reason I allowed it. Anyway, I was hoping you might take Temari and the other two. They're close for 4th cousins and can share sleeping arrangements. They have a similar marital arrangement as Neji and Hinata, if I understand correctly."

"They can have our bed, I guess. Temari can have her sleeping bag. Shino? Do you want the floor with a sleeping bag or the couch with blankets. It's your call."

Shino pondered this thoroughly for a moment.

The floor wasn't nearly as painful as the couch. "I'll take the couch, Sakura." He could ask Sakura about alternating later in the week if it hurt his back too bad.

" So, I'd guess," Sakura began knowingly, "you assumed, or were going to blackmail us into saying yes. You had Temari leave and these two, whoever they are, are waiting for us somewhere because they're tired from traveling and want to go to bed."

"You're such a good guesser, Sakura. The bench outside your apartment I told you'd be there in a half an hour. You've got fifteen minutes left to get to them before you're late."

"So Temari will get home in, what, 30 minutes?"

"45, actually. I didn't think you'd plan the sleeping arrangements so quickly. Quite a shock that you could do it without fighting. Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro couldn't. But that's because they both wanted to share with Gaara. Kankuro to guard him, and Naruto to snuggle... It was a rather funny fight when I left."

"They were still fighting over Gaara when you left. That's nice." Sakura laughed. "So what are their names?" She relented.

"Kei and Naomi Matsumoto of the land of waves. Thanks for all your help Sakura! You're so wonderful."

"No problem."

"Don't forget, the mock fights are tomorrow."

Sakura turned red with fury. "What? Tomorrow? Tsunade-sama! You didn't tell me I only had until tomorrow!" Sakura hollered after her teacher.

Tsunade heard about half of it running away.

Sakura let out a huff from what she was tricked into. "Well, I suppose we should go pick them up about now." She asked as she began walking to the house.

"That sounds like an acceptable plan." Shino answered in a subdued tone. She could tell he was thinking about something serious. He really was too serious sometimes.

She had an interesting thought. "Hey Shino!" she hopped into his path, nearly making him stumble over his thoughts. "As a totally random whim of mine, do you wanna race home?"

"Now?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, totally! I'm so hyped. I really wanna race so I can sleep when we get home."

"But aren't you tired yet, Sakura? Have you turned into Naruto, or something?"

"No." She deflated a bit. "When Temari stays with me we set up a meeting time to come home and she always comes home 10 or 15 minutes early and whines about how long I've made her wait! I just wanna beat Temari home and we only have 30 minutes left to do so." She explains. "I know it seems really childish, but–"

"You want to win." Shino gave her a little smile as he finished her sentence. "So where's the finish line?"

"You're the best Shino." She cheered. "I guess at the begining of the bench infront of the house. Don't go easy on me. I really do feel like running. Just tie your jacket around your waist. I don't want to deal with you, if you get dehydrated again." Shino nodded seriously and tied his jacket to his waist as instructed.

They evened themselves to an imaginary line on the ground and shot off like darts on three.

They ran evenly with each other nearly the entire way home, until Sakura paused to sneeze about the twenty feet from hoe. Shino won. By about seven or eight seconds. A narrow victory.

Sakura smiled brilliantly as she caught her breath. "Shoot. I sneezed. That should be a do-over. And we beat Temari here! Yes!"

Shino let out a fairly audible laugh. "We beat Kei and Naomi here, too, Sakura."

Sakura shot him a surprised look. He didn't seem so uptight with his out-of-breath panting and his face gleaming with a completely natural smile. Sakura noticed he had perfectly white, straight teeth. "You look happy."

He settle himself down a bit, holding onto the simple smile a moment more. "I've never ran just because I felt like it. It was surprisingly amusing."

"You had fun?" She teased.

"I suppose so. We might even have a do-over sometime." He calmed completely and replaced his jacket as their new guests arrived.

He considered them both quickly.

Kei Matsumoto. Around Shikamaru's height. Honest brown eyes. Muscular. Tan from sunlight. With dark brown. He looked easygoing.

Naomi Matsumoto. Shorter, but somewhat wiry. Clearly well trained, like Kei. Sharper, more focused eyes, but not unfriendly. She had a very open face actually. Friendly and excited. Nearly black hair. Almost no resemblance to her cousin.

The girl, Naomi, spoke first. "Hello, you're Shino-san and Sakura-san, right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you. Just Sakura and Shino is fine though. No formalities please."

"Good. Sorry to keep you waiting, but we got held up by Lady Hokage's assistant. The one with the piggy. I'm Naomi and this is Kei." she gestured behind her politely.

Kei raised his hand briefly. "Hey. Kei Matsumoto. Pleasure to meet you."

Naomi sighed. "At least you introduced yourself this time."

"Not my fault, that last time." He shook his head at Shino's quirked eyebrow. "You don't even want to know."

"Ah." Shino nodded. He probably didn't.

Sakura went and unlocked the door. "So I'd imagine, if you've been traveling all day, you must be very tired. Lets go inside, now that Temari's here." No sooner than when Sakura'd said her name, she appeared beside Sakura.

"Hey, I saw you earlier." She said to Naomi, leaning on her fan. "I'm Temari, of Suna."

"Really?" Naomi asked curiously.

"Yep. I'm the Kazekage's older sister. And you are?"

"Naomi and Kei Matsumoto. Nice to meet you."

"Back at ya. Sakura! I'm exhausted! Is it bedtime, yet?"

Sakura yawned. "Pretty much." She turned to the pair. "Shino and I go to bed at 8:45 because we get up at 5:30. So basically, too early. Do you guys mind?"

"Not at all." Naomi replied. "I'm beat."

Kei smiled. "Sleep would be beautiful."

Sakura smiled as she showed them in. "Sorry, kinda small. Naomi and Kei; you'll be in Shino and I's room. We were told by Tsunade that you didn't mind sharing. Temari, you can pull up your usual piece of carpet by the floor."

Temari nodded. "Thanks. Kankuro's insane for staying with Gaara and Naruto."

Kei interjected. "Wait. We're taking your bed? Your room? That's so intrusive. We could never!"

"Oh no!" Sakura shook her head. "You've got the room. This was pre-determined. You do not want that couch."

Naomi sat on the couch experimentally. "Kei. For once, just take the offer. You don't wanna sleep on this thing. Please Kei! It's really painful." She pouted. He sighed, which to Naomi, must've meant she'd won. She smiled. "Thanks Kei. Thanks Sakura! Shino! If you'll excuse us, we're very tired. Goodnight."

"Sure. Goodnight, you two." Sakura said to their retreating forms. "Shino and Temari. It's bedtime."

Temari unrolled her sleeping bag and drifted away. Sakura went and got clothers for Shino and herself from their room.

After they were ready, Sakura turned to face Shino. "You sure you want the couch?"

"I'll deal for tonight at least."

"Okay. Thanks Shino."

_~2:30 a.m.~_

Shino was sitting on the bench under the starswhen Sakura came outside to join him.

She plopped down beside him. "You didn't really want the couch, huh?"

"Nope. That couch hurts people." Shino stated seriously.

"It's an evil couch." She giggled.

"Ha ha. Bad joke."

"Better than any of yours." She leaned on his arm sleepily. He stiffened.

"Why're you awake, Sakura?

"Uh, Temari snores and I'm used to sleeping by you. You don't have to drive a stick up your spine when I lean on your arm, by the way." She grabbed Shino's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Is there another sleeping bag?" he asked as he relaxed a bit.

"Nope, just mine and Temari's. " She grabbed the hand resting casually on her shoulder.

"Well, crap. That sucks."

Sakura laughed. "Come on inside. You can share mine."

She led him inside and crawled into the sleeping bag closest to the couch, then patted the space beside her. "Come on Shino."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." She replied in a very obvious tone of voice. "Why woudn't I be?"

"It's a bit small." He told her, crouching on the floor beside her.

"Shino, I have a bit of a newsflash for you."

"What's that?"

"We sleep together every night."

"That sounds so weird."

"It's fine. It'll be tighter, but preferable to the couch. I can guarantee that right now." She smiled.

"I know."

After some awkward shifting and trying not to touch in such a confined space, Sakura squirmed and hit the couch on her forehead.

"Ouch!"

She rolled back to face him. Shino touched the red dent on her forehead carefully and smiled. "Oh to hell with this." He carefully manuevered around to bring a hand on her back and pull her forward tentatively.

He scooted her forward until she curled under his chin and her arm was around his ribs while his were comfortably around her shoulders.

Sakura buried her face in his night shirt. "Thanks Shino."

"You're good?"

"Yeah. You smell really good. Like a natural colonge. How bout you?"

"Thanks. I'm just peachy. Goodnight, Sakura."

"You're the sweetest, Shino. Goodnight." She nuzzled herself deeper into his chest and began to sleep.

When she finally drifted completely he kissed her hair softly. "Goodnight, Sakura. You smell beautiful."

**Chapter 15: END!**


	16. Fighting

How and Why

Chapter 16: Fighting

Disclaimer: Well, I disclaim the characters... I may even disclaim this fighting scene, too. So there.

A/N: Well... This is it. My fighting chapter. Here we go... Um... I dunno how good this is gonna be because it's been a while since I did a fight scene. A very long while. It will most likely be a short chapter as a result of the fight scene as well. Good luck reading. I hope you like it. Review please and tell me what I could improve.

"Shino, look. Tsunade-sama is announcing us." Shino looked into the large arena from his position on the left at the current hokage.

"Welcome to Konoha and the Chunin exams, everyone. This year for introductions, I didn't want to talk for an hour about random criteria for the exams so we're going to have a preformed demonstration by Sakura Haruno, my lead medic, and Shino Aburame, Clan heir."

Tsunade finished running through her basic introductions as Sakura smiled. " Ready for this publicity shot, Shino?"

"I guess so."

"Good. This is what we get for being married too close to the exams, I suppose. We do make a somewhat odd set."

"If I were her, I'd set us up like this." Shino agreed. They strode out onto the field and, as planned, Sakura began.

"Hello." She greeted the crowd in a genial tone of voice. "As previously introduced, I'm Sakura, and this is my partner, Shino. We're just going to run through some basic fighting skills to help you consider your own improvement throughout the exams. We're going to start with the style most difficult to demonstrate."

She walked over to Shino and nodded. He moved his glasses out of the way and created eye contact. He even caught Sakura as she fell. "Genjutsu," He stated in an even voice as he agreed with Sakura, " is a bit annoying to show because you lock your opponent within there own mind." He explained as he waited for Sakura to free herself.

Shino felt a focus of chakra as Sakura centered herself. After a few more seconds, Sakura broke the illusion he'd caught her in.

She smiled back to Shino briefly before Shino continued. "Of course," he conceded, "with enough natural talent and practice, you can break it as easily as her."

Sakura shook her head in agreement. "Of course, he wasn't really concentrating on creating the genjutsu. Just demonstrating briefly. So he went easy on me. Something else

a bit difficult to show is Taijutsu, not because it's difficult to do necessarily, but more because as shinobi we are raised to fight with the intent..." Sakura gave a slight tilt of her head to the right as a black projectile zipped past Sakura's face and lodged itself into the ground.

Shino, who'd mysteriously leaked out of most of the lines of vision draw in by Sakura. He contined. "... to kill." He finished for her. "Nice dogde. I barely saw you twitch or flinch at all that time around. It was impressive. Was that maybe an inch?"

"Centimeter and a half, actually. I felt the wind when it flew past. As you can see, " She directed herself after some applause from younger Shinobi," it's very hard to fight with anything less that your best after you become accustom to it."

Shino nodded. "I'm sure you'd agree. So we'll just have a real fight and hope our resident doctor can help." He jestured to Sakura.

"Of course we can fix injuries. Well, I can. Doctor. That's me. So? Shall we begin this fight?"

Shino and Sakura tensed to begin as the area grew deathly quiet.

Then, as if on a que, they sped forward in a split second. Sakura began with a quick kick to Shino's left side, which he caught and used to pull her toward the knee angled into her stomach.

Not without a considerable jolt, Sakura guarded her stomach and shoved Shino's knee roughly as she freed her leg. She ducked down and tried to swing around to trip him.

Effortlessly, Shino sprang gracefully backward away from her kick.

Unfortunately for Shino, Sakura used her currently crouched positioning to spring at him, effiecently rendering him stunned from a hit that nearly jarred his arm out of socket. After he recovered from the blow, mere seconds later he landed a round-house kick sharply on her mid-back angled down, slamming her face first into the ground. Blood spilled messily from her nose and a slit on her lip.

As he attempted to pose a 'fatal' strike she rolled onto her back, and without batting an eyelash, she leaned back on her hands and propelled herself to her feet.

She, from her standing position, flowed fluidly into a front flip slamming her foot down onto the brace Shino'd made with his hands to protect his head.

Her movements once more became liquid as she spud, mid-air, back to safety.

The force of the blow, though, snapped a bone in Shino's wrist, he noticed in distaste. It appeared to have a cracked.

As Sakura moved in a bit too slowely for another strike, Shino's fist met the side of her head. Hard.

She slammed her elbow in his rib cage in retaliation as she lost her balance from the head rush. She distinctly felt a drop of blood slide down her hairline discreetly.

Shino crumpled to the ground and rolled onto Sakura in a halfhearted attempt to pin her.

She, laying again on her back, grabbed his arm as he fell and pulled him onto the ground.

He felt pain shoot up his side from his apparently snapped ribs protested by splintering painfully. His vision blurred out of focus. Their beautifully choreographed dance had ended.

She apologized frantically and began a healing procedure. "Well, I suppose next is ninjutsu. We'll start with medical ninjutsu since I just broke his ribs. You work chakra into the skin when you break something you shouldn't have." Sakura explained proudly. "This is my own technique, though."

Shino coughed as his ribs mended and the green cool ice sensation flowed into his chest and his vision cleared. "Fix my wrist, please. You broke it. It doesn't hurt as bad as the ribs, though."

Within minutes, Shino was standing up and testing his movements with slight turns and pops. "Now, mind you," Sakura directed to the crowd, "most don't heal as fast as Shino. He has Kakaichū to help him heal." She quickly cleaned up the blood and mended her nose just as quickly and neatly. "And these are my personal techniques. I know well how to respond to them physically."

As signaled, Shino allowed his Kakaichū to come forth and quickly contort into a clone, as directed.

"As you can plainly see," He waved a hand at his mirrored image, "some clans have a few tricks up their sleeves. No pun intented. Or if you happen to be as gifted as Sakura is at chakra control..." He gestured to her visibly formed chakra scapels, pointed like claws.

"You may come up with a few tricks of your own, if you have the proper teachings."

She demonstrated by slicing the clone cleanly in half with her razorlike green extensions.

"Of course, if I'm in a fight ," She added as her hands faded, "You won't see this coming." She flicked her hand out toward Shino's face causing a long gash to appear across his cheek.

Shino reached up and touched the fairly large stream of blood. "That one was a bit unnecessary. And it stung."

She walked over and inspected the cut she'd made on his face. "Yeah. Maybe a little bit." She apologized as she rubbed the blood off carefully and he felt his skin stitch itself back together. Applause broke out as the crowd sensed the finish of the demonstrations for the day.

He called his Kakaichū back, as Sakura began her closing warnings. "Well, I'd like to personally thank you for enjoying our little demonstration. I just have some quick information before we let you all go off and enjoy Konoha. The exams will begin May 6th and run until May 14."

"Though this isn't really the time to slack off." He inserted.

"Very true. We advise you to spend the 5 day you have training your current techniques and fine tuning your ablities. Shino, do you have anything else to add?"

"Good luck to all the participants. We look forward to seeing what you can do."

Sakura and Shino walked out, hearing the tell-tale noise of the audience shifting in the stands behind them.

Unsurprisingly, Naruto had found them just a few moments of seaching. He was beaming and happy of course, because of Gaara's arrival. Though, remarkably, Gaara wasn't with him when he came to say hello.

"Sakura-chan, you were amazing! That was so fun to watch." he preattled exuberantly.

"Thanks, Naruto. Weren't you with Gaara? Did you abandon him? The poor little Kazekage..." Sakura teased.

Naruto sighed irritably and said with a huff, "No, I didn't abandon him. Granny Tsunade stole him away during your demonstrations. He didn't even tell me he was leaving. She's such a mean old lady."

"Aw. How sad for you." She mocked him.

"Yeah," He agreed vigorously, oblivious to her sarcasm, "but he did say he was happy to see me, and Temari told me that he wanted to stay with me at my house but Granny wouldn't let him because she said the Kazekage should be well taken care of and not starving." Naruto whined.

Soon his pout transformed into a triumphant smile. "Gaara stayed with me anyway, though. Hey, Sakura-chan, who're they?"

She looked over at Kei and Naomi, currently talking animately about the fight amonst themselves. "Oh right. Those two are staying with us along with Temari. Kei and Naomi Matsumoto."

At the sound of their names, they turned curiously. "What?" Kei questioned.

"Oh, just introducing you. This is our friend."

Kei nodded. "We were just talking about your chakra control, Sakura. It's really very amazing. And Shino, your control on the Kakaichū was certainly unique. I thought it was very interesting."

"And so beyond awesome!" Naomi added. Turning in regard she nodded. "Hello! I'm Naomi! You are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you. I'm the future Hokage of Konoha, if Sakura didn't tell you. Me and Gaara are gonna work together!"

Sakura laughed at Naruto. "You realize that Tsunade-sama is too young to stop being Hokage by the time you'd want to take over. Your carreer is over before it starts, basically."

"Aw, it'll be fine. Granny's a crazy old lady, Sakura-chan." He joked.

Too bad for him, Tusnade and Gaara were nearby.

"Listen you brat! You call me old one more time and you're gonna halfta start praying you live half as long as I have!"

Naomi smiled and interjected. "Hello Hokage. This is the Kazekage Gaara right."

Naruto beamed. "Yep. Speaking of which, you ran off on me, Gaara." He pouted yet again.

"Well, I had work to do, and you really shouldn't call the person who helps to take care of you and an entire village, old. She's fairly pleasant until you start saying things like that." Gaara chided gently. Naruto's blue eyes flickered precariously. "I am sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving though." The kage tacked onto the end in fear of Naruto actually starting to cry because he was scolded.

Naomi giggled. "I had no idea the Kazekage had a boyfriend. That's so adorable. Naruto talks about you just like a girl. You're very lucky."

Gaara widened his eys in shock and Naruto turned a startling red somewhere between Gaara and Sakura's hair color. Speaking of Sakura, she was crying from laughing too hard.

Kei turned to Naomi sharply. "Naomi. Too blunt. I'm pretty sure they aren't together yet, and hadn't realized anything odd until you opened your mouth and blurted out your curiousity!"

Tsunade laughed at Naruto's darkening complexion. "Well, someone was going to ask eventually. Be happy no one potentially dangerous to Suna was around to hear that realization. Shit! Shizune's coming to make me work! I was never here!" She whispered furtively as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Gaara cleared his throat and touched Naruto's hand lightly. "Uh... We're supposed to meet Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Temari at Ichiraku's. Naruto? Are you okay?" He asked the shell shocked blonde.

"Yeah... Sure. Right," He agreed, regaining himself steadily. "Let's get going. Anyone else want to come with?"

Sakura shook her head no. "Sorry. Housework. Shino, you could go if you feel like it?"

Shino declined. "Tired. Didn't sleep much, if you remember."

Naruto gave his usual smile. "Well, do either of you want to come? You could meet Kankuro." 

"And Shikamaru." Gaara added helpfully." Trying to act unembarrased as well. He was considerably better at it than Naruto.

Naomi accepted readily. "Sounds like fun. Kei?"

"Sure."

Naomi agreed again. "Sweet. We're in. See you guys later on tonight." She waved back at Shino and Sakura.

"Okay." said Shino.

"Have fun. Shino," Sakura addressed, "Do you wanna help me clean?"

He ghosted a smile. "Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you have a choice! Who doesn't?"

"Then, I'd have to say no I don't want to clean." He said politely.

"Too bad. Come on."

"I thought I had a choice?" He asked, confused.

She nodded sagely. "I did say that you, in all probability, had a prefered choice. However I never said you'd actually get to utilize it. My choice to have you help me clean our apartment, unfortunately, outweighs yours."

"You're so sweet to let me voice my opinion even though you know full well you're going to disregard it." He mused.

"Aren't I! Come on, now. Laundry doesn't do itself!"

**Chapter 16: END**


	17. Flowers

**How and Why**

**Chapter 17:Flowers**

Disclaimer: Respected owners and all that jazz.

A/N:This is definitely a good one. I'm not sure if people will be happy for this kind of out-of-the blue development or pissed... Hmmm... Well, like it or not, here it is. Enjoy. R&R.

"Oh, right, I don't know how you haven't met yet." Sakura laughed. "Mom's always at the house. It's just been since the exams that she's been MIA. Mom, this is Kei and Naomi Matsumoto. You guys, this is my mother, Sayuri Haruno."

Naomi smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sayuri."

Kei nodded. "It's really a shame I have to go home today."

Sayuri frowned. "Yes, it is. Are you coming back for the wedding?" Sayuri probed, clearly concerned with the thought that Sakura might not have invited them to the wedding.

"Of course, I'm just taking our friends back home first with my father. Routine escort. I intend to come back later on."

Sakura smiled. "So, mom, did you need something? I really haven't heard you harping since the first day of the exams."

"Well, truthfully I was wondering a lot about flowers." She commented nonchalantly.

"Flowers? What flowers?"

Sayuri clapped her hand to her forehead in exasperation. "Your flowers. The flowers for the tables. Your bouquet. We should put in the order for them soon. After all, the wedding is rather close."

"I know."

"Only a month! Aren't you excited Sakura?" Sayuri bounced on the balls of her feet happily.

"Actually three weeks and two days. Of course, I'm excited. I realize that."

Shino flinched internally. "Is it?" He glanced away from them at the sky, asking calmly.

"Today's... lets see... July 13th, right. So yeah. It's just around the corner."

Sayuri patted his shoulder encouragingly. "I know exactly how you feel, Shino."

"Do you?" His head swiveled back quickly. He weighed the possibility carefully in his mind on whether she could have found them out. 

He doubted it.

"I have a terrible concept of time. I know exactly how you feel Shino. It's terribly inconvenient."

"Yeah, it is."

"Shino," Sakura yawns. She's early. "Why are you still up?" I'm sitting, still completely dressed from yesterday, reading what probably seems to be a thousand year old book.

I turned the page, feeling idiotic about being found, and watch dust fall off the corners. I try not to sound surprised by her presence. I also try to change the subject a bit. "Sakura, you don't usually get up for another two hours. Are you not sleeping well?"

She flicked on another light, probably because I was reading by the dim light from the stove and a little nightlight we keep near the couch so we don't trip on it. I allow my glance to dart around and take in my situation. Books similar to the nearly destroyed one I was reading were carefully packed in organized piles. A layer of dust covered the ground. I was getting into the older archives now and the books I'd been looking at for the last week weren't nearly as old. Thus far, they hadn't left any dust evidence. But now, I was definitely extremely busted.

She sat by me, though I refused to look up. "Shino, when was the last time you slept?"

Of course, I won't lie. I'm screwed now, anyway. It doesn't help that all these books look like allergies waiting to happen. I can practically feel the need to sneeze welling up in my nose.

I still have to answer. "I think I fell asleep for a few hours after you went to work. Maybe two or three." And that sounds both defensive and pathetic. I might reconsider lying.

She sat down beside me and took the dusty book off my lap. "Why aren't you letting yourself sleep Shino?" She sounded a bit worried, and just a bit more suspicious.

"I like to read." Pathetic. Really, I should just lie next time. Well... technically I should just lie a bit more convincingly.

"Fail." Yeah, I know. "Why don't you take a break? Let me untangle your chakra. I haven't in a while, have I?" She sat in front of me without me even answering and sealed my eyes. I still tensed a bit when I felt her enter my chakra networks. Slowly I stopped adjusting my eyes and just let myself relax, feeling her fingertips rub and jerk against my temples as she moved the cool sensations behind my eyes. It really is one of the most relaxing things I've ever felt. I never noticed how much of a continual headache I had, until it went away.

I heard air pass gently through her lips as she made a 'hmm' noise. She was going to start in again. "Shino, please, just give up and tell me what's the matter with you." She pleaded. I could see her pout in my head because of the worry seeping into her voice. She desperately wanted to know why I was being so odd.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." She stopped for a minute. Probably surprised by that. If I stop now I won't start again. I'll have to force this one out. "I really am so very sorry." Against my will, I sigh in defeat. Even I can hear it, as I realize I'm now officially sharing my thoughts.

"Why for?" She sounded like she was trying to sound a bit happier. She's not a successful liar either, needless to say.

"I didn't realize how much time I'd lost just having fun. I'm sorry I've trapped you for so long." Might as well. I wish I could see her reactions, but then she'd see mine. A double edged sword, so to speak.

She laughed hollowly, still trying to project a joking image. "You can blame Naruto and I for that. We're just so fun. You couldn't save yourself if you tried. You really can't help having a good time with us around for entertainment."

"I'm serious." She really knows I am, but I should probably get her to stop pretending _she's_ not. I want her to listen to how sorry I am more than anything in the world. I failed. When she trusted me. "You told me when we made this arrangement, that you believed in my ability to find you a way to get out of this before we got snared too deeply into anything. I've wasted so much time enjoying the company, that I forgot what I was trying to do. Sorry."

Her fingers stopped moving. "So that's why you've been up every night for the past week."

"You noticed?"

"No shit, Sherlock. You think you owe all your sleeping hours to me?" She asked in a bewildered tone. " I don't want you sacrificing you health over this." She said scathingly.

"I'm so sorry."

"And stop that right this minute. SO help me, I'll disengage my chakra and smack you. You'll have a knot on the outside of your head to match the ones on the inside."

"But I really am sorry." Apparently she's nothing if not honest, herself. I barely felt those threads leave, they got whipped out so fast. I felt her backhand me lightly across my forehead.

"I told you so. Now stop that."

"Why should I? This is all my fault and you know it. I'll just cancel all of this, and then at least you have a normal life again. I've taken too much of your time."

"Why should I let you? Maybe I want it this fucking way Shino? What do you want me to do? Go back to worshiping Sasuke? That was my life before this and it sucked."

"Sakura," I tried to reason, as she lashed out at me with bitterness, "lets just calm down and talk. Remove the seal on my eyes, please."

"No. I don't want to be reasonable and I'm not done talking about this part yet! We both know the state of my love life was both non-existent and shitty. What happens to you? You don't just get to go back to before, do you?"

"Excuse me? What exactly are you asking?"

"If you don't get married before the end of this year, will you even allowed to call yourself an Aburame anymore? Let alone call yourself future clan leader. What would happen to you Shino? I'm not stupid. I know what all this means for you." She said angrily.

"I don't think your stupid. I never lied, and you never asked. You're right, of course. At the end of this year, I'd be disowned. I'd never inherit my clan. I'd take my dead mother's maiden name and move out. I'd never be allowed to talk to my father or family again."

"How long have you been learning to be leader Shino?"

"Since I was seven."

I felt hands on either side of my face and reflexively flinched. "Shino," She spoke my name softly and rubbed the seal off my eyes. I adjusted them and barely had the open before I felt it. Soft lips brushing mine sweetly. She was kissing me and I was completely frozen in stupidity, "do you get it now?"

Get what? What the hell is going on? You just yelled and cried and blamed and kissed me in the same breath.

"I don't understand. I'm extremely confused."

"Shino," she's speaking softly again. Shit, "why do people kiss?"

"Is this a trick? Or a trap."

She ignored that though. "Because they love each other. I love you. Duh."

"What?" I stared stupidly into her eyes looking for another meaning to 'I love you' in her eyes.

"Okay. I'll find a gentler way to tell you. Maybe that was a bit blunt and irrational. Do you remember that dinner we had with my mom when you figured out about my wedding dress because mom ruined the surprise?" I didn't follow why this was relevant, so I just nodded. "Well, when your dad and I were talking outside, he was asking me personally if we were lying about the engagement."

That alerted me. "You denied it, right. You didn't give any hints."

"Actually, that night I told him the truth. My side of the truth though. We fabricated this engagement and our dating. I told him I didn't completely love you, but I had every intention to marry you, if you showed affections of any kind to me. Despite the fact that at the time, I was in love with Sasuke."

"I see."

"That conversation is actually why your dad lets me call Chibi-chan."

I heard a strained laugh leak out of my mouth. "That's probably the only way you could ever get hi to allow that."

"I know, right. So, now do you know?"

I also felt a sigh rush out of my mouth in that moment. "You still... really like Sasuke. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."

"Do you remember the argument you had on my birthday?"

"How could I forget royally embarrassing myself?" Though I do that so regularly now.

"You saved me."

"How so?"

"Come on Shino." The way you stood up for me against Sasuke was the bravest and most wonderful thing I've ever seen in such a long time. In two weeks we are going to get married, because –and believe me I've tried– I can't imagine being with Sasuke or anyone else anymore. Unless, of course..." She trailed off with an emotion that seemed to be uncertainty.

"Unless, what?"

She let out a little whimper and I watched a little tear slide from her eye. "You don't actually like me at all."

I felt her digging at my heart purposefully. "Please don't cry. You scared the crap out of me on your birthday with all that crying, you know." I heard myself actually laugh this time. " You had such a terrible day, and you kissed me before you went to bed. I had no idea what to think. Besides the ever popular, 'holy shit, she's bipolar'."

She sniffed dramatically. "My moods did shift a little bit drastically that day. I was so happy when you yelled at Sasuke. I really couldn't believe you'd ever do that for me. Especially when you wouldn't defend yourself. You were so cool, Shino. Unbe-freaking-lieveable, in all honesty."

"I was pretty surprised too." I didn't realize I had that kind of rage and protectiveness in me. It was a little shocking. "But I was sad that I'd never..." I felt the thought die on my tongue half-formed.

"What? Never what? You're supposed to talk to me, remember. We had a deal."

I pushed onward. "I was so bitter about the fact that after I released you from this contract of ours, that you'd probably never actually tell me anything secret or important to you again. Or you'd never talk to me all night about things you probably thought were so trivial?"

"It's not like I told you anything vitally important. Just little things."

"You told me so many little details about yourself. Even when you were telling me about how much you adored Sasuke, when I wanted nothing more than to kill him for looking in your direction. I valued every little thing you told me. You have such interesting opinions, Sakura. You're so good."

"I had no idea you felt so terrible about me talking about Sasuke. I'm sorry. It was thoughtless." She scolded herself.

"Worse still though," I should stop talking. I think I've tried so hard now, that whatever comes out is going to be there. "I was so disgusted that I'd even allow the thought of lying and keeping you to myself slip into into my mind. I felt so spoiled and selfish. The one and only thing I'd ever desperately wanted, and I had the choice to bind you to me forever against your will. I could have done it so easily too. I've never wanted anyone's company more than yours, but I wanted you to be happy too. I knew we'd never actually be 'with' each other, and you'd probably forget me. I knew that. I really understood reality."

Sakura's eyes burst over as she let out a sob. I still had no power to stop. "Shino,I just–"

I took my glasses off and held her watery gaze. I do feel bad that I've made her cry, but I need her to understand and this is the only way to do it. "I needed you to smile at me so much more than I needed you to stay with me." I felt my self trying to work a self-assured confidence in my voice. Push it into my eyes, the way I was standing, the way I spoke; everywhere. I even felt my face break into a natural wide smile. "I was proud to be able to say, even for a moment, I'd done something to cause you to smile. I would always have your smile, even if it was as you walked away from me."

The next kiss was anything but the sweet, chaste ones previously enjoyed.

Sakura mashed there lips together as tears, more of joy, streamed down her face. Shino noticed that it made her lips taste salty and wet. This time, he responded readily. They fell on the couch with a small crack and a dull thud.

Really, he'd said too much not to _do_ something.

He ran his fingers through greedily through her hair, remembering vaguely the night when Sayuri had walked in while Shino was playing with her hair while she was asleep. He found himself blushing madly as he hesitantly licked more salty tears away from her lips. A miniature string of saliva broke between them as he pulled away and wiped her eyes. She'd stopped crying.

He laughed, embarrassed as he wiped the saliva left on her chin off with his thumb. He looked down to the damage he'd caused when he'd moved. His glasses were discarded and snapped in half somewhere in their excitement.

"Shoot."

Sakura picked up a piece of glasses frame delicately. "I suppose you're allowed to be more exuberant. I kissed you, after all. I'll get you new glasses tomorrow after work, okay."

"Thanks. Sakura. I, um, love you. A lot."

"I love you too, Shino. Losing that talking streak a bit, I see."

"I really love you. More than anything. How's that?"

"It was completely prefect before, you know. God, it's 4 a.m. Maybe I'll call in a personal day at the hospital tomorrow. Lets just go to bed, Shino."

"Sure. Sounds amazing."

"By the way," She tacked on with sugar weighing down her voice, "I don't believe in pre-marital sex. So even if I invite you to bed, you're so not getting laid till our honeymoon."

A trickle of blood ran from his nose. "What? I wasn't- wouldn't..."

"Shino, chill. I'm just messing with you."

"You ruin moments like that, you know. Here I thought I'd be a bit more social, and you throw something like that in my face. What prompts that kind of conversation, anyway?"

"I just thought I'd make my views known. Just in case." She smiled deviously.

"Do you not see me freak out every time you kiss me? I practically go comatose. Don't spring something like that on me." He yelled into the other room as he began picking up the books by the couch.

He heard her laugh at him, the bell-like noise echoing in the house. "So, now how much do you love me?"

"So much, but did yo not hear my speech on your happiness. You do know that means respecting your wishes. Rather than stealing you. And this is an awkward conversation to fill silence, most likely caused by lack of sleep, so can we stop this now?"

"If you really want to stop, fine."

"Right. Thanks." Shino shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know how we're ever going to make this work."

"Neither do I, but I'm happy."

Shino's felt his unfamiliar smile once more. "So am I." He whispered to himself as he turned off the lights in the living room.

**Chapter 17: END**

A/N: **READ ME! I IS IMPORTANT! **I dunno how updating is going to look from now on because, if you hadn't noticed the confession, this is getting a bit more intricate. This is gonna be a busy month for me. Expect a post somewhere between the 20th and the 25th. If I can't pull that off though, it _will be before 2011!_ I say that for me more than for you! Ya'll heard me! Hold me to it! Please! Or I'll forget. I hope you enjoyed this chappy. See ya soon!


	18. The Last Fitting

**How and Why**

**Chapter 18: Final Fittings**

Disclaimer: I do not own this. I do believe after 18 chapters I've made this abundantly clear... =)

A/N: Well... I'm having fun. I just spent around 6 hours putting up decorations... Fun, but tiring. So I'm writing. And watching Edward and Alphonse run around with Major Armstrong. So I'm having a good day!

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto burst eagerly from the front door. "Where did Shino go?"

"The store." She answered as she gestured him in.

"Really? On the day of your dress fitting. Why'd he do that? I figured he'd like to see."

She smirked. "I said I wanted something sugary, so he went to buy me ice cream and fudge striped cookies."

"Wow. Whipped."

"Oh shit, I forgot to ask for whipped cream. Damn it Naruto. Why didn't you come over twenty minutes ago."

"You know that's not what I meant." Naruto laughed.

"I know, but I wanted whipped cream on my friggin' ice cream."

"Sad. So sad."

"Did you need something, Naruto? I don't think I invited you over to patronize me. Actually, I didn't invite you at all."

"Oh right." Remembering his purpose, Naruto began whining. "Sakura! Gaara can't come! Kankuro got sent on a mission and can't take over for him."

"Aw. I'm sorry, Naruto. Did you have plans with the Kazekage?"

"Not exactly. I know he wanted to see me, but nothing was set in stone or anything. Do you think having something set in stone would've changed anything?"

"Probably not. It is his job. You, of all people, should know how important his village is to him. You do still want to be Kazekage."

"Of course I do! I know that! I just like seeing Gaara, is all."

"Okay." She pondered as she went to answer a knock at the door. "I think I have a plan." She opened the door to Kei and Naomi.

Sakura nodded. "Kei. It's nice to see you again. How are you? Did you just get back to Konoha?"

"I'm well. Yes. And how have you been since I left?"

"I'm good, thanks. Naruto, I think I know how to let you get your way." She grinned toward Naomi.

"What's that?" He asked hopefully.

"Why don't I ask Temari to fill in for Gaara, so he could come to the wedding. Then Temari could get some vacation days in return and come see me later on."

"I dunno." he looked down indecisively. "Wouldn't it be unfair to Temari. And you. She is your bridesmaid."

"She'll be okay with it."

"How do you know that? She really seems like the type to get mad about being uninvited to a wedding because of her brothers."

"That's very specific. Oh, please. She's been dying for Gaara to have a social life since they were little, because she thinks it might make him less totally insane. You're her ticket to that."

"You think?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't. Plus, she'd also like him to admit he's gay before he dies. I'm more than happy to help. I'll send her a letter on the way to my dress fitting. As for my missing bridesmaid issue, I can always ask someone else." She shifted her gaze to Naomi expectantly.

"Me?" She squeaked. "I don't even have a dress."

"You can come to the final fitting today. We're buying all the bridesmaid dresses for them, because Shino's dad is loaded. We're going to have to find you something off the wrack. It'll be great though. And you'd be doing Naruto a huge favor. I can't ask Temari to step down without a replacement. All you do is stand next to me and smile." Sakura said persuasively.

Naomi looked over to Kei who shrugged, as they mentally conversed.

After a moment of looking at Kei's impassiveness, she nodded back to Sakura. "Okay. I'd be honored to be your bridesmaid."

"That was very gracious." Sakura pointed out.

"Well, I was raised to be nice. And it does sound fun."

Naruto smiled. "Awesome! Sakura, write the letter now, so you don't forget."

"Do I seem like the type to forget? Okay, Naruto. Kei; Naomi, do you want to sit down for a while?"

Naomi shook her head. "Nope. Sorry, but technically we were supposed to go visit Tsunade as soon as Kei got back. I'll meet you at your dress place in an hour."

"Don't you need to know where it is?"

"Tsunade-sama will show me. See you in a bit, Sakura. Bye Naruto." Kei nodded and waved as he was pulled out the door.

Sakura sat and wrote a lengthy letter, mostly because Naruto kept adding things, explaining to her friend the situation as Naruto peered over her shoulder.

"It it's okay with you, I'll drop this off when I go to see granny." Naruto snatched the letter and opened the door. He promptly knocked Shino on his butt, his 3 grocery store bags landing beside.

"I'm back." He said as he stooped over to pick up his bags after standing.

Sakura saw the whipped cream that fell out of the bag. She picked it up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks! I was just thinking about wanting some of this."

Naruto 'hmm'-ed, clearly amused. "Sakura, that whipped cream sure put you in a good mood."

She stopped dead at the counter and looked at Shino seriously. "We seriously didn't do what I think we didn't do, did we?"

"Well, if you're referring to Naruto, I didn't. Right now, I seriously doubt you did, as well. So, at this point, yes, he doesn't know."

"Great." She said sarcastically. She set her bag, complete with whip cream on the table and fixed Naruto with a smile. "Well, we decided a few days ago, mostly because we've really gotten to know each other, we'd like to remain together a bit longer than originally planned."

"You..." He stuttered stupidly. "You're moving the wedding back? Why would you do that? I already told Gaara, and the 5th was the last day Kankuro couldn't fill in. He'd be able to now."

"No. The wedding is August 5th. It's just... We decided that we, uh– Shino. Your turn."

"Well, we are extending our friendship."

Sakura looked baffled. "That's the best you got?" 

"Better than you."

Naruto interrupted their fight as realization dawned on his face. "Really? How in the hell did that happen?"

Sakura knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Calm down, Naruto. This isn't a bad thing."

"You don't actually think that this is a good idea, Sakura-chan. You're awfully young to sacrifice your life like this, aren't you?"

"Sacrifice my life? What the fuck are you talking about, Naruto. Why are you preaching at me? We're in love, and we're happy! You of all people should be fine with this." She yelled, somewhat offended that he viewed marrying Shino as 'sacrificing her like'.

He balked. "Wait. You're just in love. That's all." Shino nodded, since Sakura was still pissed off. "No shit, Sherlock. I knew that. I figured you wouldn't until you moved out and started missing each other."

"Excuse me? Then why'd you freaking yell at me, if you knew?"

"If you didn't realize you loved each other then the only other reason to stay together would be that Sasuke pissed you off, so you slept with Shino. You had me worried. Relationships get seriously fucked up if you get married because you're pregnant."

Sakura stared in clear astonishment. Shino walked up in his usual stoic manner, grabbed his sleeve, and practically shoved him out the door. "Bye Naruto. Nice to see you, as always, but get out now."

After knocking Naruto unceremoniously out of the house, Shino started putting stuff away with Sakura, watching her from the corner of his eyes constantly.

When they finished she walked over again and kissed him affectionately. "I love you, Shino. Thanks for kicking out Naruto." Shino glanced at his feet distractedly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't you love me too?" She goaded.

He spared her a little smile. "Of course I do. Are you sure you do? It's never too late to go. You're sure you want being married to me over your head?"

"I'm fine, Shino."

"Even with Naruto flipping out."

"Sure. It's been a while. Thinking rationally, I would've started to show by now or even had a baby. Naruto flipping out is funny."

"Sakura." He scolded seriously.

She smiled sympathetically. "Sometimes I wonder if I should just leave so you'll stop fixating on the thought. You'll drive yourself insane one of these days. We have less than a week now and I love you. It's not like I plan on leaving you at the alter. This is going to go off without a hitch."

"You never know. You could change your mind if you wanted to. I just want you to know it'll always be an option."

"I don't think you realize that when it comes down to talking, you're no so intolerable. I'm happy like this. I'm gonna be a weird looking Aburame, but I can live with that."

Shino beamed unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Sakura Aburame." He said with a gleaming smile.

"Apparently you like the sound of that." She snickered.

"Definitely. Do you want to know something?"

"What?" She asked, curious about something seemingly secret that he'd point out.

"I never allowed myself to really entertain the thought before. When we were talking about your looks. The name change was something I forced myself not to think about. I really like the way it sounds."

"I think it sounds cool. Sakura Aburame."

Still caught up in his smile. "You'll be such a pretty Aburame. Gorgeous." He ducked his head in embarrassment as the words escaped his mouth. But then he scrunched up his nose. "We all have such bland features and truly terrible fashion taste."

"Thanks. You look awesome, though. If you want I can go find you a more stylish jacket. Maybe cuter glasses. OH! We could try actually _brushing_ your hair."

"Your mean. And nearly late. Your fitting starts in 20 minutes. Thinking of glasses, could you drop my snapped ones on the way there so I can pick them up on my way back to get you? And Naruto's letter."

"I thought he grabbed it."

"Nope. He dropped it when he was being kicked out the door."

"Okay. I'll remember. I have to go."

He hesitated for a half a second and gave her a light kiss, smiling shyly. "Have a good time, Sakura."

She paused and shot him a reassuring smile. "Thanks, I will." Then she hustled out the door.

As Sakura walked into her bridal shop she noticed that everyone had arrived before her. Apparently a little while before her seeing as they were all changed and in dresses. Her mother, Naomi with Kei, Tsunade, and Hinata. Well, minus Kei, who was just admiring Naomi's dress.

Putting aside Tsunade, who would have to dress in Hokage robes, Naomi and Hinata were already in bridesmaid dresses and looked adorable in the short blue dresses she'd picked out for them. Temari's sat there and Sakura immediately decided to buy it regardless and give it to her anyway.

Her mother was in a looser full length pale blue dress that she seemed perfectly comfortable in.

She chided Sakura gently. "A little late, honey. I want to see how your alterations turned out."

So she went to slip her dress on. It was a strapless pure white chiffon dress with a corset torso and a light flowing bottom. As an extra flare, she'd requested added embellishments to close the upper torso section so now she had beautiful rhinestones up her side and it was all ruffled elegantly.

She came back out of the dressing room glowing. "It fits really well now, mom."

"You look beautiful, Sakura." Sayuri spluttered out. Her mom was a crier. She'd expected this.

"Thank you, mom." She gleamed. "I really like this dress. It's so pretty."

They heard the door to the store open as Naruto arrived. He certainly had a way of making an appearance. "Sakura-chan! God! You look hot! I brought you the guest book in the color you asked me for. Wait... AH! SHINO!" Naruto turned to Shino who'd been looking back out the door catching him just as he'd turned around to nearly see Sakura. Too bad for him, Naruto had the thought in his head that the groom shouldn't see the bride in the dress before their big day no matter the cost and slammed the guest book straight into his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU CAN'T SEE SAKURA BEFORE THE WEDDING DAY! GET OUT, BAKA!"

Shino fell on his butt as blood poured from his nose. Sakura stood, her arm outstretched, unsure if going to help him would get the book permanently ingrained into his face. Sayuri touched her extended arm gently. "Perhaps you better change. For his sake. I'll help him until you can fix the damages completely."

"Right. Thanks, mom."

When she'd slipped back into her normal attire, Naruto was standing by the door to the back room staring at the floor. He glanced up as she appeared. "Sorry! I'm sorry, Sakura! I really didn't mean to hit him that hard. Or at all, really."

"How is he, Naruto?"

"Hinata and Sayuri are helping him. Granny ran off with Shizune. He's pretty pissed off at me. I couldn't really look very well, but I think I busted his nose up kinda bad. And his glasses. Those are so dead." He admitted a bit ashamed.

"Well, I need to go fix his nose." She thought aloud. "Looks like he;ll be wearing contacts to the wedding after all. Now wonder he's mad... At least I got my way."

Naruto listened to her talk to herself with enthusiasm. "I guess you're welcome."

She gave him a 'you're-not-off-the-hook-yet' look. "Naruto. You can't do stuff like this to Shino. He's eyes are _sensitive._ He'll go blind with too much random sun exposure. And odds are when he gets to a point were he can kill someone by hearing, he'll come after you first."

Shino sat in a waiting room type area, holding a scarlet tissue to his nose with one large section of his snapped glasses in hi other hand.

Sayuri was looking at his obviously broken nose, Kei and Naomi were chattering animatedly, and Hinata was on the floor gathering broken lens pieces for Shino, who was glaring at Naruto furiously.

A trickle of blood ran from his nose over his upper lip. "Sakura," he called politely, shifting his malicious gaze at Naruto into an affectionate one at Sakura, "would you please fix my nose. Somehow it seems to have snapped in a few places. I wonder." He glared back at Naruto.

Sakura smiled and began to examine the bone and cartilage. She frowned as she did so. It was thoroughly shattered. She'd only probed lightly with her fingertips, when Shino'd yelped in startled pain. "You really messed this up good, Naruto. Shino this one may actually hurt a bit."

After a surprisingly small amount of profanity, she even managed to get the blood out of the tissues, making the puple-ish blue bruise that had formed, non-existant.

When she pulled back, Shino lightly pinched the bridge of his nose experimentally. 'Thank you, Sakura." He said, relieved it actually didn't hurt.

"Not a problem. Wouldn't want a nasty bruise there on Thursday."

"Or a broken nose."

Sakura gathered their dresses and paid for the 3 bridesmaid dresses and her own. As a last minute whim, her mother decided to pay for herself. "So, Shino, are you ready to do something fun?" Sakura asked in a mocking tone.

"What would that be?"

"Oh you know fun! Ordering you new glasses, naturally." Her voice was thick with false enthusiasm."

"Damn Naruto." He turned to Hinata unexpectedly and nodded. "Thanks for trying to find the lens."

"Oh... You're welcome." she answered. Shino hadn't needed to speak to her for anything since their team broke up.

Sakura grabbed his sleeve and yanked him out the door. "Hey. Lets go, Shino! Since Naruto is such an idiot, we should go drop off your glasses so they can be ready by the time the wedding rolls around."

"You know they won't?" He guessed.

"Probably not. But no reason to kill your hope."

**Chapter 18:End**

P.S.- There should be a URL to see Sakura's dress on my profile before an hour or so... ;) I love the freaking dress I picked for her. Really, I want it!


	19. Yesterday

**How and Why**

**Chapter 19: Yesterday**

A/N: Hey ya'll I'm very sorry for 2 things! This took way too long and it's really short! GOMEN! It's also intensely important and sad. I love you guys, and I swear I'll go much faster next chapter. Review please. This one was a bit scatter shot so I'm not sure how I did. And above all Enjoy!

Disclaimer... Don't sue. It's not like it says Dis I Claim. It's disclaim. Thank you.

Shino was pleased to find it was very sunny today.

Actually, it seemed brighter than usual, but then, everything had lately. He found himself adjusting his eyes again to take in surroundings. Not an easy task with contacts and Kakaichu, mind you, but he managed alright. It really was a shame.

He missed his poor glasses, but even that couldn't distract for more than a minute or two today.

Today.

Sayuri drug him just a few hours ago, through his home trying to find him what she liked to call "a decent suit". Aren't all suits decent? And why was his simple dress shirt and tie so inappropriate. Really, he could see the point, but then it just seemed silly again.

As of now, he stood in a crisp white dress shirt with a light blue vest and a typical black jacket. The only possible downside was really his contacts, but even they were just a minor detail for him today.

Why?

Today's the 5th of August.

People kept smiling and waving at him. He was genuinely happy to see every single person whose smile he returned.

He found himself liking everything about the place he was in. A courtyard of a simple yet elegant chapel. It was wonderful.

Everything seemed to take his breath away as he looked around. The cake covered in fondant flowers. The pure white tables and chairs lined into rows with decorative place settings.

His eyes rested on a large table filled to the brim with presents and a large banner strung above it.

_**SHINO & SAKURA**_

Drawn and decorated by their more artistic friends, naturally.

He attempted, somewhat halfheartedly, to truly focus on all the well-wishers that talked to him rapid procession. It seemed that regardless of his notoriously antisocial reputation, everyone wanted to talk with him, even if only for a minute or two each. Some, however, took their time.

Some told him he looked nice and walked off casually, as if they told him that every day. Sayuri talked to him for at least twenty minutes before she went to help Sakura. She hugged him and kissed his cheek through happy tears.

Ino called him hot. She was actually a bit surprised by how little that bothered him. Well, fair enough. So was he, but that was more amusing than anything else.

There was one absentee that he was surprised hadn't attacked him already. Naruto. Where in the hell was he, on today of all days?

Scanning the area, he realized that his was in fact present, but preoccupied.

Far to preoccupied, at least, to notice something as trivial as Shino's apperance while he was sitting on the Kazekage's lap playing with a balloon nervously and chattering hyper-actively at the bemused red-head.

Shino found it somewhat hilarious that his wedding would be an inspiration to irrational, misanthropic people everywhere.

He started to make progress to go and see them and say hello, but naturally was stopped short in his attempt.

Sayuri grabbed his arm and yanked him to the front of the folding chairs at the end of the imaginary aisle.

"Sayuri? What's up with you? I was just going to see Naruto."

"Are you kidding me? Shino, wake up." She whispered in a hurried tone. "It's time to begin the festivities."

As if on cue, the music began to play softly in the background. "Oh." He muttered.

Not that it mattered much to him a mere ten minutes later.

He watched as, one by one, Sakura's bridesmaids floated down the row of chairs to stand across from him. Each one, of course, was beaming and squealing.

Ino.

Hinata.

Naomi.

Each smiling excitedly, even before Sakura appeared.

He vaguely registered in his mind that Kakashi Hatake was giving her away instead of Tsunade's whatever-he-was Jaraiya and that was abit odd. But it was choosing between teachers and Hatake seemed very fond of her.

Soon after he'd filed that thought away, his eyes fell on Sakura.

And everything else vanished. Became a blur. Shino seriously doubted everything in the world would ever amount to anything if compared to her. She was stunning. Smiling radiantly.

Yes. She was flawless and brilliant. The lovely dress seemed to pale in comparison to the glow that Sakura, herself, created.

He regarded her with wonder and smiled brightly as if he really did do it all the time. He nearly had a thought, though half formed, that he might even look happier than Naruto did. And he certainly felt 10 times happier than he could ever portray, right.

She passed off her bouquet of pink flowers, amaryllis naturally, to Naomi or Hinata. He didn't pay enough attention to see which.

Sakura walked up the slight incline and extended her hands away from Kakashi and to him. Or, she tried to.

"Kakashi-sensei. You can let go now." She giggled.

"Oh." He looked a bit confused. A truly great feat for the famous copy-nin, as he recovered himself slightly. "I didn't realize. Sakura."

She gave him a minute, but he still held on as he seemed to grope for words. Finally Tsunade walked up and grabbed him. "Oh, good God. He loves you, Sakura and he's very proud of you today. Kakashi Hatake gives this girl away. Come on, Scarecrow. I'm sure they'd like to finish before tomorrow. They do have a honeymoon they can get to after this."

Kakashi let out a small grumble at the thought of honeymoon 'activities', but allowed Tsunade to lead him away. Shino grabbed Sakura's pro-offered hands.

She smiled. "Kakashi does get a bit overprotective sometimes. Do you like my dress? I love it."

"Speechless. Call back later."

"Well, do you still love me? As much as yesterday. Because I love you." She teased.

He'd meant to answer with something sentimental like 'more so everyday' or something so sickly sweet it would normally make him gag. Well, maybe not so loud that everyone could hear, but anything would be an improvement to what he'd said next.

His smile of pure joy twisted into sneer worthy of Sasuke. Hell, it would make him jealous. "Yesterday is gone. Best not to dwell in past mistakes."

She looked confused, he'd said it quietly. Maybe, she thought, I misheard him. But she had a sinking feeling. "What? Uh... what do you mean by that?"

"You truly think I'd choose to tolerate one person for the rest of my life?" He scoffed. "Oh please, I won't even live in the same wing of the mansion that my father lives in. You're really good at kidding yourself aren't you."

"I don't understand."

"Oh, just wake up already." He ripped his hands away from her mercilessly. She wondered for a minute why her friends and family weren't helping her. But they were all transfixed as her happiness shattered before their eyes.

She recognized his hand signs in belated shock and pain. Transportation jutsu. He was leaving. Now.

"Why, Shino? What's wrong with you?" She cried. "How could you say that? Any of that? To me?"

"And here I thought you may not be so stupid as to think I could like anyone. Let alone, love you. I could never marry some clanless girl without any real family aside from a psycho mother. It'd be a _disgrace_ to my name." He jeered. " How could you hope to help me lead such a prestigious clan anyway? You. Have. No. One."

She bit her lip and tried not to sink to her knees in despair. "I could learn."

He could taste the final jab before it's poison even slipped traitorously through his lips. This was it. It would kill her. Destroy everything. Make her hate him. "You honestly thought that I'd stoop so low. You're common. Not good enough. Obviously, you know. You'd definitely make an **ugly **Aburame anyway. I'm certainly better off without you."

With a final resounding clap, the wedding guests broke out of their trance in time to see Shino disappear and Sakura collapse in a heap on the grass, sobbing.

CHAPTER 19: END **(please don't kill me!) **

A/N: Hey go listen to 'Without You' by Dixie Chicks. It was playing and making me cry during those last few paragraphs. Reviews please!


	20. Tomorrow

**How and Why**

**Chapter 20: Tomorrow**

Disclaimer: This is my plot. Ya know, the one I've put like a year of work into **Please read my rant(A/N)! I'm not easily offended, but someone should at least try to sympathize before I go insane! Or before this story is removed, whichever you find important.**

A/N: Okay guys this one is in Shino's POV. Sorry it took so long, but really I was pretty down about last chapter. I know a lot of people don't appreciate cliffhangers! I get it! My problem is I got three reviews and two was pissed off at me! Really... All CAPS. Listen! This was a rejected plot for Nation Novel Writing Month, like two years ago. It just had original characters and I didn't want to do a back story then, so I skipped over it and put it in a notebook for later. It can go right back there, because apparently if I only get one good constructive review no one really likes the way I'm writing this. I'm finishing up this chapter because I'm stuck inside and bored as hell, but (_really_) someone better impress me with some criticism(other than 'OMG! Why would you do that? I hated it' Tell me what you hated so freaking much! Then just for fun, tell me something you liked! Make me feel better.) or kiss this one goodbye. I've got better things to do than write a story that's gonna get me jumped. Sorry to those who just couldn't review. I know how it is if you don't have the time. It just kinda hurt my feelings that that was the best I could get, after all my work on this one, just because I hit the climax of the story which I've pre-planned,by the way, so it doesn't matter if you like it or not, because I know what's gonna happen, and I like it.

And a special thanks to EchoesWithin. You're the only reason this chapter exists at this moment. Round of applause to you.

As Sakura's distraught face disappeared behind my cloud of smoke, a loud buzzing noise distorted her words and blocked my hearing. God, I couldn't even hear her at all. I could barely hear myself speak. What did I say? '_You'd probably be an ugly Aburame.' _Shit. What happened to me?

Footsteps. Coming toward me in this place. Where am I? Oh. A cell. Black and sturdy. "I'd imagine your body might be in pain if you try to move just yet. It hurts being moved against your will, doesn't it." Female. A familiar voice, pretty, but tainted with a sneer.

I can't see anything beyond these bars, and it really does hurt. Like a thousand pins and needles in my arms. "Like hell. Who are you? Why is it only my arms that hurt and talking."

"Well, I couldn't have Sakura think you were moving against your will. You called her ugly. That one was your subconscious. I added your restlessness in though since you weren't thinking about that at all. I don't know how."

She stepped into the light groping the front of the cell. "Keiko? What in the world are you doing here? You went home! You refused the courtesy invite to the wedding. What do you mean! How did you make me move?"

"Well of course I couldn't wear my disguise to the wedding I was invited to as Naomi. That would just be a bit confusing."

She made hand signs to release her transformation jutsu and Naomi Matsumoto appeared. "I'm truly a Sound Ninja though. I vibrated the chakra in your body to control you Kikaichū. Just as you did in your fight with Sakura. Only I used them to force your movements. That's how you focus your eyes, right. Kikaichū contract your muscles. It's the same. Just larger scale.

Shino cursed. "I knew I didn't like you! How could you have tricked us?"

"Well, my brother and I are actually a bit notorious. You would have heard of us so we just changed names so we could meet you. We're even famous in bingo books. Ryou and I."

"Ryou? I don't remember seeing a Ryou in my bingo book."

"Well, we don't have pictures. That would sorta make it easier to catch us if we went around exposing our identities by posing for mug shots. We are Matsuo. Kanna and Ryou Matsuo. At least my brother turned _fiance,_ Kei, only had one alias. That's much easier to explain."

"Makes sense. Matsuo is responsible for stealing and selling secrets of the sound clan after skipping out during a mission and becoming MIA. If I remember correctly?"

"You have a good memory, Shino."

"Naturally, it's a big secret that you almost killed Sound's leader after coming back though."

"Okay, so what happened to Keiko?"

"We killed her and her father. The rest of the family didn't notice so we just have them financing us until Keiko and her father are supposed to get back from their trip at the end of the summer. After that, they'll all be dead too. Of course, we realized she was in the running to marry you, and we've been trying to get enough roots in Konoha for a while, so I just fell into the equation before anyone in your family in charge of background checks noticed. Your potential girl had a very good record, I must say. I couldn't get in trouble for killing a fly with her record, much less trying to assassinate my village's leader."

"Why would you come after me? Aburames aren't that important and I'm below my father."

"Ah. But you're the next clan leader. Eccentric like all before you. And your father isn't immortal. He rarely does missions, unless they interest him, so he can't be well practiced. Between my brother training Keiko's clan to be warriors and the power of the Aburame's, well we could be so powerful. Uchiha's police force has been gone for 2 decades. It's perfect."

"How so? My dad isn't anywhere near dead and there are plenty of large clans. We aren't the only ones who fight in Konoha. Nara. Akimichi. Hyuga. Inuzuka. Yamanaka. They can fight."

"Ah yes, but aside from Hyuga's all those clans are dwindling slowly. And Inuzuka's are little more than savages. Easily manipulated. Between Ryou and I's true family and our new ninja power we could beat all of those others. And with your clan's unique abilities, I doubt even Hyugas could stop us."

"What about my dad? If he thought I was planning something so disgusting, he'd kill me. He'd fight."

"You don't have faith in your family?"

"They'd follow my father. They'd all fight as well. They'll loyally follow the clan leader. And Sakura will fight. She's amazing and strong."

"They'll follow the clan leader, eh? Good to know for when we kill Shibi. Then they'll follow you. After you return under my control. I'll have to get some more practice though. You're very strong willed, and I didn't have a dry run before the wedding. I think I'll do a better job next time."

"So do I die? Won't you just kill me and control the body?"

"Bodies reek. You will die, of course. But not before your daring return to power."

"You're disgusting." He spat.

"Enjoy your cell. By the way, Sakura's not strong. You've been asleep for around a day and a half. It's clear you're not returning. You'll stay here at this base until we need you. Isn't it a bitter irony though. She's survived years of training and self-discipline when she could've lead a civilian life. She's tried to become as strong as any clan ninja."

"She's stronger than most of us!" He yelled defensively.

"But she isn't. All it took to defeat her was the man she loves calling her worthless. Only you could do it, Shino. Maybe she would've fought if you hadn't. She's so grief stricken. What a terrible self esteem. If you'll excuse me, Naomi has to go comfort Sakura. She's already tried to hurt herself. Threatened really. Good thing I was there to 'help' her. Oh well, I'm sure she'll work up the courage."

"You bitch! If you hurt Sakura, I swear you'll never see the light of another day! I'll destroy you!"

"Temper. Aren't you Aburames raised to be the picture of calm? Maybe she'll live through the takeover. Then she can learn the truth and die with you. That's your best option. Or we could kill her first, and let her think your a vicious traitor. It all depends on how much you resist."

Shino felt his eyes narrow. "Oh, believe me. She won't think I'm a traitor. She'll know your one. And I promise I'll save her before you ever get close to accomplishing your goals. I'll kill you."

"Have it your way." The girl, Kanna, shrugged. "It'll be quicker to kill her first regardless. Not now. I'd still like to see her grow to hate you. It will be fun. And easy. So long. See you soon, Shino."

"Fuck off."

"Of course. Have fun rotting away in this god-forsaken place." With a last wave and a smile, she disappeared.

Shit. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. You think I'd care about the village or dad or my clan. But, god, it hurts. She'll hate me. She probably already does.

My Sakura.

"I need to focus."

Saying it aloud doesn't make it any better. But it's the truth. Sitting in this cell rotting away and crying over Sakura won't keep her alive. If she's truly so bad to try and kill herself, then I have to save her right. I need to think of a plan. A way out of this. Dad's in danger. Sayuri. They'll kill them all. I can't allow that.

**Chapter 20: End**

A/N: Yeah. Short. Still not very happy about my reviews, but I'll probably still finish this story even if I don't put it on fanfiction, so it really doesn't matter at the moment if my chapters are short.


	21. Today

**How and Why**

**Chapter 21:Today**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for characters with aliases. I like confusing people.

A/N: So, how are you guys. It's been awhile, but my inspiration's a little dry lately. I did appreciate all the reviews I got after I flipped out last chapter, but I don't think I should really have to flip out like that to get reviews. Anyways. I hope you all enjoy and continue to review. This one was longer! =) I'd like to thank my anonymous reviewers since I couldn't email you back... _**amanda and bigbru39**_. And all the support from everyone, of course. This story is only endangered at the moment by random lacks of inspiration. Thanks to all. R&R.

Shibi paced outside the door as Sayuri tried to coax her daughter into slumber for the first time since her almost wedding nearly two days ago.

_I'll kill that boy. How dare he do this to such a proud clan tradition? Stand up there and make that poor girl look like a fool. He better hope that I never find him!_

He listened to Sakura yell something desperate and sorrowful at her mother. Telling her to stop trying to let Naruto come and visit because she was 'in no mood to deal with him', as she so kindly put it.

"He would do you some good Sakura," Her mother reasoned. "You just need to relax and forget about them both for a little while. They're both the same and dwelling won't do you any good."

_It doesn't seem like a bad idea. Clearly that Uzumaki boy is made of energy. Maybe he could talk Sakura out of this. _

"He's NOT Sasuke! Nothing like Sasuke! Shino would never..." Sakura's sentence bit off in a shaky wail. All Shibi could hear was a silent whimpering followed by soothing tones. Mothers were so calm and peaceful at such terrible moments.

"Shh... Alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. No. Shino's not Sasuke. Right now he doesn't look so good,either. But, you're right, he'll never compare. Let me go make you some more cocoa. Maybe something to eat when you feel like it. It'll all be okay soon, Sakura. I promise. I love you, honey."

Sayuri stepped out of the room and closed the door gently behind her. Shibi's pacing stopped.

"Hello, Shibi. Are you deaf yet?" Sayuri smiled wearily.

"Are you positive that she'll be okay? She seems to be fairly distraught. I'm not entirely sure that..."

"It's fine, Shibi. She'll live. She's already tried tricking me into letting her go back to work twice today. If she's bright enough to do that, she wont stay down for long."

"But going back to work like that," Shibi shuddered at the thought, "is insane."

"She has to keep herself busy. That's the way she's always been. I probably won't let her work until Wednesday or Thursday."

"Only four days?"

"She'll be happier at work. Tsunade will be their make sure she can't pull any overtime and that she comes home early."

"You probably know best." Shibi said somewhat skeptically.

"Years of practice. Girls are much more maintenance than boys. Though you could do me one little favor. Just to help out a bit, rather than pacing in front of her door torturing yourself with her crying."

"I plan on thoroughly destroying my son as soon as the Kikaichū have verification on his location. Don't worry. This matter will be settled as soon as he's found." Shibi reported seriously.

"I don't mean anything so violent. You don't even have to kill him. I'd actually prefer you not until we get a complete story."

"How are you so calm? She must be driving you insane by now."

"She's going back to work in four days." Sayuri joked. "Really, I've had worse. Did you ever have the misfortune of hearing about Sasuke."

"Not really. He certainly didn't leave her on her wedding day."

"Nope. He didn't. He tore her to shreds. Told her she was stupid. She'd never amount to anything. She was a useless medic if he ever got so much as a scratch. She was worthless. The fact that she was always trying to make him happy made her clingy. He'd spread rumors about how slutty she always acted and how mean she was to her patients. He was a brutal, cold, and calculating. I hated him," Sayuri concluded. Then with a narrowing of her eyes she continued, "Still do, actually." She added viciously.

"Why? She's so smart. She's such a good girl. She was with Shino for such a long time. She was so understanding of him, that ungrateful little brat. How could she tolerate someone that evil?" He asked confused.

"She's smart. And a good girl. And so, so understanding. She always had a way of being compassionate to the people kicking her. How dare she leave him with an injury? How dare she not know how to help him heal completely? And have the nerve to call and check on him to see if he was better after the missions. When he was already mad at her?" Sayuri ranted on sarcastically. "Clingy. If she tried to date anyone else like that Sai boy a few years ago, she was a slut. A whore. And he made sure everyone who was anyone knew that. Sai was strange, but not completely terrible. He was also broken up with and gone within a week."

"He didn't try to stay with her."

"She wouldn't let him. Sai wasn't Sasuke. He didn't cut it. After, I think it was less than a month, she apologized to Sasuke for making him feel so bad and then beg him to take her back. Sasuke would tell her he loved her and say sorry. And that was it. She never dated anyone else."

"She'd listen to him above everything you told her." Shibi said matter of factly.

"Of course she would. Just like always. It went on and on like that for years."

"That's sort of..."

"Suck-ish." Sayuri finished for him.

"Not quite the word I was going for, but yes. At least now I know why you liked my arrogant son so much."

"I'm sure there's some explanation. I'm not willing to give up on something that was going so well so easily. I just need that one little favor from you."

"What's that?"

"You know she won't listen to what Naruto or I have to say. As far as she's concerned I should mind my own business. And Naruto... well, she'd rather have him happy with the Kazekage in Suna."

"She'd never be able to get on without Naruto. He and that Yamanaka girl are some of her closest friends."

"Which is why she'd make Naruto move out of Konoha? To go be where he wants to be. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd go talk to her about this?" She asked with a sly glance in his direction.

"I don't think that would be very conductive to the problem." He answered calmly, steeling the emotion from his face. "Many of my mannerisms were ironically reflected in my son. I couldn't help her."

"I think it might though. You're so relaxed. And confident. I think you really might be able to help her. You don't owe us anything, but I'd appreciate it if you'd just try. I know she wants to talk to you!" Sayuri added convincingly.

"How so?" He mused.

"Because she thinks you don't really like her anymore. She's very insecure."

"And you want me to fix that. How? I have no idea what to tell her. That girl seems to be anything but insecure."

"After her wedding crashed so violently. You won't have to say or do anything. Just listen to her." Sayuri begged.

"Fine! Just stop." He snapped. "Should I right now?"

"Yeah! Now is perfect. I'll just go cook something."

"Fine." Sayuri scurried off to cook presumably. Shibi took a deep breath and opened the door to Sakura's room. She was sitting in the dark room with a cup of cold hot-chocolate in her hands staring at the wall with pain in her eyes and tears in her voice.

"Mom, I know what you're trying to do. For the final time! I'm. Not. Tired." She turned angrily. Oh! Sorry Shibi." She muttered. "I thought..." she started, staring down at the bed.

"I know. She's certainly persistent. I was wondering if you'd like to talk?"

"Oh god." She looked at him full on in the face. Her eyes were rimmed red, but at the moment she looked closer to shock than tears. "I can't believe she forced you to come in here. I'm so sorry. You can leave Shibi. It's fine. She's so out of line, making you do this."

"I wanted to see you!" He blurted out. Whoops.

Sakura's eyes started to water dangerously. "Shino talks just like you, you know. I'd start pressuring him with things he didn't have to do for me and he'd just blurt out his feelings, good or bad. You're both so similar."

"I'm sorry. I knew this would be too painful for you. Your mother did insist, but I didn't think it was a good idea if you saw me. Shino and I look a lot alike, as well."

She tilted her head, studying him. "I suppose you do. I'm sorry my mother forced you. I guess she's probably worried."

"I really don't feel forced." He insisted stubbornly. "If you want me to leave though, I will. I understand that you probably don't really want me here right now."

"No! I mean, I do. I wanted to talk to you a lot. You _were_ going to be my family, after all. I'm... I mean, I _was _okay with that. I thought we got along well enough, anyway."

Shibi came to the startled realization that Sayuri was right. Sakura was afraid of his rejection so soon after Shino's. "I am." He said strongly. "If you want me to be around."

"Am what? You mean, my family." He stared forward stoically in an affirmative manner. Which means, basically, that he didn't deny it vehemently. She took a deep, shaky "Now you don't have to try to make me feel better. I'm really resilient. I'm going to be okay."

"Well, that's just too damn bad." He retorted. "Because I'm here, at this point, whether you like it or not. So just get over your resilience. Which, by the way, I'm not so sure you have. You're strong, no doubt, but far to gentle for what you need right now."

Then he realized himself, '_just as Shino would have' _she thought, and looked down in embarrassment. _'He compares this to Sasuke too, no doubt._

"Okay. Fine, Shibi. You're here. What do you want with me?" She asked bitterly at the thought of Sasuke and Shino having similarities.

"This is where I don't know so much. I'm not a good talker, but you don't seem to have so much you want to share right now. So I'm stuck. What should discuss?"

"Well, I'd like to ask you some stuff. Since if you leave in under an hour, mom will destroy your existence. "

"Really?" 

"Oh yeah. You didn't get the health waiver with the sign-up sheet, did you?" She joked.

He let his lip quirk up. "I'll have to grab one on the way out. Ask away, then. I've got plenty of time today."

She looked at him seriously."Answer me this truthfully. I want to know what you're really thinking right now. Okay?"

"Sure." He promised naturally.

"You're obviously mad at him. Do you believe he did this on purpose?"

"That's a loaded question if I've ever heard one." He remarked as he immediately cursed his promise to this girl.

"Want to start with something easier? What's your favorite color? Food? Drink? And Place? How are those questions?"

"Almost too simple to have answers and still be fair. Black, *tempura, *seishu, My Couch. Your turn."

"Well, let me think. Green, *sashimi, I don't like sake, and nearly any place outside."

"Wow, you're a happy kid."

"Answer my other question now, please. I assumed you would after we got through the formalities of this chat."

"Right. Well, it's not that I believe the worst of my son all the time. I do, at some times, know for a fact that he would never do something like this to you, because he... he's been that way for a while if he enjoys someone's company." He said carefully, avoiding the term 'loves'. "On the other hand, I also know he's withdrawn and shy and so damn emotionally stunted. It's all too easy to imagine him running off because he can't deal with the social strain of being around people. His social immune system just thinks Naruto is a damn bad virus and I know sometimes he can't take it."

She giggled at the joke stiffly. "You didn't answer me though. Did he do this on purpose?"

"I can't see any other logical explanation. And that's usually that's my final word on any matter. My logic." He hesitated. "I want to tell you my son's an asshole. Completely unfeeling. He would do what he did on purpose, not because he didn't give a damn if it caused you pain, but because he set out to cause you pain. I want you to hate him and move on with your life. Forget he existed, because in the long run, I think you'd do better if you didn't dwell on the hope that he _may_ have... loved you. That was your downfall with that Uchiha brat at the end of every day. He may still have loved you, right."

"Exactly," She was still unsure of what he'd told her as she mulled it over carefully in her mind, "but you don't believe your logic today?"

"I can't say I do. I have a annoying feeling in the back of my mind, no matter how hard I focus on my logic, that he would never do this to you. I can't believe it." Sakura couldn't see his emotion behind the Shibi's black tinted glasses, but the pain faintly audible in his voice. "I'm sorry, though. I don't want you to have that hope, but I promised foolishly to give it to you anyway."

"I forgive you. A few more. Please."

"No promises on the answers this time, Sakura. If I don't think you need to know, I will not tell you this time. I wasn't ready for that first one, but this time I am."

"Fair point. Answer of your own accord. Where do you think he went?" She paused. "If he left because he wanted to, that is?" She added tearfully.

"I don't know where he'd go if he wanted to leave. When he was young and he ran away because of his lessons, he'd always come back home within the day." He strained to smile at her teary face. "Clearly he's not back yet."

"What will happen to him? If he comes back too late?"

Shibi's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'what will happen?' Are you really worrying about his place in the clan? As leader of the Aburames?"

"I was just wondering. An errant thought." She shrunk under his unseeing gaze.

"He'd be removed from the clan completely if he left on purpose to avoid marriage by clan law. One of his cousins would talk over as leader. Even if he didn't mean to, he still can't be gone more than two or three weeks before my predecessor is named. He'd have to come back soon. Why would you wonder about something like that?"

"Just curious." She mumbled dejectedly. "Just one more then. After this last one, I promise I won't ask anything else."

"Okay. Just watch your curiosity. You shouldn't worry yourself about things like what would happen to him."

"I'll try. This one needs to be as honest as you can be as well, maybe more so than last time. Look at me _directly_ so I'll be able to tell." He did as instructed and even removed his glasses to 'look directly' as she wanted him to. Her eyes filled with tears that began to trickle down her face, but she met his stoney gaze fearlessly and unwavering.

"Did he..." She paused. Shibi noticed the 'he'. They'd been avoiding Shino's name during the entire conversation. "Did _Shino_ ever actually love me at all? I have to know if he did. Or didn't.I will never stop dwelling on it, if I don't know this for a fact. And you can tell me truthfully if he did. Even if Shino only did a little, you would know."

"I don't know..." She opened her mouth to protest.

"Wait a minute." He said, killing her disagreement as he thought seriously about his response.

"I won't be able to tell you what you're really asking me and I'm sorry. I don't know if Shino loved you two days ago, when you were about to marry him and he left you." She closed her eyes tightly and let out a small whimper at his harsh words. Everyone else had been careful to avoid the harshness of the pain she felt around her. None of that sympathy was present, now that she had asked for the truth.

As he began again, she looked forward at him. "I don't know that. What I do know, without any doubt, is that Shino was happiest with you. And that for most of these past few months, you were all that filled his mind every second of every day. He loved you more than anything else in the world, Sakura. He valued you above himself. You were the only one he ever thought of that way. Shino really and truly did love you."

She rubbed her eyes only to allow fresh tears to run free once more. "Thank you for telling me that. I want you to leave me alone now, Shibi."

He shuffled himself to the door, wondering if he should actually leave, when she jumped up out of bed. "I do have to thank you though." She said hugging him tightly and burying her tear-stained face in his shoulder. "Thank you for talking to me, Shibi. I'm sorry I'm making you leave just like I'm sorry you had to be here. I'm sorry you had to talk. Thank you."

She let go and sat back down on the bed just as she had when he'd arrived. Cold hot-chocolate in her hand, pain in her eyes and tears in her voice, staring at the walls of a dark room.

Only now, she had the harshness of the truth and a bitter swell of hope to cling to.

Damn it.

**Chapter 21:End**

A/N:Well, it's 3 a.m. On a school night! Low and behold, I'm not asleep. I'm writing this. Yeah I wake up at 5 a.m. so Daylight savings time can go rot in hell. I made myself cry with this one. Though that may be because it's 3 though. I get a bit loopy in the morning. And when I have 2 hours before I get up to get ready for school! You're very welcome!

(*) means you can go to this site. to learn about Japan. *Seishu and *Sake are Japanese alcohol and *Tempura and *Sashimi are food. Good food, might I add.

SEVEN PAGES! Review me please! =) My last 3 chapters were barely 4 pages, as you may have noticed. Haven't had one this long since chapter 12 actually!


	22. Where You Can Go

**How & Why**

**Chapter 22: Where Can I Go?**

Disclaimer: I think I'll stop putting these in... You guys can vouch for me right. I own a few things, but mostly I just like to write without having to make my own backstory.

A/N: I'm sorry I'm late. Frankly, I'm losing interest. I love this story. I love writing. But I can't seem to figure out what I planned to happen next when I started this story. My ideas keep shifting to different ways to say things and then different plot endings and finally different stories. I'm trying. And I'm going to do this just as well as I have been for nearly a year, so it's taking me time to get the chapters out. _**This is very short and EMOTIONAL! **_**It's also borderline crazy. ON the wrong side of the line towards then end.**__ You've been officially warned. This is the serious part of the story. The tragicness. Tell me if it's any good. It's shorter because I'm not really used to writing stuff like this anymore...

Shino had been pacing back and forth in the cell he was given since he had woken up.

He thought vainly about escaping the prison, killing his captors, and Sakura. Going home. Apologizing. Pleading for her to listen. Begging, really. God, what had he done? How could he have let himself be controlled? She's probably beside herself with grief. Yet on the other hand, what made him so special to cause her grief.

But he knew he had. Because she kept telling him how much she loved him. How great their lives would be. She raved on and on about how she was over Sasuke, and how she'd never leave him.

Of course, he'd agreed with her. He _knew_ she loved him. He _knew_ she was over Sasuke. He _knew _without a doubt that she'd never ever leave him.

Dammit.

What the fuck did he do?

He cursed himself under his breath. "I didn't mean to, Sakura."

He heard a manical laughing from outside his cell. "Of course you didn't! No one means to walk out on the girl they love. You just ruin peoples lives when you do. But don't fret. We could find a way to fix this." Kanna giggled.

"Shut up."

"Oh. Touchy. Do you miss your pretty girl? She's tearing herself to pieces after you, you know. Which is probably what you're torturing yourself with right? My poor, poor Sakura."

He watched her venomously and backed up a few steps.

"What if I let you go home?"

He glared at her supiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I'll let you have Sakura back for a little while. You can talk to her. Explain what happend. Cry at her feet to forgive you. Call her a little bitch like that Uchiha brat did. I don't care."

"Why would you let me go?"

"Because I'd be watching you. Controlling you if the need arises. Of course, you won't really be able to explain any of this to Sakura. That was a terribly obvious lie. If you did, well, we'd kill..."

"I don't care about dying. I don't want Sakura to think I hate her!"

"We'd kill her."

"You couldn't if I was there."

"We own your shadow now. We can control you no matter where you go. It's a technique Kei thought up on his own. We could control you anyway." She clapped her hands together and watched him mimic her wave to him.

"Why would you let me leave then? Why would I want to, if I'm just going to be a puppet?"

"Don't you see what you might get? If you can break free of us, you could have Sakura. You could kill us. You could have your happy life and be free."

"I'm half tempted to accept that. What if I lose this little gamble?" He questioned, seeing a loophole. "Will I be the one to overthrow the villige. Kill Tsunade and Sakura both."

"No, of course note. Tsunade is mine. Sakura is a possibility but I doubt it. You will, however, kill Shibi in precisely two weeks. On August 19th. He will die at your hands if you fail. Then Sayuri. Then Naruto. Then Sasuke. You'll keep killing Sakura's favorite people in shadows until she's the only one left. Every night from the 19th."

"And I'll take this prison deal, because it may allow me to escape?"

"Exactly. You even have two weeks to try and break our shadow capture jutsu." She opened the doors and jestured out, smiling.

"Two weeks?"

"If she'll to forgive you. If not, well, you'll be useless anyway. You'll die, but you won't have to kill your friends."

He walked forward hesistantly.

"Go own, little one. Explore the world. You're burning time up you know."

"I swear I'll kill you."

"Back at ya." She disappeared and Shino found himself transported outside a large set of trees, practically on the border of Konoha.

"Damn, I was close. I have to get home."

She answered the door with a fake smile. "Hello! Can I-?" Only to realize no one was in the door way. With a shrug her smile fell out of place and closed the door behind her. She walked back into the living room only to see a ghost had blown through the door.

"I know you had no reason to let me in so I figured this way would be easier. I need to talk to you."

Her hand flew up and twisted into her hair as she whimpered pathetically. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I just got back... I really need to talk to you about the wedding. I love you, Sakura. If you'd just give me a chance."

"Couldn't you at least wait until I knew it was a nightmare before you started in!" She yelled desperately. "Can't you stop haunting my days since you have my nights!"

"But I'm here! I'm real! I'm back and I know you still love me like I love you. Like I always have, ever since we started out."He protested.

"Stop saying that! I'm a clanless disgrace to your name! You'd never settle down with me! You're the one that told me the truth! I have no one. I'm worth nothing. I'm currently hallucinating." Her voice faltered. "I'm ugly." She whimpered quietly as she sunk to the floor. "Stupid. Pretencious."

"Stop this, Sakura! This isn't you! I need you!" He begged.

She raked her nails across her upper arms as she locked herself in a genjutsu to force herself to sleep. He ran over just as she sunk under a dark depressive haze.

"Even though you called me worthless, my dreams keep telling me how much you need me. Leave well enough alone, just this once. Shi...No..."

Her hands fell limply beside her on the floor and his hands shook above her arms as rivulets of blood stained the floor from her nails digging into her skin.

He wiped the blood off her arms and the tears off her face then looked down at his stained hands and whispered, "I'm sorry."

**Chapter 22: End.**

**R&R- **I really really would like to know if you guys hate this. I know it's sad, but that's kinda the point. Do you like it? Do the emotions feel real? Does it seem believable? And would you rather me just go back and finish the wedding without a hitch? Sometimes I feel like people would rather me just do that... I've given you specifically what I'd like to know. The rest is your choice. I hope you enjoyed.


	23. Waking up in Sunlight

**How & Why**

**Chapter 23: Waking Up in Sunlight**

A/N: Hey. I don't really have anything to say here. Thanks to all who review. To those who are waiting this out with me. I love you guys. For this next chapter we're going to spend some time dancing in and out of consciousness. Sakura won't be so crazy sad either. Mostly because she's out of it, but it's all a part of a plan that I working on. I think I know where I'm going now. I hope you enjoy. This one probably won't be terribly long either. I hate ending things badly so as I've warned before... this may get a lot slower. I have exams coming up, too, so wish me luck.

The apartment was surprisingly clean compared to how distraught Sakura was. _Is_, he corrected mentally. _She's going crazy with pain. I have to fix this._

He spent the better half the next hour that Sakura slept trying to think of the right thing to say. Something to make her feel better.

"_I love you more than anything in the world."_

She wouldn't believe that.

"_I could never thank you enough for loving me." _

If only I hadn't thrown it in her face.

"_If you could only see how much I need you."_

That just sounds desperate. Like an excuse.

"_Thank you for treating me with more decency than I deserved."_

She'll just demean herself somehow.

"_I'm sorry."_

It will never be enough to redeem myself.

He flinched slightly as he saw her shift to sit up on the couch. Her eyes opened. She looked sad, but not as derisive as before. It was as good a time as any to talk.

"Sakura, are you feeling okay?" W_hat? Of course she's not! What is the matter with you!_

"Sure, Shino. I feel fine." She said apathetically.

"I don't know what to say to you." I wish I could just tell her what really happened to me that day. "I don't know what you want to hear. I lied to you for some reason. You're wonderful. And beautiful. I wanted to marry you more than anything when I saw you walking down the aisle. I've spent days trying to think of a way to make you believe me..."

"I wanted to marry you Shino." Sakura mumbled. "All I wanted was to hear 'I do.' I could have died right then, you know, and I wouldn't have batted an eyelash. If you're actually here, which I'm not sure you are, why are you back?"

"I'm so– ... I belong here."

"How so?"

"Don't you remember how many times we actually smiled together? I can't..." He stared firmly at the ground. "I'll never be able to smile with anyone else."

A tear rolled down her face. " Stop that. I don't want to remember smiling with you!" She shook violently. Her head dropped backward onto the couch as he watched her from the floor. "I don't want to hurt anymore. I'm so tired."

"What do you want?" He asked seriously. "I'll do anything I can."

"Just..." Sakura smiled slightly. "Just let me go back to sleep."

"For how long? I've missed you."

"I'm sure you haven't, but that's nice of you to say. Letting me believe you want to help me, when I know you'll disappear in the morning is very bittersweet. It's also very cruel. I could almost believe you're really here."

"How can I prove I am?"

"Write it down for me." She joked. "Sign it. Whatever promise you want to give me. If you can fulfill it to my standards I'll make you a deal." She rationed through a yawn, as she laid back and closed her eyes.

"Wait! I'll do that if you really want me to. Just tell me what I'm supposed to write."

"If I actually meant you to, something you really want to do for me. Something with a time limit. I want to know that you'll be here. And if this isn't real, well, then I know you weren't. If you leave I'll even be able to say that you left here of your own free will again."

"I won't." He told her.

She started to laugh to herself sadly as she fell asleep. "Funny. Just before... That Day, I remember promising you the same thing. Mine wasn't an empty promise, you know. I would've stayed with you. I really wanted to. I just don't understand why you didn't."

"I'll explain a little more tomorrow. I'll give you my promise when you wake up. You will see me in the morning. I swear. I have a lot of making up to do."

"So you say."

~X~

"Shino? Shit. Really?" She groaned.

"I told you I'd be here. I promised you I would."

She scoffed. "You promised me a lot of things in the last few weeks. God couldn't you break this one, so I could get on with my life."

"I meant all those ones, too." He said.

She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "I'm awake now. I'm not crazy. I'm not asleep. I'm going to go think and take a shower. You better be ready to tell me why you're here before I get back. 'I love you' isn't a good enough answer. It doesn't even _sound _like the truth."

"Okay. Do you want me to make breakfast or something?" He asked. He needed something to do to help him focus.

"No. I don't have anything in the cabinets. I was getting ready to move out. If I'd just had two more days..." She sighed. "Well, I'd be with Tsunade, and you'd be dead if you'd found me then."

"She's a bit irritated with me?"

"Furious." She smiled and crossed her arms smugly. _She knows how I respected Tsunade. If only for being able to deal with my father._ "I wouldn't try going to the store either. You'd be killed. Not that it would matter to me." She said stonily.

He fumbled for a minute. "How's... Sayuri taking this? Is she okay? Does she hate me?"

Sakura's smug smile broke. "I don't know. Every time she sees me, she tells me how much you mean to me and then she cries. She missed you when you left, and told me you'd be bad as soon as you could. I haven't talked to mom in days."

"Sakura I-"

She ignored him and slammed the door behind her. Great. As if he needed any more reason to want to stay in that cell. If he told her the truth, she'd die.

She probably wouldn't believe him anyway.

So what could he tell her?

Too quickly the door opened. She glared at him. Not as venomously as she could, but still rather painfully. He noticed that she was rubbing her arms where just last night her nails had bitten into her skin. They sat on the couch as far apart as they could get.

"So," she began, tracing the crescent marks absently, "do you want to explain yourself? Do you have anything to say that you think could make up for what you've done."

"No. I have to say that right off the bat. I can't explain what I've done nor can I justify leaving."

"You didn't have a reason? You just decided that was a good day to tell me you were fuckinng with my head?"

"I couldn't control myself. I had to. I can't make you understand that properly, but it's as much of the truth I can give you. Me leaving was _completely_ beyond my control."

"I don't believe that."

"I know. I can't explain it either."

"Why not?" she screamed in frustration.

"I'll try to explain as much as I can. Something very bad is going to happen very soon. My fath- my family, is in danger." he ground out painfully as a migraine set in.

He heard Kanna's voice echoing through his head; an order. "_**You will not mention Shibi Aburame. You cannot talk about him dying or being injured in any way. Another big slip-up and I'll put you in a coma until the first deadline."**_

Shino rubbed his temples. "I don't have a lot of time to fix what I have to. You can figure this out if you really try. I need you to think very carefully about what I'm about to say. You don't have to believe me, but I need your help to defend my family. The ones who are closest to me. I don't have the ability to say anything else."

Sakura closed her eyes and ran over the parts Shino had stressed. _"I need your help to defend my family. Closest to me." That'd be Shibi, right. He tried to say father before. He wants me to believe something is going to happen to Shibi._

Her eyes opened. "I don't know if I can believe you. I need to think. I'm going to go talk to Tsunade about what you've said to me. I'll need her help. Stay here. Think about what you can tell me when I get back." She got up and turned away from the couch they'd been sitting on.

Then she turned back, leaned down, and looked directly into his eyes. "If you're lying to me... If I tell Tsunade about this threat and I'm wrong, well, your damn right something bad will happen. I'm at the end of my rope here. I promise you one of us will die by the end if you are. I can't even guarantee if it will be you. Are you sure you're telling me the truth?"

He looked back. "Positive. Nothing will happen to you Sakura. I won't let you do that."

She sighed and walked away muttering. "You really think I'd have learned something from Sasuke. Tsunade's gonna kill me for letting him in the house and now I'm listening to him and trying to uncode messages. I'm an idiot."

**Chapter 23- End.**


	24. Testing Patience

**How and Why**

**Chapter 24- Testing Patience**

A/N: So... Anybody still like me after I've been gone so long. I've been doing a lot lately. I got two jobs, I went on vacation, I finished my sophomore year, and I aced a chemistry final. I haven't had a whole lot of time to write. So I'm sorry. I'll try my best to keep working on this, but I feel like I've been dragging my feet lately because I've been really tired. So here goes. Please review so I can get some of my initial inspiration back. This one's gonna be kinda short. I love you guys!=)

"So, why are you here Sakura?" Tsunade asked skeptically. "You don't like it here."

"What do you mean by that? I never said that."

"Ever since he left, you've been avoiding me like the plague. You've been avoiding the living at the hospital and ignoring my home." She informed.

"I know." Sakura said. "I've have been a bit distant, but it's been a week. You weren't really helping me by pressuring me to move, you know. I didn't need that."

"Maybe not, but you don't need to be reminded of his presence. It's like he's in that house mocking you. It's disgusting to watch Sakura. You need to take care of yourself or let someone else take care of you." Tsunade wrote her name on something Shizune shoved in front of her then dismissed her.

"I have... I need to tell you something. About the house."

"What's that? I don't have a lot of time before Shizune makes me start working again."

"I think you'll be mad at me." She admitted.

"If you think that, then there's a very good chance that I will be. Why exactly will I be mad at you Sakura?"

She pondered that. "You remember when I was younger and I used to help Naruto with a few not-so-smart ideas. This is the biggest not-so-smart idea I've ever had by myself and I'm pretty positive it's worse than any of his."

"I have no idea how you could possibly do anything stupider than what Naruto would do. Is this thing we're talking about a simple _idea_ or something you've actually _done_ already. Just for technicality's sake." She inquired.

Sakura scratched her head. "Well I suppose if you want to be technical, I'm in the process of doing something that will make you mad. I seriously think you need to consider the fact that what I'm going to ask you to help me with isn't so completely stupid."

"Okay. I will. I'm sick of this game Sakura. Tell me what you want me to help you with." She demanded.

"Someone is staying in my house right now."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Who? Someone I don't like?"

"Yes." Sakura answered bravely.

Tsunade groaned. "Sasuke, I presume. Sakura, he's a prick. You can't just let him in because you're feeling vulnerable. Do you understand? He'll just walk all over you and destroy you again. You can't allow him to do that. We'll just pack up your things faster. You'll be better off living with me."

"Not Sasuke. And I don't plan on moving, as I've told you before."

"What the hell are you talking about then?"

"If you'd just shut up and listen, I'll tell you! He's back. He's in my house right now."

Tsunade didn't look up from her paperwork. She stared angrily at the page as the pen in her hand was snapped and ink bled onto her desk. "You cannot be serious right now."

"I am. Something is wrong. I think there might be trouble."

Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk creating a splatter of ink stains as she stood up fuming. "You're damn right there's something wrong. Is he there now?"

"Wait a minute. LISTEN! He told me something. He said he couldn't explain leaving. Only that he had to. He says people important to him, his family, are in danger. That's only a few people that fit into that category."

"You believe him?"

"Why else would he come back?" She asked.

"To mess with you. To screw with your life. Why else would he leave?"

Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly. "He told me he didn't have a choice. I didn't say I was trusting everything he's told me. You're just going to have to deal with this. I think he's telling me the truth right now. So I'm going to bide time and see what he does."

"You need to think rationally. You can't just sit back and let him ruin your life."

Sakura finally snapped as her temper flared. "I AM THINKING RATIONALLY! You can't just tell me how to run my life. I can trust whoever I damn well please. I'm an adult now! I choose to wait this out and see what happens."

Tsunade sat back down as she and Sakura's tempers were beginning to quiet at the thought of fighting each other.

Sakura was the first to regain herself and break the silence. "Will you help us or not? Help me? I can't ignore this, him, if I still love him. And I do."

"Stay here for now. Until my shift is over. Think this over carefully. Everything he did and said. Every single movement he made. Write it down, maybe. Then we'll go back to the apartment and... this will be more like an interrogation rather than a conversation." Tsunade shuffled around in her desk and produced a pad of paper and a pen. "Write down everything you can, okay. I want to read exactly what you're thinking about when I get back. It'll be easier this way. I have to go now." Tsunade swept out of the room with her Hokage robe billowing behind her.

"Tsunade." Sakura called after her. "Thank you for understanding."

She smiled. "I don't really understand this love, but I've spent most of my life somewhere between loving my chuunin team of Orochimaru and Jaraiya and hating them until my blood turns to ice. I understand that sometimes I hate unjustly what makes no sense. I just have to make sense of this before I'll allow myself to properly hate it. Now get to work." And with that she left.

~X~

_My memory of this. _

_When I woke up I was sitting on the couch._

_ Dreaming about him sneaking in_

_ Nails digging into my arms._

_He asks if I feel okay.- I give defensive answer._

_Tries to apologize several times. It makes me very sad. I hurt. And I'm tired._

_I'm suddenly exhausted. I fall asleep._

_I wake up and he's still there. _

_ Tell him about breaking promises._

_ I love you is **not** enough for me, tsunade, I tell him so._

_ I take a shower._

_Talk about the mom and you, tsunade. Not much about Shibi. I didn't notice that. Just mom, mostly._

_ I find the nail marks on my skin. I go to take my shower and to cry. The marks start bleeding. _

_ I'm resolved when I get out of the shower. I will not cry. _

_Says 'me leaving was completely beyond my control.' 'something very bad is going to happen very soon. My fath- family is in danger.' and he seems to get a headache._

_It hurts him. He's most worried about Shibi, but he can't say anything. I think he was controlled in someway. Maybe he still is. Is NOT wise to bring this up to him in case the controller is still tapped in somehow._

_I feel stupid for believing him. I may be completely wrong. I may be setting myself up. In fact, you're probably right. I probably am just trying to hard to be not okay._

_But I love him._

_So I have to try._

_~X~_

Tsunade finished the pages with a bemused smirk. "That was very disjointed."

Sakura shook her head. "I was lucky to remember what he said on the important parts. I was really confused and tired when he got there. Then I was just mad and sad. You got some good detail from my end."

"Fair enough. I think I'm calm as I'll ever be. Are you ready to confront him? You might be right. It's not impossible to control someone. Especially if they're inducing headaches into his mind. It may be powerful genjutsu. I don't know. We won't mention Shibi though. Not right now. If you're right and he seems worried, but reluctant to mention Shibi then we keep them apart. He will not contact Shibi Aburame."

"He shouldn't be allowed to talk to my mother either."

Tsunade nodded. "Your mother will be placed under ANBU supervision at all times. I'm going to place your home under supervision as well. He'll stay there at all times and you'll stay with me. If he truly is worried about danger, I'm going to treat this a threat to the citizens of the village."

"Good."

"Sakura that means that he's considered a threat to the village. You realize if you're wrong about these suspicions your inability to separate your feelings from your ninja abilities will be called into question. You could be removed from active service before the counsel and be forced to become civilian."

"I realize this."

Tsunade sighed. "Is he really still worth all of that after what he might have done."

Sakura shook her head. "He's not, but the truth matters to me. If I'd stop looking for the truth, I'd just be lying to myself about what I have to do morally."

Tsunade half hugged her. "I couldn't be more proud of your stupidity. Naruto could get some pointers from you."

"Thank you Tsunade. That means a lot to me."

The stood outside the apartment for about 20 minutes. Sakura double checked that her potential loss of status was really okay with her.

Yes.

She needed to do this.

It was time to do this.

Bravely, she walked up to the door with Tsunade following behind her warily and put her key into the lock.

As they walked in he was sitting on the couch staring at the floor. His glasses were on the armrest beside him and his black eyes were bottomless and old. He seemed almost like a statue until he heard Tsunade's heels clicking on the floor. Shino looked up and took in his company.

"It'd be wishful thinking to hope that you're not here to kill me right."

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Not yet, but don't push your luck."

Shino chuckled bitterly. "I don't have any luck."

Tsunade sat in a kitchen chair a good distance from Shino and Sakura arranged herself on the floor comfortably away both of them. Tsunade cleared her throat. "Let's get this interrogation business underway."

A/N: WHOOO! It's been along time since I started and finished a chapter in one day! Whoot whoot! That was a lot of work and dragging feet for 5 pages and a little under 2000 words though. I don't really know what to think about this chapter though. It's not very exciting, but I still feel like it's important. Oh well. I'll see you guys later. R&R please. I'm really anxious to see what you guys think. Was Tsunade too easy to convince, or was she just being rational?

**Chapter 24- End**


	25. A LETTER TO MY READERS  SSAVIOR

Dear Readers,

Okay, so I spent about a month taking writing workshops and it's really slowed me down. This isn't a chapter and I'm very sorry, but I'd like to get

**REVIEWS ON THIS QUESTION:** Would you guys mind if I take this down and re write it?

I'll even just leave "This copy" up and redo the files saved on my computer without deleting this. I don't want to delete it. I've worked hard on it and I love it. I've had so much fun with this.

But I'm lost on it. I've tried to read through this to get my inspiration back and all I see is shotty work and poor planning. I'd finish it as is, and _then_ redo it, but frankly I don't think I can. I just don't have the drive I need. And I really, _really _don't want to give up on this. I can still see where I want to go in my head, I just don't think I've done the road to it any justice.

Support would be wonderful. I promise to work very hard if you'll allow me to put what I've learned to good use. I haven't been able to do anything productive with this since I've got off vacation and I feel _awful_ (very literally) not being able to write my story. To finish what I've started. If you guys don't feel interested in my continuing and rewriting this, then I'm afraid I'll have to discontinue it. I'm not going to keep working at something people don't want to read and I don't want to write for in this state.

Truly Sorry,


End file.
